Miradas
by Kynu
Summary: El poder de una mirada entre dos desconocidos hace que el tiempo se pare y de comienzo a una historia de romance y lucha por detener cada momento.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic lo estamos haciendo entre **Derik-castle** y yo.  
La idea surgió por una frase que puse en Twitter, vi que Derika la siguió y a raíz de ahí empezamos a formar un "mini-fic" que hemos ido convirtiendo en mini-capítulos.

Las oraciones en** NEGRITA** las escribo yo (**Kynu**) y las de color NORMAL (Derika)

Para mí esta siendo muy divertido hacerlo, ya no solo porque solo escribimos -a excepción de una o dos conversaciones- con 140 caracteres cada una... sino que además al no saber lo que va a poner la otra se nos rompen los esquemas en más de una ocasión.

Además de no darnos pistas ninguna de por dónde van a ir los tiros con las contestaciones ni nada. Ahora lo hacemos por e-mail siguiendo el ritmo de los 140 caracteres, para que por Twitter no se descubra el fic.

Cada 1000 palabras escritas subiremos.  
Esperamos que os guste

* * *

"**Por las calles transeúntes nuestras miradas se cruzaron, intercambiaron lo que ambos sentimos en ese momento paralizando allí mismo el tiempo"**

**MIRADAS**

_Tienes miedo de levantar la mirada, porque él te está mirando, pero lo haces. Sus miradas chocan y es ahí cuando surge la magia._

_**Sientes su respiración aún en la distancia, como se aceleran nuestros corazones y la tensión que allí mismo nos atrapa explota.**_

_Quieres esconderte, pero no puedes, no hay manera. Estas atrapada, en sus ojos. Te pierdes._

_**Camino despacio hacia ella, me tiene hipnotizado. Esos ojos avellana, esos labios...tan solo me separan de su boca su aprobación.  
**__  
_

_Se acerca lentamente, me tortura, ya no puedo más. Está pidiendo mi aprobación, lo sé, esos ojos me lo dicen todo y yo no hago nada._

_**Siento que mi mundo vuela al paraíso, es perfecta, toda ella. No aguanto más y la beso dulcemente.  
**__  
_

_Me mantengo quieta, y él reacciona. Corta los pocos centímetros que nos separan. Nuestros labios colapsan y la magia sigue creciendo._

_**Todo mi cuerpo entra en reacción cuando noto sus labios. Me separo y la miro a los ojos... por un segundo siento miedo.  
**__  
_

_Mis miedos se apoderan de mi, se ha separado. Nos estamos torturando ¿Para qué? No lo sé. Intento acercarme, pero él me aparta._

_**Me separo de ella al ver que se acerca a mí. Quiero mirarla a los ojos antes para asegurarme de que realmente esto es real.  
**__  
_

_¿Qué hago? Me alejo lentamente, no es posible, esto no tenía que haber pasado, pero mi corazón me ha traicionado._

_**La cojo suavemente del brazo, le quito un mechón de la cara y la acerco a mí. De nuevo junto nuestros labios perdiéndome en ella.**_

_Siento que me detienen, no me deja huir y la verdad yo tampoco quiero, me vuelve a besar, de la misma manera que lo hizo antes._

_**Siento como se deja llevar por mis besos. Cojo su cintura y la acerco aún más a mi... no puedo**__**creer que esto esté sucediendo.  
**__  
_

_Mi consciencia me reprocha, no puedo hacer esto, pero no le hago caso, no esta vez, siento que todo es un sueño lejos de la realidad._

_**Siento su consentimiento y eso me desboca. Necesito saber más de ella pero me tiene completamente atrapado en sus besos.**_

_¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto? No quiero contestar a esa pregunta, no ahora. Sus besos me hipnotizan._

_**Nos falta el oxígeno, será mejor que nos separemos, aunque no me importaría morir así, junto a ella... besándola. ¿Qué le ocurre?**_

_Tengo que controlarme, no puedo permitirlo, me separo bruscamente de él. Bajo la mirada, no soy capaz de mirar esos ojos._

_**Cojo su barbilla, la obligo a mirarme... y veo en su mirada miedo a la vez que pasión. - **_**Tienes unos ojos preciosos -**_** le digo.**_

_Me obliga a mirarlo, soy débil, me desarma con la mirada. Palabras salen de su boca y siento que mi cara adquiere un color rojizo.  
_

_**Noto su sonrojez, es tan dulce...**_**- Me llamo Rick. - **_**digo sin poder dejar de mirarla. Cojo su mano y la beso cortés y dulcemente**_**.  
**

-Kate... me llamo Kate- _digo nerviosamente. Es lindo, pero esto me asusta, no nos conocemos del todo bien._

_**Kate... se llama Kate**_**. - No nos conocemos Kate, pero he de admitir que me has hecho prisionero de tus ojos -**_**digo como Shakespeare**_**.  
**

_Sabe elegir muy bien las palabras, tiene poder sobre ellas._ -Tal vez necesitamos conocernos más- _Doy un suspiro y sonrío.  
_

_**Esa voz...**_** - Sí, ¿quieres tomar un café? - **_**Espero impaciente su positiva respuesta... y un deseo desgarrador por volver a besarla**_**.  
**

-Semidesnatada y de vainilla-_Le digo, aceptando así su propuesta ¿Realmente estoy permitiendo esto? Ahora ya no me importa_**.**

_**Curiosa mezcla en el café; aunque más curiosa es mi intriga por saber de ella -. **_**Café solo para mi, por favor- **_**le pido al camarero**_.

_Lo miro y sigo sin creer que todo esto está realmente sucediendo, no me lo creo. Pero me siento feliz así_ –Gracias _- le digo.  
_

**¿Por qué? - **_**la curiosidad me posee en esos instantes. ¿Por el café? o... de repente mi mente se nubla y la siento cerca de mí.**_**  
**

-Por todo - _le respondo. Me acerco y veo que a pesar de los minutos antes vividos se pone nervioso, y eso me encanta._

_**Tan solo la beso, la beso y dejo fluir lo que siento en su boca mientras acaricio su rostro y ahogando mi nerviosismo digo**_** - a ti.  
**

_Y por tercera vez me besa, me besa de esa forma que minutos antes había descubierto, pero me separo, necesitamos hablar, tenemos que hacer las cosas como se debe.  
_

_**Estoy nervioso, se que debemos hablar pero ella... ella tiene un poder sobrehumano sobre mí. -**_** Nunca me había pasado esto...- **_**digo tímidamente**_**.  
**

- ¿De qué hablas? _- su comentario me ha confundido ¿Qué no le había pasado? Y una vez más esas inseguridades vuelven a mí, mis miedos._

**- ¡Esto! Quedarme totalmente embaucado ante unos ojos como los tuyos... **_**- estaba casi tartamudeando. Siento una enorme atracción y curiosidad**_**.  
**

_¿Enserio me ha dicho eso? Este hombre consigue que mi cara se pongo de todos los colores _-¿Así? - _es lo único que atino a decir, me he quedado sin palabra alguna_.

**- Sí. Es algo muy raro pero a la vez interesante. Cuéntame algo de ti, por favor - **_**le pido cortésmente; necesito oír esa dulce voz**_**.  
**

- Quiero ser abogada como mis padres - _¿Enserio, Kate? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? Estas fuera de la escuela ¿Y hablas de ello?_

**- ¿Abogada, eh? Entonces me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que en el mundo pronto tendremos a la mejor abogada del mundo para protegernos - **_**le digo**_**.  
**

- Gracias - _y es ahí cuando bajo la mirada_ -. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- _la curiosidad se apodera de mi, el hambre por saber más de él._

**Bueno... mi madre es actriz y yo me dedico más a la escritura. He publicado un par de novelas pero hasta hoy no había encontrado a mi musa.**

* * *

Esperamos que os guste y sobre todo reviews!

El perfil de Derik-castle: u/4441009/Derik-castle


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Eres escritor? - Le pregunto sorprendida, ahora sé porque las palabras fluyen fácilmente en él-¿Qué has escrito?_

_**-Si bueno... "escritor" - hago ademán de las comillas - solo un par de novelas de misterio.-**_

_**Siento como me tenso al hablar de ello. - ¿Que te atrae de la abogacía?**_

_-Quiero hacer justicia a la gente, que paguen las consecuencias de sus actos… ¿Novelas de misterio? Seguramente tengo enfrente mío a unos de los mejores escritores en un futuro.-Le digo tímidamente._

_**- **__**Gracias por el alago, pero eso tendrán que decidirlo mis lectores. A fin de cuentas sin ellos dependerá mi éxito… Justiciera ¿eh? Interesante punto de vista – Rick… deja de hacerte el bobo o se acabará pensando que eres tonto**__._

_-Emmm si si, "justiciera"- Parece que no se le ocurre nada más ¿No puede hablar de otra cosa? Aunque a decir verdad, prefiero guardarme muchas cosas._

_**-**__**Y bueno Kate… ¿vives con tus padres? ¿Ellos están aquí? – me muero de curiosidad por conocerla, quiero saberlo todo sobre ella, quiero… ¿qué quieres Rick? ¿Me vas a decir que te has enamorado a primera vista? –me digo hacia mí mismo**__. _

_-Mis padres... emm... no, no vivo con ellos, alquilo un departamento cerca de la Universidad y ¿Qué me dices de tu madre?-_

_**-**__**Una mujer tan guapa, viviendo sola y sin novio... ¿tienes algún secreto oculto Kate? - dije riéndome rompiendo un poco la tensión.**_

_-¿Y quien ha dicho que no tengo novio? ¿Y que vivo sola?- Intento picarle, quiero ver su reacción._

_**- Aquella respuesta me ha dejado en blanco… ¿es posible que me haya besado y accedido a tomar un café conmigo teniendo novio? – Esto… bueno, después de… - no sabía que decirle.**_

_Se ha quedado en shock, con la mente en blanco, intento contenerme de la risa ¿Cómo es que me pude enamorar a primera vista? -Hey... solo estaba bromeando.-_

_**Bfffffffffffff - salió de mí toda la respiración, que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo durante esos segundos, como si de un huracán se tratase. – Me has asustado… - ambos reímos gratamente después de mi fatídica actuación**_

_Me empieza a doler la panza de tanto tiempo que llevamos riéndonos, como si de dos niños que recién acababan de hacer una travesura se tratase -Hubieras visto tu cara. _

_**Que graciosa ha salido la Señorita Beckett – le decía con una mirada burlesca. – Aunque no me has respondido – le miro intrigado y aún embobado con su risa.**_

_Intento de parar de reír, hacia tiempo que no me divertía de esta forma y menos con un chico.- ¿De que me hablas?-Finjo no acordarme, cuando logro controlarme _

_**¿Qué hace una mujer tan guapa y divertida viviendo sola y sin novio? - le digo riendo de nuevo... no hay quien se resista a esa sonrisa**_

_-Bueno, me dedico completamente a los estudios, no me doy el lujo de distracciones y no te mentía, no vivo sola- Y es la verdad pero no como él ha de pensar_.

_**¿No tiene tiempo para distracciones pero no vive sola? Reflexionaba para mí. - ¡Vaya! Una chica aplicada en todo su esplendor. No me extrañará verte pronto en los juzgados y ser la mejor. ¿Gato o perro? Por eso de no vivir sola - empecé a reírme burlonamente**_

_-¡Por supuesto que soy aplicada! No quiero decepcionar a mis padres, ¿En los juzgados? Creo que aun me falta para llegar hasta ahí, y bueno… pues, creo que vivir con mi amiga es mejor por ahora, así nos repartimos los gastos y no se nos hacen tan pesados, nos ayudamos mutuamente. _

_**Si, tienes toda la razón, con quién mejor que compartir piso que con una amiga y... ¿cómo es que...? - Rnggggg, Rngggg Mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el peor momento y... ¡mierda! se me había olvidado, tenía que ir a recogerla. - Discúlpame un segundo Kate, voy a atender el teléfono. **_

_El sonido de un teléfono se oye, es el de él, se disculpa para poder contestar la llamada ¿Quién será? Su cara fue de sorpresa, tal vez, no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que de algo importante se trata. Un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado se apodera de mi tan solo pensar que él si tiene novia ¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto?_

_**- Si si perdona cariño, se me olvidó por completo... - Verás es que me sucedió algo y... - Si, voy para allí corriendo, no te muevas por favor. / No quería marcharme de allí pero tenía que hacerlo.**_

_He escuchado mal o ¿Le ha llamado cariño? Agudizo mas mi oído y parece que esta hablando con una chica al otro lado del teléfono, eso me destroza completamente por dentro ¿Cómo es que pudo surgir amor a primera vista sin siquiera conocerlo? No lo sé_

_**Con voz triste le dije**__**- Perdona Kate, tengo que marcharme y no me apetece nada pero me están esperando.**__**- La noto rara.**__** - Podré verte alguna vez ¿verdad?**__**Pregunto temeroso, necesitaba volver a verla.**_

_Se tiene que ir, segura a verla a ella ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? – Eeemm sí, claro está bien, no te preocupes- Fuerzo una sonrisa-¿Tienes una pluma y un papel?- A pesar de todo aun me quedan ánimos._

¡_**Por favor, soy escritor! La duda ofende -**__**dije haciéndome el ofendido, intentando romper un poco la tensión de momento. Vi como apuntaba su teléfono y me ponía aún más nervioso**__**- Kate... ¿me permites?**_

_Me entrega la hoja y la pluma, le escribo mi número de teléfono, tal vez estoy actuando como una tonta, pero no puedo evitarlo-Ten. Llámame cuando quieras.-_

**-****Descuida que lo haré, estoy deseando poder volver a verte pero he de marcharme a **

**recoger a otra bella dama. Prometo llamarte pronto. –**_**Me levanto y la beso… vuelven a recorrer chipas por todo mi ser.**_

_Se disculpa por que se tiene que ir, pero no se va sin antes besarme, definitivamente esto ya se nos salió de nuestro control, y eso es malo_

_**¡Mierda! ¡Llegaba tarde! Iba todo lo rápido que podía para recogerla... se enfadaría conmigo y **_

_**con toda la razón. Llegaba tarde a por ella y por haber estado con otra chica... LA chica. A ver qué excusa le pongo yo ahora.**_

* * *

_**Esperamos que os siga gustando la historia. Si nos dejais Review mejor que mejor! ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Se separa rápidamente de mí, al parecer tiene mucha prisa me pregunto ¿Qué demonios le dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono? Mi curiosidad me mata, al grado que decido seguirlo ¿Cómo es que yo estoy haciendo esto? _

_**¡Corre como el viento Perdigón! – Me digo riéndome de mí mismo. Tardo poco en llegar, no estaba tan lejos, y allí la veo. **_

_Camina rápidamente, si no fuera por el ejercicio que hago todas las mañanas seguro que no llegaría, de repente se detiene... ¿A caso ya ha llegado? _

**¡Hola cariño!**_** – y como si de una película de enamorados se tratase vino corriendo hacia mí estirando sus brazos. **_**– ¡Por fin!**_** –decía alegre.**_

_¿Hola cariño? Es ella... ¿Enserio? Pero... ¿Cómo? La chica se me hace conocida pero no logro recordar de donde la conozco_

_**-¿Cómo está mi princesita? ¿Has echado de menos a papá? –le decía a la pequeña Alexis mientras la subía a caballito de mis hombros.**_

_Pero ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar ese pequeño detalle? Es su hija... la imagen que observo enfrente mía simplemente es... tierna_

_**¿Vamos a comer al chino? – Siiiiiiiii – contesta una animada Alexis. – Al girarme para dirigirme al restaurante la veo… de nuevo… es ella, es Kate, y algo me interior se estremece.**_

_Un alivio recorre todo mi cuerpo, descansa, ahora puedo irme tranquila, pero antes de que empiece a caminar él voltea y soy descubierta_

**¿Ka...Kate? ¡Vaya, que coincidencia! ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – **_**estaba intrigado y a la vez nervioso. - **_**¿Papi, quién es? **_**– preguntó una Alexis aún más curiosa.**_

_¿Qué vivo cerca? Vaya me ha dado la excusa perfecta... y la verdad es que no sería una mentira_ - Emm ¿Rick?- _Trato de disimular y tratar de no ser descubierta_

_**Esta es Kate, Alexis. Una… -me tenso nada más pensarlo- una chica estupenda que he conocido hoy en el parque. - ¿La que ha hecho que llegues tarde? –pregunta una Alexis traviesa.**_

-Heey Hola.-_Me agacho quedando a la altura de la niña... de Alexis_- ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre? ¿Llegar tarde por ti? Creo que en parte fue mi culpa-

**¡Alexis! – reprendo a la niña, me puse nervioso. – ¿Vives cerca de aquí? O… ¿Me estabas espiando? – dije esto último riéndome.**

_Me tenso, al escuchar las últimas palabras... sé que lo ha dicho de broma pero, es la pura verdad_.- Vivo cerca...

**Nosotros vamos a comer a un restaurante chino cerca de aquí - **_**¡venga Rick, sin contemplaciones!**_**- ¿quieres acompañarnos? No creo que a esta princesita de aquí le importe.**

¿Acompañarlos? Oh no, no, no... No quiero molestarlos de verdad.- _Digo algo apenada, aunque por dentro me muero por aceptar la propuesta._

**-No molestarás, además así podrás contarme algo sobre ti porque mi papá nunca llega tarde a por mí… y menos por una chica, aunque eres muy guapa, pero no más que yo ¿verdad papá?**

_La pequeña Alexis contesta por su padre, veo como él intenta hablar pero ella lo interrumpe... sus palabras hacen que me sonroja, esta chiquilla es muy listilla al parecer._

**-Tú eres la más bonita de todo el mundo, mi princesita. **_**– le decía mientras la lanzaba al aire jugando con ella.- **_**Y bien ¿Kate? **

_Sin duda es un buen padre, cuatro ojos azules se me quedan mirando, esperando mi respuesta_ -Está bien, acepto- digo finalmente.

**-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Papiiiiiii, Kate se viene! – **_**Alexis se pone a pegar saltitos de emoción alrededor nuestra.**_** – ¡Estupendo! Pues vamos… - **_**me sorprende que acepte, pero me alegro muchísimo.**_

_Me sorprende la reacción de la pequeña ¿Cómo es posible que se alegre si apenas me acaba de conocer? Debe de tener sus razones y me pregunto ¿Cuáles serán?_

_**Ya en el restaurante, nos acomodaron en una mesa para 3. **_**–Alexis quédate con Kate un segundo, si me disculpáis voy a por la sillita para niños. **

_Me quedo sola con Alexis._.. -Así que, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- _Me pregunta, me agarro desprevenida... Esta niña es muy curiosa..._

_**Kate… Me quedo mirándolas mientras pido la sillita para niños. Tengo frente a mí a mi hija y a una mujer realmente increíble.**_

-Bueno pequeña...-_Empiezo a decir pero me quedo callada, una sensación recorre mi cuerpo completo, me está mirando_-Se acaban de conocer justo unos minutos antes ¿No?-_Comenta Alexis_

_**¡UPS! Me giro rápidamente sonrojado. **_**– Gracias, es para la pequeña Alexis.**_** – le digo a uno de los camareros del restaurante. Cuál es mi sorpresa al girarme y ver a ese chico con Kate**_

-Perdón, perdón señorita- _Me decía el joven que acababa de tirarme agua encima "sin querer"_ -Emm no, no te preocupes.-_Dije intentando secarme lo que me había tirado_

**- ¡Eh! No toque a Kate, es la nueva novia de mi papá y solo él puede tocarla**_** – dice una enfada Alexis que le dio una patada al joven. - **_**¡Alexis, pídele disculpas ahora mismo!**_** – dije regañándola.**_

_¿Novia? Mira como nos salió la chiquilla, quiero esconderme de todo el mundo, no quiero que nadie me vea, me quedo callada, sin decir nada_ - Hey no se preocupen, la culpa es mía no la regañe a ella... me llamo Josh...

**Disculpe a mi hija, no tendría que haberle pegado esa patada –**_**estaba asombrado por la actitud de Alexis, nunca había reaccionado así.**_** – Perdone señor **_**–dijo una Alexis sincera.**_

_Josh... Josh... Josh... ¿Por qué se me hace familiar? No lo sé, pero todo esto ha sido tan raro ¿Será él? ¿El que creo quién es?_

_**La noto pensativa ¿será que lo conoce?**_** – Bueno… **_**-intento romper un poco la tensión del momento- **_**nosotros vamos a comer ya, disculpe las molestias Josh.**

_Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos "Vamos a comer" -_Si, si... discúlpenme de verdad no fue mi intención_.- Dice el chico antes de desaparecer de nuestro campo._

**Siento lo ocurrido Kate y lo que dijo Alexis antes… espero que no te haya incomodado ya sabes cómo son los niños. ¿Qué te apetece comer?**

_Se disculpa_ - No te apresures, yo más que nadie sé cómo son los niños.- _Le dedico una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando_.- ¿Comida china?- _Le digo tímidamente, respondiendo así su pregunta_.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo y las reviews. Esperamos que éste también os siga gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

**China imagino, para eso estamos en el restaurante chino **_**– rio ante la respuesta tímida de ella.**_** - ¿Tienes hijos? Al decir que sabes cómo son –**_**pregunto curioso**_**.**

_Se ríe ante mi respuesta, volteo a mí alrededor y es verdad, estamos en un restaurante chino_- Graciosillo... no, no tengo hijos.-

_**La pequeña Alexis y yo rompemos a reír ante su respuesta y su sonrisa sale a relucir tambaleando mi mundo de nuevo. La comida transcurre agradable hasta que…**_

_La comida transcurre de lo más normal, la pequeña Alexis me ha contado miles de anécdotas de su padre que me han hecho reír, de repente siento que alguien se ha parado atrás mío_

_***Pum* Me asestó un puñetazo que me tumbó de una al suelo. Alexis se puso a llorar. - **_**¡Aaaaaauch! ¿Pero qué hace!?**_** – no conocía a esa persona y estaba confuso. **_

_Un golpe lo ha dejado a él inmóvil, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, Alexis se pone a llorar por su padre, pero ¿Quién ha sido el hombre? No lo sé, se ha escapado._..-¡Ayúdenme!- _Me preocupa, le está saliendo sangre._

**Est…Estoy bien, no es nada. Alexis, princesa, no llores, papá está bien **_**– Kate me deja paralizado cuando con una servilleta empieza a limpiar mi labio.**_

_No está bien, no es el único golpe que ha recibido, en cualquier momento se va a desmayar lo sé_- Alexis, pequeña por favor, ve por ayuda.- _No quiero que vea esto y quede traumada_

**¡Aauch! ¡Auch! Pupaaaaa!**_** –digo como si fuera un niño pequeño – **_**¿Quién era ese?**_** – Me siento mareado…muy...muy… - **_**¡Papá!**_** – escucho a Alexis gritar como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí.**_

- Alexis, por favor, tranquilízate, tu papá se va a poner bien... ve por ayuda- _Trato de tranquilizarla, tal vez no la conozca bien pero, no me gusta verla de esa manera. _

_**Todo se me nubla… me siento… me siento… como si me pesaran los párpados. **_**– Ale… Alexis no pasa nada cariño –**_** consigo decirle a mi hija antes de…**_

_Aparto a Alexis de su padre y la obligo a irse, simplemente no puedo permitir que siga viendo todo esto, se me es difícil, pero lo logro, de repente oigo como la sirena de la ambulancia se acerca._

**¿Don…Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? – estoy**_** desorientado. **_**¡¿Y mi hija?! ¿¡Donde está Alexis!?**_** – casi me levanto de la cama pero noto que alguien me para.**_

_Lleva horas inconsciente, me preocupa, tal vez no sé quién es realmente, tal vez nos falta conocernos más, pero me preocupa, más de lo que llegue a imaginarme, de repente empieza a mover y en cuestión de segundos se altera intenta levantarse pero lo paro. _

**Ka…Kate, ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué ha pasado? –**_** solo recuerdo estar comiendo tranquilamente, alguien golpearme y… despertar aquí.**_

-Te dieron un golpe, al parecer fuerte, pero nada grave, y tranquilo que Alexis esta con tu madre, por cierto, es una buena persona.

**-¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo has conseguido su teléfono? **_**–me extraño muchísimo. -**_** ¿Y tú estás bien? **

-Bueno, digamos que logre contactarla por el celular de Alexis, no te preocupes estoy bien- _Le dedico una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo._

_**Esa sonrisa me tranquiliza y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Me dan el alta y vamos a mi apartamento, allí estaban Martha y Alexis.**_

_Finalmente después de tantos papeleo le dan el alta, mi mente no ha dejado de pensar en la situación antes vivida ¿Quién demonios lo golpeó? y ¿Con que propósito? No lo sé, pero si algo es cierto es que lo tengo que averiguar _

**Kate perdona, lo siento mucho, siento lo que ha pasado. Nos han arruinado la comida y… – **_**cojo su mano, lentamente pego su espalda a un árbol y la beso con pasión.**_

_Veo que se detiene, se voltea y... empieza a hablarme_ -**Kate perdona, lo siento mucho, siento lo que ha pasado. Nos han arruinado la comida y…-**_Se acerca a mí, siento que he chocado contra un árbol, me acorrala pero no me importa, me pierdo en su boca._

_**No me quiero separar de ella pero nos falta el aliento, le apartado el mechón de la cara y la beso en la frente**_** – Gracias por todo Kate – **_**cojo su mano con nerviosismo, damos unos pasos y me detiene.**_

_Lo detengo, necesito tener las cosas en clara, no estamos haciendo las cosas bien_ -Rick, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-_Le pregunto, temiendo su respuesta._

**Enamorarme locamente de una mujer que tan solo conozco de unas horas y que sin saber cómo me tiene incondicionalmente cautivado, a la que me encantaría conocer y…**_** – noto su expresión muy extraña ¿qué pasa?**_

-¿Qué somos?- Solo llevamos de conocernos horas, unas simples horas... ¿Y me está pasando esto? Tengo que hacer las cosas bien -¿Estamos haciendo bien?

**Quien sabe, puede que sí o puede que no, pero desde luego sería tonto si no quisiera intentarlo, ¿no te gustaría arriesgarte?**

-No lo sé, nunca he hecho tal cosa, soy muy especial... siempre quiero hacer las cosas bien, de la manera correcta.

_**- Cojo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le digo -**_** Yo también Kate, no me voy a tomar a la ligera esto, no quiero hacerte daño. **

Soy débil ante esa mirada, aquella que me atrapo por completo la primera vez que la vi.-Te propongo algo, hay que darnos nuestro tiempo, tiempo para conocernos mejor y pues el tiempo dirá que sucede ¿Qué me dices? - Listo, ya está, ahora solo falta su respuesta, esa respuesta que, tal vez, lo cambiaría todo

**-¡Claro! Pero… durante… ese tiempo… ¿me dejarás robarte algún beso como este? – **_**decía pausada y seductoramente besándola de nuevo.**_

_Dios... no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, pero tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar_-No lo sé, todo depende de cómo te portes.-

**Oh venga Kate… es muy difícil no poder besarte pero ¿sabes? No pienso arruinar esto, así que seré paciente, ¿nos vamos? – **_**estaba decidido a controlar mis deseos por ella, sabía que ella era la mujer de mis sueños.**_

_Menos mal, al final no ha sido tan difícil como me lo imaginaba, reanudamos nuestra marcha._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos ya en su loft_ -Oh Rick me tenías preocupada, hable con nuestra hija y vine corriendo.-_ ¿Nuestra hija? Pero ¿Quién rayos es esa mujer?_

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Esperamos que os siga gustando._

_Y si nos dejáis reviews ¡mucho mejor! _


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Qué haces tú aquí! – repliqué con furia. ¿Dónde está Alexis? No hace falta que te quedes, así que ¡márchate! –estoy realmente enfadado pero veo aparecer a Alexis y aprieto fuerte mi puño para no gritar.**

_Me quedo paralizada, no reacciono, no sé cómo hacerlo, simplemente me quedo quieta observando la escena que tengo enfrente mío._

**¡Papá!**_** – Cojo a Alexis que vino hacia mí como un rayo. – **_**Tranquila cariño ya estoy en casa, no pasa nada princesa, shhh.**_** - **_**¡Kate! Gracias por cuidar de mi papá**_** – se lanza a los brazos de ella.**_

_Aparece ella, aparece la pequeña Alexis, se alegra tanto de ver a su padre, y eso, me ocasiona felicidad, cuando ya me quise dar cuenta tengo a la niña abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, y sin duda yo le respondo._

**Kate, ¿te importaría quedarte con Alexis un momento? Por favor, pasa y sírvete lo que quieras. **_**– Cojo fuerte del brazo de la otra mujer y la llevo a mi habitación -**_** ¡Richard me haces daño!**

_Me llevo a Alexis, esto no tiene buena pinta _- Vamos Alexis, dime ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu casa? No la conozco.

_**Salgo realmente enfadado de la habitación y pego un portazo que se habría escuchado en todo el vecindario, voy a la cocina y cojo a Alexis en brazos**_**. – Kate, ¿vamos a dar un paseo? **_**– le dedico mi tomo más dulce, adornando el enfado.**_

_Sale enfadado de la habitación, no lo puede ocultar, aunque lo intenta ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué reacciona de esa forma? Se acerca y me habla de la manera más dulce, ella nos está observando y veo en sus ojos odio._

**-Mira Alexis, tu parque favorito ¿vamos? – Siiiii, por fa papiiiii – **_**dice una alegre, y a la vez ajena, Alexis. **_**– Siento lo ocurrido Kate, de veras que lo siento – **_**solo alcanzo a disculparme cabizbajo pero controlando a Alexis en el columpio.**_

_Se disculpa conmigo, es tierno, es dulce... sé que le avergüenza la situación, pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y mostrarle que todo está bien, aunque la curiosidad me mata por dentro_. -¿Qué ha pasado? _Le pregunto_

**Esa mujer es la madre biológica de Alexis pero jamás será su madre. Era inexperto y de aquella situación salió lo más bonito del mundo, Alexis, pero ella se desquitó de toda responsabilidad y se fue a vivir su propia vida.**

-¿Es ella? Pero... no entiendo nada, Alexis es una niña estupenda ¿Cómo puede dejarla así como si nada?

**Esa misma pregunta me he hecho yo durante estos 6 maravillosos años con mi hija, y sigo sin saberlo, no entiendo como… **_**- se me forma un nudo en la garganta y no puedo dejar de mirar a Alexis.**_

_Lo noto algo triste, con un sentimiento de melancolía. Voltea a ver a su hija, y veo en sus ojos algo que simplemente me hace que me enamore más de él, veo orgullo, ternura._

_**Agarro sus manos con delicadeza, la miro a los ojos y la pasión por ella que crece en mí se vuelve incontrolable. Suelto sus manos y voy a jugar con Alexis.**_

_Quería decirme algo, lo sé, lo noto en sus ojos, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, todo ha pasado demasiado rápido._

_**Alexis y yo estuvimos jugando un ratito en diferentes sitios, columpios, tubos, toboganes… pero no puedo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando. Después de lo que le he contado puede que salga horrorizada.**_

_Como buen padre, juega con su hija por diferentes lugares del parque, pero yo me quedo aquí, sentada en los columpios, meditando en lo que me ha dicho y en lo que ha ocurrido._

_**Una de las veces que estaba mirándola, Alexis vino por detrás pensando que estaba pendiente de ella y se me tiró encima haciéndonos caer al suelo de arena – **_**jajajaja papiiiiiii ¿Por qué te caíste?**_** – no podíamos parar de reír.**_

_Me sacan de mis pensamientos, alzo la mirada y los veo, padre e hija, no pueden ser más adorables, disfruto del momento tan solo observándolos de lejos, me han sacado una sonrisa tonta, decidí acercarme a ellos no puedo evitarlo. Poco a poco esa risa fuerte que por unos segundos antes deja de escucharse, han visto algo, y supongo que nada bueno._

**¡Cuidado Kate!**_** – fui corriendo hacia ella cerciorándome de que Alexis estaba a cubierto detrás de un tubo de cemento grande del parque; me lancé sobre Kate instintivamente. - **_**¡Por poco te da esa pelota de beisbol en la cabeza! Jajajaja**_** – me quedé anonadado al ver en la situación en la que nos habíamos quedado.**_

_¿Qué ha pasado? Él se avienta sobre mí, tratando de salvarme de... ¿Una pelota? ¿Enserio? Me quedo atónita ante la situación, en esta postura se me es difícil guardar la cordura. Un grito ahogado de Alexis nos interrumpe._

_**Sus ojos me atraparon momentáneamente, dejándome sin respiración, era tan… - **_**¡Kate! ¿Estás bien?**_** – preguntaba Alexis mientras corría hacia nosotros. - **_**¿No te habrá aplastado mi papá no? - ¡Pero bueno! Pequeña diablilla ¿no te preocupas por tu padre? **_**– ayudé a levantar a Kate y en cuanto estuvo despistada Alexis la atrapé entre mis "cosqui-garras", como las llamaba ella, haciéndole cosquillas.**_

De un de repente, le para de dar cosquillas a la pequeña Alexis, y temo lo peor, lo que se viene, lo veo, veo como se acerca esa situación intento hacer todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra, corro, corro hasta que ya no lo veo por ningún lado, o eso creía, pues siento que alguien esta atrás mío, siento su respiración y es ahí cuando ya no me queda nada que hacer, intento zafarme , escaparme, pero claramente es imposible me ha atrapado.

**¡COSQUI-GARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – **_**grito con voz de niño, juguetón y divertido. Atrapo a Kate con mis manos y las cosquillas no cesan, a la guerra de cosquillas se une Alexis. No podía parar de reír con esa situación.**_

_No, esto no puede ser soy débil ante esto, no puedo parar de reírme_ -¡Nooo!- _grito, grito como si eso impidiera su plan, y para el colmo, se une la pequeña -_No por favor, paren, paren- _Supliqué como una niña chiquita._

**¿Estás diciendo que te rindes?, Alexis… ¿ha dicho ya que se rinde, Kate? **_**– preguntaba mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas, tirada en el suelo de arena. **_**– Noooo papi, no lo ha dicho, sigamos haciéndole cosquillas **_**– gritaba eufórica Alexis.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Por favor ya, ya...- _Apenas logre articular palabra la risa se apoderaba de mi como nunca antes, pero me negaba a rendirme._

**No, no, tienes que decir las palabras mágicas – **_**decía una traviesa Alexis.**_** – Alexis manda, ya sabes lo que te toca – **_**decía riéndome**_**.**

_Pero a este paso estos dos me van a dejar sin respiración_ - Ya verán _- les digo mientras intento escaparme._

_**Miro incrédulo a Kate, no se irá a pensar que se podría escapar de nuestras cosqui-garras. Espera… ¿Qué hace Kate? ¿Cómo ha…?**_

_Ufff me libro, por fin he salido de la tortura_ -¡Ahora atrápenme! - _les reto empezando a correr._

_**Cogí a Alexis a caballito - **_**¡A por ella Alexis!**_** – salí corriendo tras Kate como si de una persecución se tratase. - **_**¡Te atraparemos!**_** – decía Alexis con el brazo al aire como si llevara una espada.**_

_Me escondo detrás de un gran árbol, teniendo cuidado de que no me vean._ -¿Dónde se ha metido Kate, papi? - _Oigo como la pequeña Alexis le pregunta a su padre._

**Uhmm, no lo sé… ¿Kaaaate? ¿Estás por ahí? - **_**sabía perfectamente donde estaba, ese olor me podría guiar hasta en la noche más oscura. Le hice una señal a Alexis para que no hablara mientras nos íbamos acercando a ella por detrás.**_

Me han descubierto veo como Rick le hace señales a su hija, tengo que reaccionar y rápido si no quiero que me atrapen.

_**Fuimos corriendo hacia ella y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Alexis se le tiró encima como si fuera a cazar a su presa. **_**– **_**Alexis con cuidado que os vais a hacer daño**_** – **_**decía entre risas.**_** – Cosqui-garraaaaaaaaaaassssss – **_**gritaba Alexis de nuevo, riendo.**_

_No me da tiempo, Alexis se me abalanza sobre mí, caímos en el suelo, en el suave pasto del parque y una vez me empiezo a retorcer, me está haciendo cosquillas_

_**Aquella imagen de Kate jugando con mi hija era tan… extraña y perfecta a la vez… Pasamos una tarde buena, fuimos a tomar un helado y estuvimos paseando hasta que a ella le llamaron.**_

_Suena mí celular, veo la pantalla, es él, es Demming ¿Qué querrá de mí? Rechazo la llamada, no me apetece hablar ahorita, ya será después, levanto la mirada y veo esos ojos que me hipnotizan._

**-¿Todo bien? Es tarde y seguramente tengas cosas que hacer, no quiero interponerme entre sus quehaceres**_** –dije algo apenado, deseaba con todas mis ganas que no se marchara -.**_

-Emm sí, todo bien. Tienes razón ya es tarde y mi amiga ha de estar preocupada, mañana será un día pesado en la universidad tendré que descansar - le digo mientras me acerco peligrosamente a él -. Gracias por todo - le doy un lento beso en la mejilla, provocándolo, se que no hará nada indebido por su hija -. Adiós pequeña - me despido de ella-.

_**Me ruboriza por dentro, ese beso no se hubiera quedado ahí de no haber estado Alexis, pero me conformaré… de momento.**_ **- Bueno pequeñaja, tu y yo nos vamos para casa que mañana tienes cole y no son horas de estar despierta.**

_Me dirijo directamente a mí departamento caminando con una sonrisa tonta en mí cara ¿Qué me ha hecho ese hombre? Algo tiene que yo no he logrado descifrar, ese algo que me atrapa por completo._

_**Mi sonrisa se quitó por completo en cuanto la vi allí, subí a Alexis a su habitación y la acosté. Bajé y fui directo a mi despacho. **_**- ¡Que haces aquí todavía! ¡Te dije que te largaras de aquí! – Rick por favor, escúchame, me equivoqué, ahora lo sé… perdóname**_**.**_

_Llegue por fin a mí departamento, estaba agotada, cansada, me extraño no ver a mi compañera de piso aquí, no era normal en ella, ya era tarde, decidí no pensar en ello, e irme a dormir con muchos pensamientos en mí mente._

**¿Qué te perdone después de lo que me hiciste, nos hiciste? No tengo nada que perdonarte Meredith. Vete de mi casa.**_** – **_**Es por esa furcia ¿no?**_** – Meredith gritaba ahora con rabia, salió disparada hacia mí, me dio una bofetada y se marchó.**_

Despierto en medio de la noche, asustada, espantada, he tenido una pesadilla, la misma que me ha estado atormentando estos últimos meses y temía que se haga realidad.

_**No puedo dormir, estoy nervioso por lo sucedido hoy pero sobre todo por ella… esa sonrisa me tiene robado el sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.**_** - ¿Papi? Tengo miedo – **_**dice una llorosa y asustada Alexis -**_**. Vente aquí cariño, duerme conmigo y nada te pasará.**

_Trato de conciliar el sueño, de no mantenerme despierta, trato de que mis ojos se cierren y que mi mente se adentre en un mundo desconocido y tan extraño, pero a la vez tan torturante, debo de enfrentarme a este miedo, no debo permitir que se siga apoderándose de mí como si nada, tengo que vencerlo._

_**- **_**Venga pequeña calabaza, que al final llegarás tarde al cole. La nave despega y cierra sus puertas en 3… 2… **_**- antes de llegar al 1, Alexis corría como si esa nave imaginaria cerrara sus puertas de verdad. – **_**Voooooooooooooy **

_Despierto, me dirijo a la sala y la veo a ella a Mady ¿Qué rayos hizo toda la noche? sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar. _-¡Mady!_ -le grito fuertemente causando así que se caiga al suelo._

_**Dejé a Alexis en el colegio y me fui a Central Park, estaba inspirado para escribir aquella mañana.**_

_Nos arreglamos, se nos hacia tarde, teníamos que hacer horas de viaje para llegar a la universidad, menos mal que hoy solo tendríamos dos clases, pero antes hicimos una parada en Central Park._

_**Las palabras fluían por mis manos, tecleaba sin cesar el portátil, le estaba cogiendo el gusto de venir al parque a escribir. Por unos instantes me quedé mirando al cielo…**_

_Me gustaba venir a este lugar, me traía miles de recuerdos que marcaron mí vida, de repente el sol se esconde, y disfruto de cada segundo preparándome para seguir adelante._

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por las reviews! Esperamos más y que os siga gustando._


	7. Chapter 7

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer bien las cosas con ella, así lo quería ella y así lo quería yo. Mi relación con Meredith fue un error, pero me dio el error más maravilloso del mundo: Alexis.**_

Estaba empezando a llover, esas gotas caían del cielo, sería mejor que me marchara ya, pero no antes sin echarle un vistazo a todo el parque.

**-¡Mierda! – **_**Maldije en voz alta**_** – Otra vez la lluvia, con el bonito día que estaba haciendo. Será mejor que recoja esto – **_**murmuraba en voz alta. Estaba saliendo ya del parque cuando noté que alguien…**_

_¿Es él? Esto ya es el colmo, encontrándomelo justo aquí, en este lugar tan especial para mí_ - ¿Que has visto? Que te brillan los ojos, Kate - _Me pregunta mí amiga, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

**¡Kate!**_** - levantó su brazo haciéndome señas y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ella y otra chica más - **_**¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y la universidad?**__

_Es él, se acerca a mí._ - ¿Quién es ese tipo? - _Me pregunta Mady, pero antes de que pueda responder él ya está justo enfrente mío_- Paseaba antes de irme a la universidad, aprovechando que entro tarde.

_**Sé que me dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien y despacio pero… no puedo pasar sin besarla - **_**Eso está bien, pasear para entrar con ganas a estudiar y… ¿sabes que va bien también? ¡Esto! – la beso dulcemente.**

_Habla y me besa tan rápido que no me da tiempo de reaccionar, y simplemente le respondo, de repente oímos un carraspeo._

_**Oigo el carraspeo y me sonrojo **_**– Disculpa, soy Richard el… - **_**¿y ahora que digo?**_

-El novio de Kate, supongo, yo soy Mady, su amiga_- esas palabras hacen que me quiera esconder de medio mundo._

**En…Encantada Mady. Y bueno, Kate y yo aún no somos novios pero no me daré por vencido con ella, merecen que luchen por ella y yo lo haré**_** – le digo sonriente.**_

-¡Con razón! Ya se me hacia raro que no me haya hablado nada de ti _- esta conversación ya no me estaba gustando -_. Emmm si, Rick se nos hace tarde para la universidad, nos vemos luego.

_**Las palabras de su amiga Mady me dejan como si me acabaran de tirar por encima una jarra de agua helada**_** – Hast… hasta luego.**

-¡Madisson!- _Le reprocho cuando ya estamos "algo" lejos del parque_ -¡Vaya! que me llames por mi nombre no es muy bueno ¿Qué he hecho?- _Me saca de mis casillas cuando reacciona así_- Sabes muy bien que has hecho, no te hagas.-

_**Empezó a llover más fuerte y me fui corriendo a casa sino quería que se mojara el portátil además así aprovecharía para dejar la comida lista para cuando saliera Alexis.**_

_Tomamos un avión, ya no había tiempo para irnos en camión, habíamos estado pensando en la posibilidad de cambiarnos a California, pero solo había una cosa que lo impedía_ -Mis padres-

_**Recogí a Alexis del colegio y comimos en casa. Mientras ella hacía los deberes yo me senté en el sofá a escribir y… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho la amiga de Kate ¿no soy nada para ella realmente?**_

_Las clases se me hicieron eternas menos mal que solo eran dos, de repente me topo con alguien_ -Perdón, perdón- _Me disculpo, recogiendo así las cosas que le he tirad_o - No te preocupes, chica-.

**-Papi ¿hoy iremos al parque con Kate? – No cariño, Kate está ocupada, pero si quieres podemos ir nosotros un ratito ¿te parece? - Síiiiiiiiiiii **

-¿Cómo te llamas?- _Me pregunta ella, la chica simpática, cae realmente bien_ -Kate, me llamo Kate.- _Le dedico una sonrisa_.- ¡Mucho gusto, Kate! Yo soy Lanie.-

_**Alexis jugaba con todas las niñas del parque y mientras yo escribía en una pequeña libreta algunas ocurrencias, cogí mi teléfono y marqué su número - **_**¿Kate?**_** – esa voz… **_

-Mucho gusto, Lanie, espero llevarme bien contigo-_ Le digo cortésmente_ - no lo dudes chica, ¿Dónde vives?-_Esa pregunta me agarro desprevenida _- En Nueva York- Le conteste- ¡Vaya! ¿Enserio? Esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia, yo también vivo por ahí- _Mi teléfono empieza a sonar, veo la pantalla y es él, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro_- ¿Rick?-

**-¿Te pillo en mal momento? No sé si quizás estás en la universidad, solo quería escuchar tu voz y bueno… no sé – **_**reí tímidamente.**_

_Su voz, esa voz única que... hace que mi cuerpo experimente sensaciones antes no experimentada_s- No, no te preocupes, ya he terminado las clases.

**-¡Bien!**_** – Dije eufórico - **_**¿te apetece que cenemos juntos? Mi madre vendrá hoy a casa y se puede quedar con Alexis**_** – esperaba con ganas que no tuviera ningún compromiso.**_

-¿A cenar? ¿Esta noche? No lo sé, todo depende de que tan tarde llegue a casa, la universidad no está muy cerca que digamos- _Siento como Lanie se me queda mirando._

_**-**_**Vaya… Bueno si quieres voy a recogerte en mi coche, desempolvarlo nunca viene mal y estaría encantado**_** – se va a pensar que estoy desesperado… "lo estás" me dice mi voz interior-.**_

-Agradezco tu propuesta, pero, no quiero molestarte, realmente no te imaginas lo lejos que esta- _Lanie sigue mirándome... pero no con cualquier mirada_ -Acepta- _Me dice ella en un susurro._

**-¡Ni que te hubieras ido del estado!**_** – rio abiertamente - ¡**_**Papi! ¿Con quién hablas?**_** – viene corriendo la pequeña Alexis.**_

-Pues... si, lo he hecho... estudio en Stamford.- _Le digo, esperando así su reacción, de repente oigo la voz de la pequeña Alexis._

**-Es Kate cariño**_** – digo con voz apagada – **_**ves a jugar un ratito más cariño**_** – veo como se aleja no sin antes decirme al oído que le de un beso de su parte.**_

_Aparto el móvil de mi oído, Lanie me ha estado haciendo señas_ -¿Qué pasa?- _Le pregunto_ -Pon el altavoz, anda, que por lo que veo quieres mucho a ese chico y yo te voy ayudar-_Me dice una sonriente Lanie y yo... y yo pues, le hago caso._


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Alexis te manda un beso, estamos en el parque - ¿Stamford? Me repetía a mí mismo – Y… bueno, está algo lejos pero no me importará ir a por ti aunque ya no sé si estoy siendo muy pesado.**_

-Dile que si... y ¿Quién es Alexis?- _Me decía mi recién conocida amiga._.. - shhh - _la callo, esperando que Rick no hubiera oído nada_.- ¿Seguro que no es mucha molestia? ¡Ah! y dale un beso de mi parte a esa pequeña-

_**-¿Quién hay ahí contigo? – pregunto extrañado.**_

-No hagas caso... es Lanie una amiga.- Le digo restándole importancia.

**-Entonces… ¿te apetece o no? Veo que estás ocupada – **_**quizás ha sonado un poco borde, pero parece que no quiera verme.**_

- Cenar contigo me encantaría- _Digo con una sonrisa en mis labios_.- Y bueno... si no es mucha molestia, creo que me haría bien que vinieras por mí.-

**-¿Sí!? ¡Perfecto! Pues voy para casa a dejar a Alexis con mi madre y te recojo ¿dónde quieres que te recoja? – le pregunto efusivo.**

-En la entrada de la universidad ¿Vale?- _Le digo un tanto apenada, nunca nadie me había venido a recoger, si siquiera mis propios padres._

**-¡Perfecto! Allí estaré, cuando esté llegando te llamaré. Un saludo para tu amiga y para ti… - dejo pasar unos segundos y escucho cuchicheo de fondo – un beso en esos dulces labios.**

-¡Lanie!- _La reprendo_ -¿Qué?- _Se hace la que no sabe_ -¡Cállate!- _de repente oigo como Rick dice algo que me sonroja_ -**un beso en esos dulces labios.-**_y yo me quedo helada, sin saber que responder._

**Bueno os dejo chicas, que os veo entretenidas. Kate te veo en unas horas **_**– cuelgo y me llevo a Alexis para casa, estaba realmente feliz. - **_**¿Papa porque sonríes tanto? - ¿No puedo sonreír por tener a la niña más bonita del mundo? - ¿Seré yo no? - ¿Quién iba a ser si no?**_** - ¿Kate? – me quedé paralizado.**_

- Mira, ahora no se te puede quitar es sonrisa de tu cara, Kate ¿Qué tiene ese chico? ¿Es guapo?  
- Todo Lanie, todo... sobre todo esa mirada, esos ojos azules que me atraparon.  
- Por suerte tendré la fortuna de conocerlo ¿No?

**Cariño Kate es preciosa también, pero tú eres mi princesa – **_**le doy un tierno beso y la lanzo al aire jugando con ella. Llegamos a casa, me duché rápidamente y me arreglé, quería estar bien para ella –**_** Madre, llegaré algo tarde.**

-¡Hola Mady!- Le digo cuando por fin la encuentro -¡Kate!- Me nombra como si nos hubiéramos dejado de ver hace siglos -Mira, ella es Lanie- Las presento -Lanie, ella es Mady- -Encantada- Dicen la dos al mismo tiempo.

_**Ya estaba casi llegando a Stamford y cada vez estaba más nervioso, nunca me había pasado esto. ¡Yo! Un chico seguro y decidido… pero Kate… hacía temblar todo mi organismo emocional**_** - Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – **_**se escucha de fondo un pitido de otro coche.**_

_Pasamos el día disfrutando, paseando y hablando de cosas de chicas_ - Kate, ¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde- _¡Ups! se me había olvidado decirle que Rick vendría por mi_ -Emm si quieres vete tú, yo me tengo que quedar hacer unas cosas- _Le dije, sintiendo encima la mirada de Lanie_-Vale, está bien, te espero en casa.-_Dicho esto ella se marcho._

_**¡Mierda! Maldecía… siempre pasa algo, a 10 minutos de poder verla y se chocan contra mí, ahora me retrasaré. Será mejor que la llame - **_**¿Kate?**_** –digo un poco sofocado, aun me duele un poco el cuello.**_

-¿Qué?- _Digo ante la interrogante mirada de Lanie_ -¿por qué no le has dicho lo de Rick?- _Me pregunta, suspiro y me preparo para una larga, larga charla, por suerte el timbre del celular me salva _-¿Rick? ¿Estás bien?- _Le pregunto preocupada_

**-Sí, no te preocupes. He tenido un pequeño accidente con el coche, me retrasaré 20 minutos más ¿Vale? **

-¿En el coche? ¿Donde estas? Si quieres voy para allá

**-No, no, en nada estoy allí. Tengo que rellenar unos papeles con la policía. – Colgué e intenté agilizar todo el trámite… ya bastante nervioso estaba-.**

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- _Me pregunto Lanie_ -Tuvo un pequeño accidente ¡Por Dios! No sé qué pensar Lanie- -Tranquila, seguro no es nada. - Eso espero...eso espero - Ahora dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**-¿Está usted bien? Tiene un poco de sangre en la cabeza – me toco la cabeza y tenía una pequeña brecha, no me había dado ni cuenta -. S...Si, no se preocupe ahora me la curaré. – terminamos con el papeleo y salí disparado para allí.**

-Pues... solo sucedió nos conocimos, un cruce de miradas y ya está- _Le dije recordando ese momento... tan perfecto._

_**Ya estaba en la puerta de la universidad pero no la veía**_** – Espero que no se haya cansado de esperar – **_**me decía entre susurros a mí mismo. La veo y aparco justo a su lado**_**. – Hola preciosa.**

-Ha llegado- _Le digo a Lanie en un susurro para que no oyera él_ -¡Richard!- _Corro hacia él y lo abrazo, de repente veo que tiene ¿Sangre?_

**-¡Auuuuuuuuuu! No toques, no toques – **_**pongo pucheros tocándome la cabeza.**_

-Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado? Vamos tenemos que ir al doctor- _Le digo cariñosamente_ -¡Kate! ¿No te he dicho antes? Soy medica... creo que puedo ayudarles- _dice Lanie._

_**Levanto un dedo condicionando – **_**Primero de todo chicas**_** – me acerco a Kate – **_**esto**_** – la beso, no aguantaba más sin poder hacerlo. Levanto un segundo dedo -. **_**Segundo, no es nada, un simple golpe. Agua y jabón y listo**_** – rio.**_

-¡Richard!- _Le lanzo una mirada "asesina" la peor que puedo poner_ -Te vas a dejar curar esa herida por Lanie y... por favor ¡Ya no más besos! ¿Entendido?

_**Pongo mi mejor cara de pucheros y respondo con voz de niño pequeño**_** – Vale. Cúrame Lanie.**

_Adoro como pone esa carita de niño chiquito, es tan...tan lindo, le doy un beso suave en la mejilla_ -Ahora, déjate curar por Lanie-

_**Me sorprende ese beso y sonrío sin darme cuenta y con la misma voz de niño pequeño –**_** Vaaaaaaaaaaaaale. ¡Aaaaaauch! – me quejo.**

* * *

**Perdón, tuve que volver a subirlo porque hubo un error con las frases.**

**Esperamos que os siga gustando la historia, hoy doble capítulo. Gracias por las reviews y esperamos mas!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Me rio por lo bajo, me encanta esa nueva faceta que acabo de descubrir de él... "niño"_ - No se queje - _le dice Lanie_. - Chica ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de este hombre?

**¿Sabes que puedo oírte? – **_**Digo haciéndome el mártir**_**. - Aunque la verdad yo también me lo pregunto **_**– inconscientemente sonrío de nuevo.**_

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que lo digo?- _Veo como Lanie cambia de expresión, algo ha visto en él _-¿Acaso eres tu Richard Castle?

**- Mmm… si ¿nos conocemos? – **_**pregunto extrañado.**_

- No, no... No hasta ahora, me he leído todas tus novelas. - _Me quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta y la respuesta que acaba de dar Lanie, realmente no me lo esperaba._

_**- ¿Todas? – rio sin saber bien que decir – **_**bueno tan solo he escrito dos… estoy empezando pero... ¡wow! Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten**_** – sonrío sin parar.**_

- ¿Dos?, ¿Cuáles? - _Pregunto curiosa, algo me dice que ya las había leído... o por lo menos escuchado hablar._

**- Pues… una saga de Derrick Storm, un detective privado – **_**digo orgulloso de mi trabajo**_**.**

- ¿En serio? - _Abro los ojos como platos _- ¡Mi mamá es fanática de tus libros! - _le digo un tanto emocionada._

**¡Wow! Tengo aquí un club de fans y yo sin enterarme – **_**consigo sacarles unas risas y las mías no podían faltar.**_** – Lanie ¿te acercamos a algún sitio? Me gustaría, si me dejas, poder llevar a Kate a cenar.**

- No te creas tanto, chico escritor, y bueno todavía no es de noche ¿Y ya quieres llevarla a cenar? ¡Por favor! necesita arreglarse, llévanos a su casa y... bueno, seguro te dará un infarto al verla como la arregle.

_**Mi cara era todo un show, las palabras de su compañera me dejaron sin habla durante unos instantes – **_**Pues no se hable más, suban por favor damas. Próxima parada: Casa de Kate. ¿La dirección, por favor? **

_Le doy mi dirección y nos lleva directamente hasta ahí, en todo el trayecto que podido conocer mejor a Lanie pero sobretodo a él._

**- Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino chicas… Mmm… ¿os espero aquí?**_** –pregunto sugerente**_**.**

- Si quieres puedes subir...- _pero antes de que pueda decir palabra alguna, Lanie me interrumpe._ -¡No! Que aquí se quede, sino va arruinar la sorpresa.

**- Ok, de acuerdo, aunque sin desmerecerte Lanie… a Kate no le hace falta nada más que ser ella misma para haberme dejado cautivado **_**– me sorprendo de mis propias palabras.**_

- Gracias Rick - _me sonrojo con sus palabras, sin duda alguna se nota que es un escritor... un buen escritor._- Ya basta de miraditas, par de tortolitos... si me disculpas me robaré a tu novia.

_**De nuevo vuelven a llamarla "mi novia" y antes de que me de tiempo a reaccionar ya han desaparecido hacia su apartamento. Aprovecharé para llamar a Martha.**_

_Lanie se encarga de arreglarme ¿Cómo es posible que una persona que acabo de conocer le tenga más confianza que a la propia Mady? Hay algo especial en ella que hace que confíe plenamente en ella. El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos ¿Quién será?_

_**Estoy nervioso, ¿debería subir? Están tardando mucho pero… ¡mierda! No sé el número de su apartamento. **_

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- _Pregunta una Mady sorprendida, lo noto en su voz_.- ¡Estoy aquí!- _Le grito para que pueda oírme._ - Pensaba que todavía estabas en California, amiga... mira a quien he encontrado.- _Veo como Demming aparece casi enseguida que ella entrara en mi habitación_.- ¡Ah! Hola Lanie - _La saluda Madisson, cuando se percato de su presencia._

_**Creo que voy a llamarla, empiezo a impacientarme y eso no es bueno, no voy a poder controlarme a este paso al verla y quiero hacer las cosas despacio, como ella quiere. - **_**¿Kate?**_** – me quedo completamente paralizado cuando escucho la voz de un hombre decirle eso.**_

- Chicos, no es por nada pero aquí mi amiga, Kate, tiene una cita con su escritor, así que ¿Me harían el favor de retirarse para terminar de arreglarla? Si gracias- _Lanie me había quitado un gran peso del encima, realmente no quería hablar con Demming. Siento que mi celular suena_ -¿Si?- _Contesto_ - Me gustaría verte en otra ocasión, Kate - _dijo Demming antes de marcharse, esperando que Rick no haya oído absolutamente nada._

_**Cuelgo, tan solo cuelgo y me meto en el coche. Pongo la música un poco alta y veo salir a un tío de allí.**_

_Me cuelga, no me da tiempo de decir nada. _- Listo, ya puedes irte guapa, impresiónalo - _me dice Lanie, dándome los últimos retoques._

_**Era más o menos igual de alto que yo, también con ojos azules y de cuerpo bien ceñido… además se le veía salir sonriente… ¿qué ha pasado allí arriba? Golpeo fuerte el volante del coche con rabia.**_

_Le envío un mensaje de texto a su celular: "Sube por mí, departamento 201". Esperando ansiosa su llegada._

_**Recibo un mensaje suyo y no sé qué hacer… estoy confuso. – Mira Rick… déjate de tonterías, no eres su novio todavía y quizás no sea nada ¿no? – me decía a mí mismo mientras decía que hacer.**_

_- _Se ha ido_- me dice Mady. – Bien - fue lo único que logre contestar, me estaban consumiendo los nervios. - _¿Se puede saber con quién saldrás? - Con Rick.

_**Arranqué el coche dispuesto a irme, estaba enfadado… estaba… decepcionado - ¡Joder! ¡No puedes estar celoso por algo así! – me grité a mí mismo. **_

-¿Con Rick? ¡Vaya! ¿Y no me habías dicho nada?-_ Me dice una Mady enfadada... veo como Lanie se aleja y toma mi celular, está llamando a alguien. - _Lanie ¡¿Qué haces?!

_**Es ella… paro el coche… no me iba a marchar de allí sin luchar - "En el amor y la guerra todo vale" ¿no? Pues es lo que pienso hacer – me repetía. Colgué la llamada y me dispuse a subir.**_

_- Llamaba a tu chico, hace un momento vi como se marchaba, al parecer vio algo que le desagrado - _me decía Lanie... pero ¿Cómo?

_**Estoy frente a su puerta, nervioso… y respirando profundamente llamo a la puerta.**_

¿Cómo sabes eso?-_Le preguntamos al mismo instante Mady y yo a Lanie.__- _La ventana_ -__es lo único que contesta. - S_e oye el timbre_ - dice Mady. - ¿Es él? - si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora más._

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy! Gracias por los comentarios y los que leéis sin comentar también._

_Hasta el próximo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Abre la puerta Mady y me sorprendo, pensé que solo estarían Lanie y Kate – **_**Ho…hola, ¿está Kate preparada?**_** – decía nervioso.**_

-¡Hola! ¿Rick, no?Esta en su habitación con Lanie, enseguida vuelve_. - Oigo como Mady lo recibe y mi nerviosismo aumenta más, salgo de una vez, quedando así frente a él._

_**Mis ojos se iluminaron de repente, mi cuerpo no reacciona ante semejante imagen. Parecía que hubiera bajado del cielo el ángel más perfecto jamás creado… no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento en este momento y debía de notárseme mucho.**_

_Se me queda mirando fijamente, no sé qué hacer, no sé que responder. Todo a mi alrededor ha desaparecido, solo existimos él y yo, solo nosotros._

_**Con tan solo mirarla ya hacía que mi cuerpo tuviera miles de reacciones diferentes.- **_**Est… estas preciosa Kate, yo… no sé qué decir. ¿Puedo…?**_** – le extiendo mi mano**_

_Me tiende la mano y yo solo puedo aceptarla, una sonrisa aparece en mí, casi sin darme cuenta de ello._

_**Le cojo la mano y hago que gire sobre sí misma, la paro despacio, la miro a los ojos y siento lo mismo que sentí en aquel parque la primera vez que la vi. Deseo poder besarla pero solo lo haré si ella me deja, haremos las cosas despacio como pidió.**_

-¿Apoco no esta hermosa mi amiga?_-__Interviene Lanie, siento como me voy poniendo de todos los colores, siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera observando._

**-Siempre, siempre está hermosa, pero… si tuviera que describir este momento para alguno de mis libros no podría porque su belleza ha seducido mi razón. **

-¿Vamos? - _Pregunto, deseando salir de aquel departamento, de disfrutar de una fresca y linda noche._

_**Le pongo el brazo para que pueda abrazarse a él, llamo al ascensor, bajamos en lo que me pareció un eterno minuto en el que no podía soportar no lanzarme a besar esos labios, recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y… - **_**¡tic!**_** – el ascensor había llegado a su destino cortando mis pensamientos sofocantes y la llevo hasta el coche, no sin antes abrirle su puerta para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente.**_

_Estos minutos largos, eternos, que simplemente consiguen una sola cosa, torturarme, pero de la manera más ¿linda? No lo sé, simplemente no puedo describirlo, no puedo, es imposible. Como todo un caballero, me abre la puerta de su coche. Esto solo es el comienzo de una perfecta noche, o al menos, eso espero. _

_**Una vez más la miro a los ojos - **_**¿Dónde te apetece salir a cenar?**_** – no puedo apartar la vista de ella, toda ella.**_

_Esos ojos azules me miran fijamente, como la primera vez, como aquel cruce de miradas, que solo ocasiono que me enamorara de él.- _Sorpréndeme.

**-Uhmm, de acuerdo, pero antes déjame hacer una llamada. **_**– Llamé a Charlie, el jefe de uno de los restaurantes más tranquilos y acogedores de los que yo conocía y como me debía un favor esta noche lo merecía.**_

_Hace la llamada y de inmediato arranca el coche. Pienso, pienso sin detenerme ni un minuto... pienso en todo esto, en lo que ha estado pasando. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**-Ya hemos llegado, espero que te guste **_**– salgo del coche y voy corriendo hacia su puerta para abrírsela y poder ofrecerle mi mano como apoyo para poder salir y allí está ella… radiante, dejándome de nuevo sin aliento.**_

_No me había fijado tanto en él y... ahora que lo veo, esta guapo, esa camisa azul combina con sus ojos. Esas ganas de besarlo se apoderan de mi... no Kate, no puedes, tienes que hacer las cosas bien, me repito una y otra vez._

_**Se tropieza levemente con un pequeño escalón del restaurante y se apoya en mi pecho quedándonos sumamente cerca… siento como mi corazón se sale de órbita y entonces siento como ella…**_

_Me tenso... como nunca lo he hecho. Aquellos centímetros que nos separan son sumamente peligrosos, mi mente está en blanco, no sé cómo responder, no sé cómo actuar._

_**La beso, no soporto esta tensión… no puedo privarme del maravilloso deleite del sabor de esos labios y siento que no soy el único en sentir esto.**_

_Me besa... simplemente me besa como si fuera la última vez, me besa de esa manera que solo él sabe hacerlo, esos suaves y cálidos besos hacen que pierda toda la razón._

**-¿Entramos? **_**– no podía seguir besándola sin querer devorarla y debía controlarme.**_

_Se aparta de mí, y doy gracias a Dios por ello, porque de no ser así no hubiera soportado más esa situación._

_**Había reservado una mesa bien decorada con una rosa roja y una vela en el centro, situada alejada de la multitud, con vistas a la nocturnidad de la ciudad. Todo era perfecto, ella era perfecta…**_

E_ntramos al restaurante, era tan lujoso y sencillo a la vez, cuando vi nuestra mesa, aquella aislada de los demás no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír._

_**Verla así de sonriente me derretía por dentro, la comida fue tranquila, estuvimos hablando de su universidad y algo de mis libros hasta que la conversación se tornó más profunda.**_

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? - _Me atreví a preguntar, aquello estaba repitiéndose en mi mente y no podía pasar a oportunidad_

**- Conoceros y en mi caso… enamorarme aún más de ti a cada instante que pasa – **_**lo digo del tirón, sin miedos, decidido.**_

-¿Y realmente nos estamos conociendo bien? ¿Estamos haciendo las cosas bien?-

**-Bueno… - hice una pequeña pausa – tan solo han pasado dos días y hemos podido hablar poco realmente pero lo he pasado realmente bien los momentos que hemos estado juntos y has conocido a una de las partes más importantes en mi vida, mi hija; ahora creo que… -**_** estoy nervioso, se me nota.**_

_Esta nervioso, lo puedo ver y no lo culpo porque yo también lo soy... hago un gesto con mi cara invitándole a que continuara hablando._

**-Creo que… si me permitieras poder poco a poco conocerte más, quedar contigo día a día que vayas pudiendo y no te fuera un estorbo en tus estudios… me harías realmente feliz.**

-Pero con condiciones... partamos desde cero, y eso incluye nada de besos.- _Le digo, tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que hacer lo correcto._

_**- ¿Nada? Ni un solo… besito tiernito – pongo cara de niño bueno –**_

- Nada de besitos... es más ¡Ni siquiera en la mejilla! - _Digo conteniéndome de la risa tratando de parecer seria_

**- ¿Cómo!?**_** – digo con cara desencajada… espera… se está riendo de mí… - **_**Que graciosilla… eso no ha tenido nada de gracia **_**– le pongo los ojos entrecerrados pero a la vez me pongo serio de nuevo.**_

- ¡Claro que lo es! - _Digo entre risas, realmente esto me ha causado demasiada gracia_ - Hubieras visto tu cara.

_**Mi rostro ahora se vuelve algo serio, cojo su mano, noto lo mismo que ella y… **_**- Pero Kate, antes que esto siga avanzando…**

_Paro de reírme, veo que su expresión cambia, creo que en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, nunca lo he visto así y eso solo ocasiona algo en mí: Miedo._

_**Me acerco más a ella, lentamente… - **_**Respetaré cada uno de tus pasos, cada una de tus decisiones o miedos, respetaré que el avance sea mutuo… pero antes de eso permíteme esto**_** – me acerco hasta ella, la miro con delicadeza, le aparto ese mechón rebelde, acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios perfectamente pintados y la beso, le robo el último beso.**_

_Se acerca a mi... y me roba un beso, sin más, con tal delicadeza me besa, disfruto de ello, de nuestro último beso._

_**Me faltaba el oxígeno y no me importaría morir allí si fuera este el motivo pero quería seguir disfrutando de ello más adelante – **_**perdóname, pero no quería empezar algo sin finalizar antes como debía.**

_No podríamos durar así toda una eternidad, nos hacía falta el oxigeno. Él se separa y se disculpa como todo un caballero_ - Empezamos mal, entonces - _digo sería_ - pero he de admitir que... ese beso me gustó.

**- ¿Sí? Pues ya sabes la solución para que te puedan gustar más… ni te imaginas – **_**digo con picardía, tenía que intentarlo.**_

_- _¿Cuál será?_ - Me acerco lentamente hacia él quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia. - _¿Esta?_ -Y es ahí cuando le doy un beso en la mejilla._

_**Me quedo sin respiración al notarla a esos escasos centímetros… y me da un beso en la mejilla rompiendo toda la tensión. En cuanto se separó solté todo el oxigeno retenido sin poder contenerme.**_

_Me separo y no puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a acercarme a él y lo beso... simplemente lo hago._

_**Mi mundo se paraliza en ese instante, mis ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa se cierran casi al instante queriendo atrapar este momento de por vida. Mi corazón late a mil por horas y mi cuerpo reacciona en todo derredor por ella.**_

_Me tomo mi tiempo, sin prisas, disfrutando de este último beso en un largo tiempo ¿Y si lo conozco más y me arrepiento? No pienses en ello Kate, no ahora._

* * *

_A partir de ahora aumentamos a 1500 palabras el reto._

_Gracias a todos por las reviews y por leerlo._

_Un saludo_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La atrapo entre mis brazos, me sumerjo en su aroma, mis manos acarician su cuerpo…**_

_Me separo de él esto no puede continuar así._

_**Quiere separarse pero yo no, no puedo, no responde mi razón. El carraspeo de alguien hace que ella pueda evadirse de mi abrazo pero… ¡es el mismo chico que bajó de su apartamento! Me quedo sin poder reaccionar.**_

_¿Qué hace él aquí? -_Demming... Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?_ - _Nada, solo me paseaba por aquí, veo que ya tienes novio_- Dice algo cabizbajo - _No, Rick no es mi novio._ - _¿A no?_- Pregunta alegre - _Eso me deja tranquilo, hermosa_.- Me dice agarrando mi mano y besándola._

_**Sus palabras me dejan sin habla y la reacción de él aún más. – **_**Hola, soy Richard, encantado**_**. – le extiendo mi mano. **_

_- _Ah hola ¿Richard? ¿Escritor de Derrick Storm? ¡Vaya que sorpresa!_ - Al parecer todos mis amigos lo reconocieron al instante, menos yo, él escritor favorito de mi madre._

**¡Ese mismo! – **_**quería salir corriendo de allí, me consumía la frustración y la ira pero no iba a salir corriendo esta vez.**_** – Si me disculpáis voy a ir al baño – **_**me levanté sin mirarlos.**_

_Veo como Rick desaparece - _¡Tom! por favor, estoy en una cena, no es por nada pero ¿Podrías irte?_- Le pido lo más amable que puedo, no quiero que esto arruine mi noche con Richard._

_**Antes de entrar al baño no puedo evitar mirarles, Kate le dice algo que lógicamente no consigo descifrar pero habiéndole dicho eso a Demming claramente delante de mí... me quedo en shock al ver como éste la besa.**_

_Me besa, sin más ¿¡Cómo se atreve a besarme!? Lo aparto bruscamente y no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle una cachetada._

_**Cuando salgo del baño veo que él ya no está y me dirijo a la mesa sin querer saber nada de ese asunto. – **_**Ya estoy aquí, perdona. ¿Todo bien? ¿Te apetece algo de postre? Aquí los hacen muy ricos**_** – intentaba mostrar mi mejor sonrisa.**_

_Me siento culpable se que él fue quien me beso a mí y que Rick y yo no somos nada más que ¿Amigos? Pero no puedo evitarlo_ - Si... me apetece un postre y Rick perdona.-

**- ¿Por? **

- Vamos Rick, ambos sabemos a qué me refiero.

**- No, se ha dejado bien claro que solo somos amigos y… bueno, estás en todo el derecho de besarte con quién quieras **_**- ¡mierda! no quería decirlo así pero estoy dolido… **_

- Es cierto que estoy en todo mi derecho - _hago una pequeña pausa, escogiendo las palabras que le diré a continuación -_ pero, quiero que sepas que_...- esto está siendo mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Tu Katherine Beckett ¿Estas a punto de decir eso? Suspiro, preparándome para lo que viene_ - Que no me interesa otra persona más que tu… solo tu.

_**Aquellas palabras me dejan sin habla, mi corazón ahora late con prisas y mi sonrisa se plasma indirectamente **_**– Kate… yo… - **_**me interrumpe.**_

- Por favor, no me interrumpas.- _Veo como él se calla e invitándome a que continuara hablando_ - Es cierto, podríamos decir que somos ¿Amigos? si, tal vez eso, pero aquella tarde, esa cruzada de miradas lo cambió todo por completo, tus ojos me hipnotizaron, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, has despertado en mí sensaciones antes inexistentes, no sé cómo pero lo hiciste, sin siquiera conocerte del todo bien, solamente sucedió.

**- Me alegra saber que sentimos lo mismo, que hace unos instantes lo que compartimos no fue un sueño irreal. Kate, quiero ir a tu ritmo y esperaré lo que haga falta, lucharé por esto… la verdad es que para ser escritor me has dejado sin palabras con las que poder alagar las tuyas – **_**le digo cogiendo su mano con ternura.**_

- Hagamos una cosa, empezamos desde cero ¿Ok? Nada de besos, nada de cariños, nada de apelativos como si apenas nos conociéramos ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, sin ocultar nuestros sentimientos.

**- Mmm – **_**pongo voz sensual**_** – Esto lo he vivido momentos antes y no sé si repetir el final – **_**digo tentadoramente -**_

- ¿A qué te refieres, Castle? - _digo remarcando su apellido._

**-Me encanta como pronuncias mi apellido aunque denotes peligro inminente – **_**sigo diciéndole con voz sensual y acercándome más**_** – pero… ¿de verdad no sabes a qué me refiero? Tendré que recordártelo.**

_- ¿Recordármelo? ¿Y cómo?_

_**Me iba a arriesgar a una buena represalia… pero le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a tentarla de esta manera y sus labios… no me lo ponían nada difícil – **_**Así **_**– la beso como hacía momentos antes.**_

_Me besa, a esta paso no vamos a conseguir seguir mis reglas, mis condiciones ¿cómo es esto posible?_

_**- **_**Por lo que veo recuerdas a qué me refería**_** – rio - **_**así que ahora seré todo un caballero y prometo no besarte hasta que me dejes o…**_** - la miro a los ojos haciendo una pausa – **_**no puedas resistirte**_**.**_

- Querrás decir o que tú no puedas resistirte.

**- Yo jamás me resistiría a besar tus labios Kate.**

- Pues... quiero que sepas que -_ empiezo a decir acercándome peligrosamente a él_ - que yo si puedo resistirme a los tuyos - _me separo rápidamente de él._

_**Trago sonoramente saliva**_** – Eso ha sido cruel abogada, muy – **_**empiezo a acercarme a su cara**_** – muy – **_**a su oreja**_** – muy cruel – **_**le susurro al oído.**_

_¿A que estamos jugando? Si sigue así no podré respetar las reglas que yo misma he impuesto_

_**Me separo de ella muy despacio no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla**_** - Este juego se puede volver muy peligroso Kate.**

- Rick, creo a pesar de que estemos aislado del resto de la multitud, somos el centro de atención.

**- Sí, eso veo… aunque más que nosotros tú, estás guapísima pero me siento orgulloso de ser yo quien pueda acompañarte. ¿Nos vamos? Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque.**

-Si claro- _Nos paramos, pagó la cuenta y salimos del restaurante a dar un paseo en el parque, en ese parque tan significante para nosotros en donde sucedió aquel cruce de miradas._

…_Mientras iban paseando por el parque, ella cogida del brazo de él, a un paso prudente, disfrutando de la noche, de la compañía, parecían toda una pareja de enamorados y entre ellos salían furtivas miradas incontroladas, iban hablando de todo un poco…_

**- Kate ¿por qué Stamford? – **_**quería saber más de ella, conocerla**_**.**

- Porque quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí y en parte porque es una meta que yo misma me he impuesto, demostrar que tan lejos puedo llegar.

**- Eso es importante sí, y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás y llegarás a ser una de las mejores abogadas de NY pero... ¿te pilla muy lejos para andar yendo y viniendo todos los días no? **

- Lo sé, pero - _hago una pausa y suspiro_ - vale la pena hacerlo, aunque he de admitir que he pensado en la posibilidad de mudarme.

_**Una mueca de tristeza se apoderó de mi **_**- Vaya... bueno, merecerá la pena viajar tantos kilómetros aunque sea para verte los fines de semana, de eso estoy seguro.**

_Río ante su comentario, pero rio de nervios_ - Bueno, todavía no lo des por un hecho.

_**Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ante la posibilidad de que no se mudara**_**- Lo prefiero -**_**rio**_**- pero no me interpondría jamás ante tu oportunidad por alcanzar tus sueños sino más bien ayudarte a conseguirlos.**

S_us palabras no hacen más que cada vez me enamore más de é_l – Gracias - _le digo regalándole una sonrisa... una sincera._

**- No me las des, bueno ahora te toca a ti el turno de preguntas... no me des mucha rienda suelta si no quieres que me tire toda la noche escuchando tu vida, aunque me encantaría -**_**suelto una carcajada consiguiendo hacerla sonreír de nuevo.**_

- ¡Ah! entonces estamos jugando a preguntas ¿eh? ¿Cuándo empezamos ese jueguito que no me enteré? – _bromeo __empezando ambos a reír. _– Bueno, ¿por qué elegiste esa profesión? ¿Por qué escritor?

**- Uhmm... una pregunta compleja. Aunque... no sé si darte una respuesta a esa pregunta, empezando a conocernos no sería lo mejor, no quiero que salgas huyendo de primeras -**_**digo un poco apenado, sabía mi pasado y no estaba orgulloso de ello.**_

- Te aseguro que no saldré huyendo, algo me dice que es un acontecimiento que marcó tu vida, que fue un hecho de tu pasado que te llevó justo a esa circunstancia, pero tienes miedo, yo estoy dispuesta a esperar cuando estés preparado para decírmelo, no hay prisas.

_**¿Merecía esta mujer? Mi mirada antes cabizbaja buscó sus ojos y tan solo sonreí**_**- Pagué por una redacción cuando estaba en el... -**_**hice una pausa**_**- en el internado para no suspender y todos me aplaudieron por el trabajo pero... yo no me sentía bien, me sentí un fraude y empecé a escribir y a escribir intentado ser tan bueno como lo que creyeron que era y lo sigo intentado.**

* * *

**Espero que sigáis disfrutando.**


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Lo había hecho? No me lo esperaba, estaba siendo sincero conmigo, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro -_ Te sentías culpable ¿no? Por eso querías reparar ese error que cometiste y mira te has convertido en un gran escritor, pronto la gente va a empezar a reconocer tu trabajo, tu esfuerzo.

**- Lo intento, al menos lo intento. Bueno ¡me toca! ¿Tus padres viven en NY o allí? -**_**qué sino la retendría aquí... murmuraba para mis adentros.**_

- Esa es justo la razón por la que todavía sigo viviendo aquí... mis padre viven aquí, realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo separarme de ellos.

**- Eso es bueno, significa que te preocupas por ellos**_**- sonreí ante ese símbolo de familiaridad. -**_**La familia es algo que siempre cuesta dejar.**

- Pero que tarde o temprano tendrás que alejarte de ellos, para comenzar tu vida propia, para empezar una familia por más que duela.

**- Bueno, si es por formar una familia no creo que duela... ¡más miembros en la familia!**_**- dije sacándole la lengua bromeando.**_

_Y una vez más ha sacado ese lado tan infantil que apenas acabo de descubrir hace unas horas._

_**- **_**Kate... estaría toda la noche contigo si me fuera posible pero se está haciendo un poco tarde y no quisiera que mañana llegaras tarde a la universidad por haberte robado unas cuantas horas de más de tu sueño. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?**_** - le dije mirándola a los ojos.**_

_Sus ojos, esa forma de mirarme hace que quiera esconderme, hace que me sienta especial. - Por favor. _

_**- **_**Ten ponte mi chaqueta hasta el coche, está empezando a refrescar** _**- le coloco mi chaqueta por encima de sus hombros antes de que pueda decir nada más.**_

_Es tan gentil, me gusta su forma de ser, la forma en que me trata es tan linda._

_**Ya de camino a su apartamento por las calles de NY, nuestras miradas iban teniendo fugaces encuentros -**_**Kate... ¿cuándo podré verte de nuevo? **

_Esas miradas que cruzamos son ¿únicas? No lo sé, pero si algo es cierto es que tienen algo, un brillo que hacen que me sienta así - _No lo sé, tienes mi numero, sabes mi numero ¿No?

_**- **_**De memoria. No creo que pueda olvidarme de él jamás pero me refiero a cuándo te va bien. Estás con la universidad y tampoco quiero interponerme, si por mí fuera todas las tardes serían perfectas contigo y Alexis, que por cierto te manda besos. Me mata si se me llega a olvidar**_** -**__**empiezo a reírme.**_

- Bueno, en este caso mándale un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte y por supuesto un beso. Y bueno creo que no sería nada malo los fines de semana ¿Vale?

**- ¿Los fines de semana comienzan en viernes por la tarde verdad? -**_**alcé mis cejas con voz juguetona, estábamos a punto de llegar a su apartamento.**_

- ¡NO! Claro que no, los viernes son noches de chicas, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

_**- **_**Joooo **_**- puse pucheritos - **_**bueno tenía que intentarlo pero sábados y domingos serás mía**_** - dije imitando la voz como si de una película de ciencia ficción se tratase.**_

-Bueno, sábados y domingos, tal vez y eso depende de que saturada este con la tarea ¿Eh?

**- ¡De acuerdo! - **_**aparqué y apagué el motor del coche, me giré para mirarlas a los ojos y le extendía la mano pidiendo la suya**_**.**

_Se paro, voltea y me mira, con esos ojos que desde hace dos días son mi debilidad. Y le doy mi mano._

**- Con esto sellamos el pacto - **_**le doy un dulce beso en el dorsal de su mano**_**. - Te acompaño hasta arriba si te parece - **_**salgo del coche para abrirle la puerta**_**.**

-Si no es mucha molestia, si- _le digo y enseguida se baja del coche para abrirme la puerta._

_**De nuevo aquel ascensor... aquel minuto eterno para subir a su apartamento... hasta que llegamos justo a su planta pero la noté tensa ¿Qué pasaba?**_

_Esos minutos eternos, una vez más en el ascensor, me urgía llegar, estaba agotada. De repente se me cruzo por la mente la posibilidad de que Tom estuviera ahí con Mady, como cada noche lo hacía, eso empezaba a ser algo molesto para mí._

_**Llegamos a su puerta y Kate abrió la puerta despacio, la notaba más tensa todavía -**_** Kate... ¿todo bien?**

- Emm si, solo que estoy algo agotada- _Le digo solamente no quiero decirle que posiblemente Tom aquí esta, no sin estar seguro de ello_

**- De acuerdo, es un poco tarde si... te he robado más tiempo del que quizás tenías - **_**escucho gente hablar dentro. **_

- No te preocupes, ha sido una noche estupenda ¿No? _- Oigo murmuro de gente ¿Si está? Me hacia esa pregunta a mi misma ¿Qué haré?_

**- Sí, lo ha sido. El comienzo de muchas - **_**sonreí alegre**_** - Gracias por... - **_**mi sonrisa se desvaneció en seguida al mirar hacia atrás, ella aún no se había percatado**_** - Bueno, nos vemos el fin de semana si quieres, marcho ya que no quiero molestar - **_**le doy un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo hasta el ascensor.**_

_Ha visto algo nada agradable para que se fuera así de rápido ¡Ah no! a alguien no muy agradable mejor dicho_ - Si... claro luego nos vemos -_ le dije al aire, pues el ya se había marchado, y ahora a enfrentarme_. - Tom ¿Qué haces aquí? - _le pregunte en un mal tono._ - Solo venía como cada noche lo hago ¿lo olvidas? - Si bueno, si vienes a verme, estoy agotada - _dicho esto me fui a mi habitación y me encerré._

_**Maldije a ese tipo en todos los idiomas posibles mientras bajaba por el ascensor, hecho una furia me metí al coche y conduje hasta mi casa. La noche había sido perfecta... - **_**¡tinin!**_** - me llegó un mensaje al móvil.**_

_Tom...Tom... Tom ¿Tenía que arruinarlo todo? Primero en la cena ese beso, que desafortunadamente vio él, y después ¿Esto? Tenía que dejar en claro las cosas con él, pero no hoy, ya será otro día_

_**Llegué a casa y entré sigilosamente, Alexis ya estaría durmiendo. Estuve hablando un rato con mi madre y me acosté no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Alexis, arroparla bien y darle un beso.**_

_Me cambie de ropa y me fui directo a la cama, realmente estaba agotada y mañana había clases, otra vez._

**- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - **_**dijo Alexis abalanzándose sobre la cama pegando botes**_**. - Alexis ¿qué pasa? - Nada, solo quería saber si ayer le diste el beso a Kate de mi parte - **_**dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la enfadada, sabía que era olvidadizo para esas cosas.**_

_Y otra vez, la misma rutina de todos los días, a prepararse para ir a California, a este paso voy a mudarme hasta allá, no creo aguantar tantas horas de viaje y con tanta presión_

**- Sí cariño, lo prometo - **_**alzo las manos en son de paz**_** - ven aquí pequeñaja - **_**la cojo y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas. **_**- Vamos, tienes cole y si no llegaremos tarde.**

_El mismo viaje... las mismas horas, a veces me llego a aburrir de lo que llego a hacer, parece que todo es un ciclo que estamos programado para hacerlo automáticamente, esta vez las clases fueron más._

_**Nada más dejar a Alexis en el colegio me dirigí a la Biblioteca, quería documentarme para un par de cosas para la siguiente novela que estaba escribiendo y entonces recordé el SMS**_** - "Rick, por favor... hablemos las cosas. Un beso, Meredith."**

_Por fin, había llegado nuestra hora libre, Mady y yo fuimos a la cafetería a comprarnos algo para desayunar - _Hey Lanie _- la saludé en cuanto la vi. _-¡Kate! Me tienes que contar todo lo que paso ayer ¿Eh?

_**Le respondo, quiero zanjar este asunto y no tenía ganas de tenerla rondando por aquí. Quedamos en una cafetería cerca del parque.**_** - Hola Meredith, ¿qué quieres? - **_**se abalanza y me besa **_**- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - **_**la apartado de mi.**_

_Me despido de Mady, ella se quedo de ver con otra persona quedando sola con Lanie. - _Con detalles_ - me dice ella y así nos embarcamos en una larga charla, sin omitir ningún detalle_

**- Rick, solo quiero hablar. - Pues para querer hablar lanzarte a mi boca no es lo que parece ¿sabes? Mira Meredith, no te quiero en mi vida. Rechazaste lo mejor que has traído a este mundo y yo me alegro de ello porque no serías una buena madre para ella.**

_Estaba algo agotada, finalmente Mady y yo llagamos a casa._-Kate ¿Se puede saber cómo es que te has enamorado de Rick? _- Me pregunto Mady, realmente no me lo esperaba. Nunca me hacía esas clases de preguntas._

**- Lo hice Rick pero estoy arrepentida y ¡también es mi hija! - **_**dijo Meredith alzando la voz.**_** - Lo es, eso jamás podré negarlo... pero renunciaste a ella, ella ni siquiera te reconoce como madre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Meredith? Y no me digas que a Alexis porque no me lo trago.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy. **

**Gracias por leer y las reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Solo me he enamorado de él Mady, simplemente sucedió, no te puedo responder una pregunta que ni siquiera yo sé responderla- -¿Y por qué no de Tom? Él siempre ha estado ahí para ti -

**Meredith se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, mientras yo tomaba despacio mi café mirando por la ventana, viendo a una pareja pasear con su hijo pequeño. - Mira ¿ves eso? - le dije señalándole la pareja - ellos son una familia, se quieren; nosotros dos no somos nada, solo estamos Alexis y yo. Tú dejaste de formar parte de todo esto el día que ella nació.**

-Sí, lo sé, él ha estado siempre ahí, pero no lo veo nada más que como un amigo, simplemente, no despierta en mí sentimientos que me lleve a pensar que lo quiero, no es así.

**- Eres muy cruel conmigo Rick ¡MUCHO! **_**- se puso de pie y empezó a gritar y a golpear mi pecho. Me levanté, pagué la cuenta y salimos fuera.**_

-Kate... el te quiere ¿Lo sabes? y realmente lo lastimaste cuando te vio con Richard- -Lo sé Mady, y créeme, era lo menos que quería hacer.

**- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - **_**le digo enfadado.**_** - ¡Recuperarte! No quiero ver como esa furcia del otro día se queda con mi hija y contigo. - Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla furcia ¿te enteras? Y si tanto quieres a tu hija... no la trates como si fuera un objeto que se pueda llevar o traer quien quiera. Te lo repito... Lárgate.**

-Kate, me tengo que ir, pero esta platica se queda pendiente. - _Dicho eso ella se retiro, realmente me tomo por sorpresa todo lo que me había dicho, aquella Mady hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, solo le importaba la popularidad, sus otros amigos y claro sus novios_

**- ¿Ah no? ¿No es una furcia? ¿Y a cuento de qué viene ahora a estar contigo? ¿Justo cuando te van a galardonar con un premio literario? - ¡¿De qué me estás hablando Meredith?! - **_**digo sorprendido**_**. - Oh Richard, no te hagas el loco - **_**me lanza una revista donde me nombraban como uno de los posibles candidatos a un premio a la mejor novela de misterio.**_

_Estaba cansada así que, pedí la comida, me senté en el sofá, y prendí la televisión esperando encontrar algo con que entretenerme en vano. De repente oigo que mi celular suena, es un mensaje, deduzco por el tono ¿De quién será? Me pregunte, pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera él, Richard, o Lanie, quien últimamente se ha vuelto una amiga muy cercana en tan poco tiempo_

**- ¿Qué esto? - **_**digo aún sorprendido**_**.- Venga Richard... ¿tan ocupado has estado con esa que ni siquiera te has enterado de tu propio galardón? - Meredith... - **_**me quedo pensando y la miro con ira... ahora lo había comprendido todo**_** - tú estás aquí por ¿esto? Pero... ¿cómo te atreves? **

_Revise mi celular y vi claramente como decía "Josh" claro, ahora todo cobra sentido mi ex-novio, abrí el mensaje de texto y pude ver que decía "Lamento lo de la otra vez, realmente no te reconocí al instante"._

**- Mira Meredith, será mejor que vuelvas a tu vida de lujos y fiestas por Los Ángeles y nos dejes en paz a Alexis y a mí. No me interesa nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme. Te lo pido por favor Meredith, deja que recupere mi vida como YO quiera - **_**me giré y me fui alejando**_**.**

_No dejaba de pensar en aquella tarde, en el primer día que estuvo con Rick y su hija, Alexis y menos después del mensaje que recibí ¿Realmente era Josh?_

**- Rick... déjame al menos ver a mi hija por última vez - **_**dijo casi en un susurro**_**. - No la llames tu hija. Ven esta tarde a eso de las 6 - **_**salí de allí dirigiéndome al coche, quería conducir y desaparecer por unos instantes entre el tumulto de los coches**_**.**

_Decidí contestar el mensaje que Josh me había mandado minutos antes, solo por cortesía _

_"¡Ah! eras tú, con razón tu cara se me hacia conocida y no te preocupes" Kate, Kate, Kate ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_**Conduzco en piloto automáticos por las grandes y largas calles de NY sin rumbo alguno, solo conduzco y conduzco hasta que llego, sin saber, a una colina alejada de la ciudad. Bajo del coche, me recuesto en el césped y allí permanezco durante un largo rato.**_

_¿A qué estás jugando Kate? Ya hace mucho que dejaron aquello ¿Por qué responde sus mensajes? Tal vez por la curiosidad que me invade que ha sido de él."¿Estás ocupada? Quiero invitarte un café, claro si puedes" Y ahora ¿Cómo reaccionaras? No estoy con nadie, así que no traicionaré, además solo es un amigo, nada más_

_**Miré mi reloj y era casi la hora de recoger a Alexis así que con pocas ganas me levanté, sacudí mi ropa quitando todo resto de hierba y conduje de nuevo hasta NY. En mi mente salía a relucir todo lo sucedido días antes con Kate... Kate.**_

_No lo hagas Kate, tienes a Richard ahora. Pero no somos novios, no aun, además ni que fuera hacer algo malo con Josh. Recuerda que no es simplemente un amigo, fue tu novio en el pasado. Bien has dicho en el pasado ahora estamos en el presente_

_**Llegué a tiempo para recoger a mi pequeño monstruito, que llegaba feliz como siempre, y nos fuimos a casa. -**_** Papi, ¿por qué hoy vienes en coche? Es raro, siempre vienes caminando. ¡Ya se! ¿Vienes de ver a Kate? - No cariño, he estado ocupado haciendo cosas pero mañana vendré andando ¡prometido!**

_Me preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba tentada en decirle que si? ¿Y si él fue el que golpeo a Rick? Tienes que averiguarlo Kate, tienes que hacerlo. Así decidí responderle el mensaje a Josh_

_**Al llegar Martha estaba cocinando algo totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos - Hola madre. -**_** Abuelaaaaaaaa - **_**salió la pequeña Alexis a sus brazos**_**. - ¡Oh! Que pronto llegáis - **_**dijo nerviosa Martha.**_

_"Emm no, de hecho estoy en casa aburrida, así que acepto tu café encantada" Le puse enviar, así esperando su respuesta ¿Estas segura que haces bien, Katie? _

**- Madre... ¿qué ocultas? **_**- dije enarcando una ceja**_**. - ¿Yo? Nada hijo ¿por qué? - **_**decía moviendo alegremente sus manos de esa forma tan dramática particular.**_** - Papi, creo que la abuela quiere salir otra vez por ahí con ese hombre del otro día - **_**decía una Alexis traviesa**_**.**

_"Entonces te veo en la cafetería de siempre, espero que aun te acuerdes" Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro "Claro que me acuerdo" le respondí, de inmediato salí disparada a mi habitación a arreglarme un poco para salir, pues no tenía un buen aspecto._

**-Querida, ese hombre no es nadie solo… un viejo amigo de la infancia. **_**– **_**¿Un viejo amigo? **_**– dije burlonamente y con retintín ganándome una mirada asesina.**_

_Salí de mi apartamento ya lista y me dirigí directo a aquella cafetería, me traía miles de recuerdos_

_**Martha me contó sus planes y el cómo ese "amigo" suyo la había invitado a cenar a su casa y por eso estaba ella tan ensimismada preparándole un postre digno para la ocasión.**_

_Llegue y ahí estaba el, sentado en una de las mesas _-Hola-_Le salude amablemente para que se percatara de mi presencia -_¡Kate! No sabes cómo me alegra verte-_Me dijo acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla_

_**Me acerco a la habitación de la pequeña, y con la puerta entreabierta la observo apoyado en el marco cómo hacía algunos dibujos y coloreaba. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que habíamos hablado Meredith y yo aquella tarde.**_

-Vamos, Kate, no vas a quedarte todo el tiempo ahí parada ¿O sí?- Me sorprendí yo misma viéndome ahí parrada, no estaba consciente de ello- No, claro que no- Le dije mostrándole una sonrisa

_**No iba a dejar a Meredith inmiscuirse en mi vida pero… tenía derecho de ver a Alexis, quisiera o no, era su madre.**_** – Hola papi, mira lo que he hecho – **_**decía alegre Alexis sacándome de mis pensamientos.**_

-Bueno Kate, cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Dónde estás estudiando actualmente?-_Me pregunto Josh sacando así un tema de conversación. Estuvimos platicando un buen rato acerca de ese tema hasta que... -_Kate, no me los tomes a mal, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes novio actualmente?- _Me quede en shock, no me lo esperaba y ahora ¿Qué le iba a responder? En mi mente venían imágenes de los últimos días con Rick_

_**-A ver… ¡woooow! Qué bonito cariño ¿quiénes son? – decía invitándola a relatar su historia.**_

-Vaya Josh, no me esperaba esa pregunta de tu parte, me has sorprendido- _No quería contestarle, no sabré decirle, es cierto, tal vez no estoy en una relación ahora, pero siento que estaría traicionando a Rick si digo que no_.

_**-Este eres tu – dijo señalando un monigote de ojos azules -, esta soy yo – dijo señalando otro monigote mucho más pequeño con pelo largo rojizo y ojos azules, - y esta es Kate – dijo señalando el ultimo monigote. Los dos monigotes grandes cogían cada uno de una mano a la pequeña. – Me lo pasé muy bien con Kate ¿crees que le gustará si le regalo el dibujo?**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	14. Chapter 14

- Bueno, la curiosidad me estaba matando y no podía resistirme a hacerte esa pregunta.-_Uff vaya Kate, creo que te has librado de contestarla. Se produjo un gran silencio entre nosotros, uno incomodo-_¿Y bien? No me has contestado la pregunta ¿Tienes novio?- _Vaya creo que de esta no me voy a libar_

_**Totalmente mudo y con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara – **_**Yo creo que sí, ¿qué te parece si este sábado cuando venga a casa se lo enseñas? **_**- **_**¿Va a venir a casa? **_**– preguntó pegando un pequeño brinco de alegría. – **_**Pues eso espero, quiero invitarla a pasar el día aquí ¿te apetece? – Siiiiiiiiiiiii**

-Bueno Josh - _suspire, esto se me estaba haciendo pesado_ - bueno, digamos que...- _el sonido de un celular se escucha, reviso el mío y compruebo que no es, es el de él_. - Discúlpame un momento. - _Veo como se levanta de la mesa y se aleja un poco, al cabo de unos minutos ya está de regreso_. - ¿En qué íbamos? - _me pregunta_ - No sé - _le respondo, no quería sacar ese tema a luz otra vez. _ -¡Ah sí! - _no puede ser, me dije a mi misma_. - Lo de tu novio. - _Vaya creo que no me va a quedar de otra que responder su pregunta y correr un gran peligro_. - No Josh, no tengo novio - _le dije no muy convencida de mi respuesta._

_**Sonó la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla. Allí estaba Meredith para ver a Alexis por, la que esperaba, última vez.**_

-Ah... yo pensaba que el chico con quien estabas la otra vez era tu novio - _me dijo Josh, en su voz pude notar un tono muy alegre, y eso me molesto un poco. Así que decidí jugar un poco con él. - _Bueno, por ahora no es mi novio oficialmente.

_**- **_**Alexis baja por favor, hay una…**_** -hice una pausa- **_**"amiga"**_** –enfaticé con los dedos ahora que no me veía Alexis- **_**que quiere conocerte**_**. – **_**Voooooooooooy papi.**

_Josh se estaba atragantando con la comida a consecuencia de lo que le había dicho, esta escena se me hizo algo graciosa, por lo que reí por mis adentros -_¿Estas bien? -_le pregunte. - _Si, solo se me paso un poco la comida, no te preocupes -_ dijo dedicándome una sonrisa._

**Alexis, esta es Meredith**_**. – Alexis le tendió la mano de forma educada, saludándola. **_**– Que niña más bonita, eres preciosa y te pareces algo a mí**_** – dijo riéndose a lo que no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada amenazante ante ese comentario.**_

- Así que...- c_omenzó a decir él, lo empezaba a notar nervioso -_ tienes un pretendiente ¿Eh? - Bueno, no es exactamente así -_ quería desviar el tema, no me sentía muy cómoda hablar de eso con Josh. - _¿Y tú Josh? ¿Tienes novia?

**- Gracias, me parezco mucho a mi papá y a mi abuela. ¡Mira! ¿Te gusta mi dibujo? Es para una amiga – **_**le enseñó el dibujo que hacía momentos atrás había dibujado… inocencia de la infancia.**_** – Somos mi papá, ella y yo de cuándo vamos al parque a jugar.**

- ¿Novia? Pues por el momento no -_ me respondió a la pregunta que le había dicho minutos antes. Genial Kate, lo que te faltaba que tu ex-novio no tenga novio y encima te pregunta que si tú tienes ¿Qué pretende con eso?_

_**A Meredith le cambió la cara radicalmente, la rabia y la ira la consumían por instantes. **_**– ¿Papi puedo ir a jugar un rato a mi cuarto? – Claro que sí cariño, ves que ahora voy para allí. – Encantada Meredith. - ¡Ey! Espera, ten**_** – dijo entregándole una bolsa – **_**esto es para ti.**

_- _¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kate? - _m__e pregunto en un tono de voz, que nada en absoluto me agradaba y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi. - _Josh... -_no podía articular palabra alguna, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación._

**- A veeeeeeeeeeeer, mira papiiiiii que chuloooo**_** – dijo enseñándole un set de pinceles. **_**– Veo que he acertado, porque dibujas muy bien y seguro que con esto podrás hacer más dibujos. – Siiii, muchas gracias. ¿Por qué me lo regalas?**

_Me besa y yo simplemente no haga nada, me quedo quieta, inmóvil. Pocos segundos después me sorprendo a mí misma respondiéndole el beso_

**- Bueno, tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti y bueno… yo soy… **_**- **_**Es una amiga que hace unos años estuvo conmigo cielo y se alegra de ver que tengo una hija tan guapa. Anda ves a jugar a tu cuarto **_**– la corto rápidamente.**_

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Kate? ¡Reacciona! Vamos, apártate de él. Esa voz en mi interior salía a luz, tenía que hacerlo, no está bien Kate, apártalo. Me decía mil veces pero mi cuerpo no lograba apartarlo ¿Por qué?_

_**Alexis se marchó sonriente. - **_**¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¿Qué se supone que ibas a decirle Meredith?**_** – dije sacándola fuera al pasillo del edificio. - **_**¡Es mi hija joder Rick! - ¿Tu hija porque ahora yo voy a recibir un premio? Nos conocemos de hace mucho Meredith, ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya y recuerda que legalmente esta no es tu hija, no puedes reclamarla**_** – dije fríamente.**_

_Se separa de mí, por fin. Esto se me estaba haciendo eterno, de inmediato la imagen de Rick apareció en mi mente ¿estás haciendo bien? Esa pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas a mí cabeza_

_**Meredith se despidió no muy conformo pero cumplió con su palabra aun habiendo intentado armar un buen follón. Entré en casa y con la espalda en la puerta fui descendiendo mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, con los puños cerrados con ira.**_

_- _Josh... esto no está bien_ - le dije algo molesta. – _Lo siento Kate, no quería hacer esto, actúe por puro instinto _- si claro, como si no te conociera, me dije internamente pues no me atrevía a decirle tal cosa._

_**A mi mente solo venían vagos recuerdos de mi vida con Meredith, lo que hubo entre**__** nosotros y estos cinco años criando prácticamente solo a Alexis. Y como una estrella fugaz Kate apareció en mis pensamientos.**_

- ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que me marche - _le dije levantándome de la mesa y empezando a caminar a prisa, no quería que me lo impidiera, sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Rick. Estas muy enamorada de él, Katie._

**-Papi ¿qué te pasa?**_** – dijo la pequeña acercándose a mi pillándome desprevenido. **_**– Nada mi vida, se me metió algo en el ojo al intentar coger las llaves del suelo. –Papi eres muy despistado, las llaves están ahí**_** – dijo señalando la cerradura. - **_**¿Ves? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

- Kate, ¡Kate! - _podía oír como Josh se acercaba a mí con gran velocidad, y yo acelere el paso hasta que finalmente ya no lo oía más. Caminé, sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba tener las ideas claras._

_**La tarde pasó rápida y sin mucha novedad del día a día, mañana ya era viernes "Viernes noche de chicas" recordé sus palabras. Mientras preparaba la cena Alexis veía un poco la TV hasta que salió lo de mi nominación. – **_**Mira papi ¡eres tú!**

_Los días trascurrieron, Josh había venido a disculparse miles de veces, Mady cada vez insistía con que saliera con Tom y bueno, Lanie siempre estaba ahí dispuesta a escucharme y como no, para darme consejos. Estaba en casa sin nada que hacer, así que decidí prender la televisión, me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo a él y sonreí._

"_**El joven Richard Castle, que tan solo ha publicado dos novelas, es uno de los nominados a los premios Lammies. ¿Será este su momento cumbre?" – se escuchaba decir al presentador. Alexis tenía los ojos como platos, casi como yo… dado que Gina no me había avisado de nada.**_

_¿Premios Lammies? Nunca había escuchado acerca de esos premios. Kate, Kate, Kate... pasa mucho tiempo preocupada por los estudios ¿Recuerdas? Por eso no te queda tiempo de casi nada. Agarré mí celular y empecé a teclear un mensaje de texto para él._

_**Me moría de ganas de contárselo a Kate pero seguramente estuviera estudiando y no quería molestarla. – **_**Beep**_** – sonó un mensaje de ella.**_

"Felicidades, chico escritor, veo que has sido nominado"_ lo leí varias veces para asegurarme de que estaba bien y finalmente se lo envíe._

_**Una sonrisa se apoderó de mí, aunque me asusté por un momento por esa sincronización y decidí responderle: **_**"¿Me espías abogada? Estaba pensando en ti y gracias, aunque el camino es largo para conseguirlo. Te echo de menos."**

_Una sonrisa se asomó por mí rostro al ver una respuesta de él, de inmediato me ocupe en responderle:_ "Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo también te echo algo de menos. PD: Aun no soy abogada, escritor."

_**Decidí seguir un poco con el juego, aunque realmente no sabía si había dicho en serio eso de que solo me echaba algo de menos: **_**"¿Sólo un poco? ;'( Creo que deberé recordarte algo la próxima vez que nos veamos."**

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

"Si solo un poco. Y ¿Qué me recordaras?" _Decidí jugar solo un poco con él._

"**Bueno… si tan solo un poco de tu tiempo consigo permanecer en tu cabeza me bastará para saber que sigo teniendo esa oportunidad. Y tendrás que verme para averiguarlo."**

"¿Verte? Mmm no lo sé, es una propuesta tentadora, pero aun no es fin de semana"

"**Lo sé, pero tan solo queda mañana viernes. ¿Te apetece pasar el día del sábado en casa con Alexis y conmigo?" – me tensé al preguntarle eso… ni siquiera sé cómo se toma el que tenga una hija y el plantearse ella eso.**

Alexis, como me agradaba aquella niña, muy inteligente para su corta edad. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Rick tuviera una hija. "¡Claro! Seguro será divertido, mándale saludos de mí parte. "

"**¿Sí? ¡Wow! No estaba seguro de que aceptaras. ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja en tu apartamento? – mi sonrisa no se separaba de mí.**

"Bueno, estoy libre ese día así que podrías venirme a recogerme a partir de las 12, ¿ya le diste mis saludos a esa pequeña?"

**-Alexis, Kate te manda saludos – dije nada más leer el mensaje. – ¿Siiii? Dale de la mía también por fi, papi. – "Por supuesto, no se me olvidan esas cosas ¿lo dudas? A las 12 estaré allí. Y Kate… yo también te mando un saludo especial XO"**

Un saludo especial, mi mente se trasporto en seguida a aquellos dulces besos que él me había dado, pero el recuerdo de Josh me lo borró todo "Un saludo especial, como es ese?"

"**Como el primer beso que nos robamos… y cada noche me arrebatas en sueños"**

Esas palabras solo hicieron que me sonrojara y di gracias de que no lo tuviera enfrente mío "yo te mando un saludo doble especial"

"**Espero poder recibirlo el sábado también. Que descanses Kate. Nos vemos el sábado" – estaba realmente contento con aquella respuesta… **

"Pues no esperes nada. Tu igual descansa, Rick. BESOS" Aquello me había alegrado el día.

**Me quedé pensativo… "no esperes nada"… uhmm… Kate, Kate, Kate… eres todo un misterio para mí. Terminé de preparar la cena y mientras cenábamos le conté a Alexis que Kate vendría el sábado a casa. – Bieeeeeen! Le podré enseñar mi dibujo. – Eso eso, pero eso será el sábado, ahora a la cama que mañana hay cole pequeñaja.**

Vaya, las 10 de la noche y Mady aún no ha llegado. Ha de estar con su novio, pensé, pero ¿Tanto tiempo? Esto no me olía nada bien. Vamos Kate, así es Mady, ya no es la misma chica inteligente y algo tímida que conociste hace años, ahora ella ha cambiado y tú lo sabes.

**Me tumbé en la cama, cogí el portátil y mandé un email a Gina, quería saber qué iba a implicar todo aquello fuera aparte de que me parecía raro que no hubiera avisado.**

En ese momento me llego un mensaje "No me esperes, llegaré tarde. Cuídate XO"

Mady, Mady, Mady ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Solo espero que no sea algo malo

**Abrí una carpeta con fotos y miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente… Kyra, Meredith, mi pequeña Alexis… horas antes con todo lo ocurrido con Meredith me hizo más patente lo orgullo que estoy de tener a Alexis conmigo aun estando solo. Solo pensarlo hacía que volvieran a brotar esas lágrimas.**

_Me sentía cansada, así que me fui a dormir directamente sin cenar algo, ni siquiera algo ligero. Intenté dormir, pero no podía ¿Por qué? En mi mente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos esta semana me daban vuelta, sobretodo Josh y Rick ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Alejarme otra vez de Josh por completo? ¿Seguir solo como amigos? Aunque eso sería difícil conociéndolo a él ¿Debía de decirle a Rick lo sucedido? Mi cabeza estaba dando vuelta a todo ello, haciendo preguntas que por ahora, no tenían respuesta._

_**- Toc Toc – sonó la puerta asomando una cabecita. – Papi, tengo miedo… creo que hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama – dijo casi llorando. – Ven aquí cariño ¿quieres dormir con papá? – dije abriendo los brazos para cogerla. – Si, gracias papi.**_

Por fin había logrado dormirme... Pero otra vez, esa pesadilla, no me dejaba en paz. Me atormentaba, tan solo en pensar en que se hiciera realidad, me asustaba

**Le conté uno de sus cuentos infantiles mientras acariciaba su pelo y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida y yo con ella. – ¿Papi?– susurraba Alexis - ¡venga papi que hay que ir al cole! Pareces uno de esos animales grandes dormilones.**

Mi alarma suena. Me tuve que a listar para ir a la escuela, otra vez, la misma rutina. Cada vez la idea de cambiarme a California me parecía lo más agradable.

**Preparé el desayuno, peiné a Alexis con una trenza lateral y la llevé al colegio. – Papi ¿mañana vendrá Kate verdad? – Si cariño. – Valeeeeeee – me dio un beso y salió corriendo con su profesora.**

Revisé el apartamento y no vi ningún rastro de Mady. Qué raro, pensé, ella no acostumbra a hacer estos tipos de cosas, por más que haya cambiado

**Me dirigí a la editorial para hablar con Gina, me respondió al email citándome a las 11, así me daría tiempo de pasarme por la cafetería.**

Decidí irme sin ella, si no llegaría tarde a mis clases y eso dañaría mi reputación. Por fin llegue a Stamford y ahí estaba ella. -¡Mady! Por el amor de Dios ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-

**- ¡Richard Castle, el joven novelista aparece al fin! – dijo algo arrogante Gina. – Gina… - saludé. Pasamos a la sala de juntas donde esperaba también Jackson, el novio de Gina y director de la editorial. **

-Kate... emm salí a dar un paseo, para relajarme últimamente las cosas con Oliver y bueno me encontré con "amigas" del instituto y nos fuimos a tomar y se no salió solo un poquitito de control.-

**-Richard, tendrás que asistir al evento mañana. Tenemos que intentar promocionar el nuevo libro y podemos faltar. – Pero… ¿mañana? – maldije por dentro. –Sí, mañana. Y sabes que por contrato no puedes negarte.**

-¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- - Por vergüenza.- ¿Vergüenza? ¡Vamos, Mady! no seas así.- -Si... tú tienes a Tom, a Josh... ¡Ah sí! y a tu noviocito ese ¿Richard Castle?-

**- Puedo ir acompañado ¿Verdad? - Richard no creo que tu hija sea recomendable en ese tipo de eventos. – No me refiero a mi hija, la pequeña se quedará con mi madre.**

Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Mady, me quede totalmente sorprendida -Vamos Mady, no te pongas así, cuéntame que paso con Oliver-

**-Vaya vaya vaya, Richard Castle con acompañante ¿eh? – No la llames acompañante porque no es lo que tú crees – dije enfadado – solo me haría ilusión que pudiera estar en un momento como este conmigo.**

Mady se calmó un poco, tomamos las clases que nos correspondían ese día, y llegó la hora de descanso. Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella, no tenía muy buen aspecto

**Salí de la editorial y fui a casa de mi madre, quería comentarle todas las novedades y charlar un poco. Todo ha venido muy rápido y no sabía todavía cómo se lo tomaría Kate.**

Fuimos directamente a la cafetería de la universidad y como siempre nos topamos con Lanie- Hey, Hola Lanie- -¡Hola chicas! Pero que cara tienes Mady ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?-

**Estuvimos charlando un rato, le comenté lo del evento del libro y se quedaría sin problemas con Alexis. – ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme hijo? – Emm… bueno, he conocido a una chica.**

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando, sobre todo de los problemas que tenía Mady con su novio. No la había visto así en mucho tiempo y eso me preocupaba y mucho

**Mi madre no dejaba de ser mi confidente, últimamente los chicos no sacaban mucho tiempo para salir, así que le conté todo. Decidí pasarme por la comisaría a ver a los chicos a ver si con un poco de suerte los pillaba.**

.Tranquila Mady, ya verás que todo se aclarará con él- Le dije mostrándole mi más sincera sonrisa -Eso espero Kate, eso espero- -Y bueno Katie, ¿Qué nos cuentas tú?- Me pregunto Lanie.-Si Kate, ¿Vas a salir otra vez con Rick?- No había visto a Mady emocionada por algo que yo le contará y hoy, vi esa emoción en su voz y en sus ojos.- Bueno, pues, quiere que pasemos la tarde juntos, con su hija claro-

**-¡Javi! ¡Kevin! Dichosos los ojos que os ven tíos. - ¡Que pasa hermano! – dijeron al unísono – hemos estado muy liados pero esta tarde la tenemos libre ¿unas birras?**

-Vaya, veo que ya has hecho planes y no nos habías dicho ¿Eh?- Dijo una Mady fingiendo estar enfadada - Bueno, andabas ocupada así que...- -No, eso no es excusa y bien lo sabes, muchachita.-

**Los chicos y yo quedamos esa tarde para tomar unas copas y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, aprovecharía para llamar a Kate. – Ya van dos tonos… ¿Kate?**

* * *

**Veamos que sigue sucediendo... esperamos que os siga gustando la historia.**

**Aviso de antemano: desde el 24 de Dic. hasta el 6 de Enero estoy de vacaciones... y no habrá subida de capis.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Estaba tan distraída con la platica que no me había percatado de que sonaba mi celular. _- Kate, tu celular - _me decía Lanie, lo tome y vi la pantalla y de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara._

**-¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría comentarte una cosa importante.**

_Las chicas me hacían señas para que pusiera el altavoz y así lo hice._ - No, dime ¿Que eso tan importante que quieres decirme?

**-Mañana me ha surgido un imprevisto y no podremos estar en mi casa, veras… **_**- dije algo nervioso**_** – me gustaría que me acompañaras a la presentación de mi novela, será una fiesta de cara a la nominación y…. bueno… también he invitado a unos amigos y tus amigas también estarían invitadas claro, pero… me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi pareja esa noche.**

_Estaba totalmente sorprendida con lo que acababa de oír ¿acaso me estaba invitando a la presentación de su libro? Me quede paralizada, tratando de procesar lo que Rick me había dicho. No me lo podía creer._

**-Mmm ¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí?**

-Eeem si si... solo que ¿puedes volverme a repetir lo que me has dicho? Creo que he oído mal.

**- Si te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta de presentación de mi libro y que tus amigas pudieran venir también – **_**dije algo confuso**_** – pero… solo si quieres, no quiero incomodarte.**

_Me había olvidado completamente de las chicas hasta que me empezaron a hacer señas para que le pudiera responder, pues me había quedado callada por varios segundos. _- Estaré encantada de acompañarte Rick.

**- ¿En serio? Eso es estupendo – **_**dije sonriente**_** – pues no os molesto más, os dejo con vuestra tarde de chicas. Mañana a las 12 te recojo para comer y luego pasamos por tu apartamento a recoger a las chicas ¿te parece?**

-Si si claro, te estaremos esperando - _dicho esto colgamos y tenía enfrente de mí a Mady y Lanie, creo que se les veía más emocionada que a mí._

_**Sonriente por la respuesta de Kate me di una ducha y me arreglé, quedaba poco y los chicos pasarían a por mí.**_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el chico escritor nos ha invitado a su presentación ¿eh? Y tú serás su acompañante _- dijo Lanie señalándome_. -Eso parece.

**-Papi ¿A dónde vas? – **_**dijo Alexis con los brazos cruzados.**_** – Voy a salir con tito Javi y tito Kevin ¿por qué? – **_**dije extrañado.**_** – Me dijiste que hoy iríamos al parque. – **_**Si cariño, iremos un poco más tarde ¿vale? **_

_Se hacía tarde, y las chicas y yo decidimos irnos a casa ya._ – Lanie ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestra "noche de chicas"? será divertido - _Mady le preguntó, pensé que ella no quería que se uniera pues nunca ha dejado que alguien más se uniera._ - ¡Por supuesto! - _contestó Lanie con un tono alegre. _- Paso a mí apartamento por unas cosas y enseguida voy al suyo -_ las dos asentimos y nos despedimos._

**- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale pero… dales un beso a Javi y Kevin de mi parte por fi que… - TOC TOC – **_**sonó la puerta y tras abrir allí estaban los chicos. Alexis se lanzó a ellos y Javi la cogió en brazos haciéndola volar y reír**_**. – ¡Hey chicos! **

_Mady y yo estábamos preparando todo para la noche: palomitas, galletas, refresco y algunas películas, que, posiblemente no veríamos._

**Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka – **_**sonó fuerte el beso de Alexis contra la mejilla de Kevin. **_**– Alaaaa a mí no me das esos besos tan grande eh! –**_**dijo falsamente ofendido Javi.**_** – Ni a mí y soy su padre **_**– reímos todos.**_

_Tocaron la puerta_. - ¡Mady! Abre que estoy ocupada - _le dije desde mi habitación, oí como ella abría la puerta y oí a dos personas hablar pero no alcanzaba a oír con claridad que decían_.

_**Martha llegó enseguida y nos despedimos los tres de las dos mujeres de la casa. Fuimos a la taberna del Old Hunt, donde había escrito mis primeras novelas.**_

_Finalmente salí de la habitación ya con mi pijama puesto, y veo a Mady y Lanie platicando animadamente_. - ¿De qué hablan? - _pregunté para poder entrar en la conversación._

_**Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, mis libros, su trabajo… les conté lo sucedido con Meredith.**_** – Y de amores ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te va con Jenny, Kevin?**

_Hablamos de todo, escuela, familias, amigos y como no... de novios. _- ¿Y tú Lanie? No me digas que eres soltera - _la empecé a cuestionar._ - Pues para su información, mi querida, si estoy soltera aunque es difícil de creer viniendo de esta hermosura - _así, las tres, estallamos en risas._

**- Muy bien la verdad, aquí el envidioso este – **_**dijo señalando a Javi**_** – es el que está soltero… ninguna chica le aguanta, ni siquiera la becaria – **_**estallamos en risas Kevin y yo mientras Javi lanzaba una mirada asesina.**_

- Bueno, pero no duraras toda la vida soltera, o ¿sí? - _ahora fue el turno de Mady de preguntar._ - Conociéndome a mí misma, ¡imposible! - Entonces tendrás que lucirte en la presentación de Rick, seguro van chicos muy guapos - _le dije_.

**- No le hagas ni caso Rick, la becaria está coladita por mis encantos, solo que… - **_**nos miró a ambos con mala cara**_** – bueno, ¿y tú que Rick? Alguna modelo por ahí de esas de tus libros… porque conociéndote seguramente vayas con dos pivones a la fiesta ¿no?**

- Mmmm tu idea suena tentadora, Kate, a veces la chica seria del instituto llega a desaparecer... ¿Qué has hecho con mi amiga? - _me dijo Lanie bromeando_ - bueno, no viene mal de vez en cuando. - Lanie ¿Tienes algo para ponerte mañana? -_preguntó Mady_. - Ahora que lo dices... no. - ¿Y tú, Kate? - _Trataba de recordar si tenía algún vestido apropiado para la ocasión, pero ninguno me parecía adecuado -_ No, tampoco – _suspire_. - Buenooo, de ser así, mañana temprano vamos de compras.

**- ¡Hey venga chicos! Sabéis que no soy de ese tipo de hombres, solo tengo una mujer en mi vida y es mi hija. – Yaaaa, yaaaaa, venga Rick que todavía recuerdo la primera novela cuando te documentaste los pivones con los que te regodeabas. – Puro marketing.**

- ¡Me parece perfecto! - _dijo una Lanie un tanto emocionada_. – Mady ¿estás bien? -_ le preguntó, pues no tiene buena cara. _- Si, solo que… ya hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba esto-

**- ¿Puro marketing? Pues tío, dame el número de la rubia – **_**reímos los tres sonoramente**_**. – Pero sí, hay una chica. Y bueno, estamos empezando, la veréis mañana en la fiesta.**

_Se había hecho ya de noche - demasiado rápido, pensé – revisé el reloj y marcaban las 12 de la noche. -_ Chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, mañana tenemos un largo día - _les dije dirigiéndome a mí habitación por las sábanas y cojines, pues los Viernes dormimos en el living._

_**Fui sometido a tantas preguntas que aquello más que una conversación parecía un interrogatorio. Entre risas y cervezas se nos fueron las horas… y lo que no eran las horas.**_** - ¡Ey chicos! Mirad la hora, será mejor que volvamos.**

_La oscuridad me envolvía, no podía controlar mis acciones, solo corría y corría esperando así escapar de lo que me perseguía, todo parecía eterno, sin un fin._

**-Venga Rick, no seas aguafiestas… - **_**dijo Javi con algo más de alcohol en sangre que el resto**_**. – Eso tío ¿jugamos a la ruleta del tequila? ¡Será divertido! **_**– dijo Kevin.**_

-Kate, Kate - por fin despierto, estoy bañada en sudor. Volteo y veo la cara de preocupación de mis dos amigas -estas bien? -Si, solo ha sido una pesadilla- les respondo

**-Heeeeeeeeeeeeey tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiios – dije alargando las vocales bien cargadas de alcohol – ¡eso es trampa! Si me viera así Kate ¿qué pensaría de mí? Venga vámonos ya – no podíamos parar de reír, parecía que el ambiente estuviera cargado de polvos de la risa.**

-¿Estas Segura? -_me pregunta Lanie. _ -Si, si, no es nada. - ¿No quieres hablar de ello? - No, Mady, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue - _miento, es la misma pesadilla que me ha estado atormentado hace noches, pero no quiero hablar de ello, no tiene caso._

_**Nos fuimos del bar y cogimos cada uno un taxi, la tarde/noche había sido muy larga y mañana tenía que ir a recoger a Kate. Tal como llegué a casa me dejé caer en el sofá.**_

_Me levanté primero que las chicas, preparé un ligero desayuno, comí y me fui directa a mí habitación, pero antes tenía que despertarlas, me costó pero lo logré. Me aliste y salimos de compras, como lo habíamos dicho._

**- Richard… Richard hijo despierta **_**– decía Martha**_** - ¡Richard despierta! – **_**me zarandeó**_**. – No grites por favor madre, me duele la cabeza – **_**dije tapando mis oídos con las manos.**_** – Normal, menuda resaca te trajiste anoche, ¿recuerdas que tienes que ir a por Kate?**

_Compramos los vestidos que nos íbamos a poner, nos arreglamos a nuestro gusto y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre._

_**Me duché, me vestí y cuando bajé Alexis ya estaba lista, ya que no había podido ir con ella al parque decidí que iríamos a un burguer con zona de juegos para niños, esperando que a Kate no le importase. Estábamos de camino.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que dejáis.**_

_**Aviso: a partir de ahora solo publicaremos miércoles y viernes, dado que la forma en cómo escribimos este proyecto Derika y yo requiere de mucho tiempo por las diferencias horarias y el poder organizarnos. **_

_**Un saludo de parte de las dos, como siempre.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Fui a abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa en mí cara, pero al ver quien era, desapareció_ - ¿Qué haces aquí? - _le pregunté en un tono seco._

**-Papi ¿está muy lejos la casa de Kate? - No cariño, mira ¿ves esos apartamentos? – **_**dije señalándole a mi derecha **_**– pues vive allí ¿me ayudar a buscar un sitio para el coche? - Valeeee.**

-Bueno, vine a verte, Kate ¿o está prohibido? - _suspire, tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerle las cosas en claro_. -No, pero estoy ocupada... no es por nada, Joshua, pero ¿te puedes retirar? - _vi como su expresión cambio cuando lo llame por su nombre completo. Se fue algo cabizbajo sin decir nada, pero esta vez no me iba a arriesgar a que Richard lo vea._

_**Alexis sale corriendo a llamar al ascensor, todos los niños son iguales con esos botones, se vuelven locos; pero al ir corriendo tropieza con un hombre.**_** – Uy, perdona pequeña, nos hemos chocado. ¿Estás bien? - Sí, disculpe señor iba distraída. – Si, no se preocupe está bien. Disculpe.**

-¿Quién era? _- preguntó Mady. _ – Josh. -Chica, tienes que hablar con él - me dijo Lanie. - Ya sé... ya sé.

_**El hombre se despidió. Su cara… me sonaba de algo, ahora mismo no caía en qué. **_**– Papi – **_**dijo llorosa Alexis**_** – tengo un poco de sangre en la rodilla. - ¿A ver? Venga que eso no es nada, si tú eres súper fuerte. Ahora le decimos a Kate que te ponga una tirita ¿vale? **

_Miré el reloj y mis nervios aparecieron, faltaba muy poco para que Rick viniera a recogerme_. -Wow vas a dejar a ese hombre con la boca abierta, Kate. - Oh no es para tanto Mady.

_**Alexis tocó el timbre aun llorando un poco.**_** – Venga cariño, no llores más que si no te pondrás muy fea y tú cuando sonríes estás muy guapa – **_**le di un beso en la mejilla y limpie sus lágrimas.**_

_Sonó otra vez el timbre, y ahora fue el turno de Lanie para abrir _- ¡Hola! - _saludo a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta._ -Mira, pero, ¿por qué lloras pequeña? Ven, pasen.

**- Se ha tropezado con un hombre que bajaba algo distraído y al caer al suelo se ha hecho una pequeña… - **_**me quedé mudo al ver a Kate**_**.**

-Pequeña, ¿estás bien? - _le pregunté arrodillándome para quedar a su altura._ - Solo es un pequeño rasguño, no es nada, voy por el botiquín y quiero ver una sonrisa en esta bella niña, ¿vale?

**- Sí – **_**dijo secándose la cara con el brazo.**_** – Kate, espera – **_**fui detrás de ella hasta el baño donde tenía el botiquín ella.**_

_Oigo como Rick corre tras de mí, hasta alcanzarme en el baño ¿Qué querrá?_

**-Hola preciosa, no me ha dado tiempo ni de saludarte como mereces ¿ocurre algo?**

-Hey Hola... no, no, solo que ver a Alexis así me parte el corazón - _le digo, no me agradaba nada ver a Lex así._

**-Gracias, de verdad**_** – le digo con una sonrisa radiante – **_**y… déjame decirte que estás preciosa **_**– me acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.**_

-Oh no es para tanto - c_onsigo decir, pues, me pongo nerviosa y sus palabras no son de gran ayuda. Se acerca mucho a mí, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo me aparto rápidamente._

_**Me extraña su reacción y veo como se aleja para fuera. La sigo y veo como empieza a curar a Alexis que la tiene Lanie cogida en brazos. – **_**¿Está bien mi princesita?**

_Debo de admitir que no me encuentro del todo bien, tan solo de pensar que Rick pudo toparse con Josh no me agrada en absoluto._

**-Sí, Lanie es muy guapa y buena ¿sabes? ¡Y mira papi!**_** – dijo la pequeña señalando el estetoscopio colgado de su cuello – **_**me ha dejado esto y puedo escuchar mi corazón – dijo sonriente.**

_Veo como la pequeña Alexis recupera el ánimo, eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en rostro._

_**Esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro me tranquiliza aunque sé que algo le ocurre. - **_**¡Vaya! Lanie, cuidado con esta pequeña granujilla que como le guste no te lo devolverá**_** – echamos a reír menos Alexis que puso morritos de indignada.**_

_Josh, tenías que arruinarlo todo ¿No es así? -_¿Cómo se oye tu coranzoncito, pequeña? -_Me arrodillo para quedar a su altura y Lex me extiende el estetoscopio para poder escuchar su pequeño corazón._

**-Papi ¿me compraras uno de estos para cuando te pongas malito poder cuidar de ti? – **_**dijo una inocente y sonriente Alexis.**_

-Ah no, nada de eso pequeña, te lo regalo, es todo tuyo...-_le dijo Lanie -_Por cierto, creo que no nos han presentado_ -lo dijo con una risita. -_Soy Lanie...y ella Mady-_ le dijo señalándola._

**-¿En serio me lo regalas? ¡Que guay! **_**– dijo pegando un brinco – **_**Encantada, yo soy Alexis y este es mi papá Richard.**

_Todos nos reímos ante lo que hizo Lex -_Bueno, ya lo conocíamos, tu papá es muuuy famoso ¿Lo sabes?-_ Le dijo Mady_

**-¡Claro! Es el mejor papá del mundo y cuida muy bien de mi abuelita y de mi – **_**inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro de oreja a oreja, mi hija estaba realmente orgullosa de mi.**_

_Al ver Alexis así todo se me esfumo, me olvidé de todo y simplemente me dedique a disfrutar del este momento compartido._

**-Alexis no lo digas tanto que al final me lo acabaré creyendo, además deberíamos irnos sino no llegaremos para comer y dar un paseo por el parque ¿no?**_** – dije mirando a Kate.**_

-¿Al parque? -_ pregunto algo desconcertada._- Pensé que...- _no pude terminar la frase porque me vi interrumpida._

**-Sí, mi papa ayer prometió en llevarme pero llegaron tito Ryan y tito Espo y se olvidó de mí. -¡Pero bueno! Granujilla… ya te pedí disculpas por ello y hoy te lo compensaré ¿no? **

-Con que Tito Ryan y Espo ¿Eh?-_ Dijo una Lanie muy interesada._

_**-**_**Son unos amigos míos que son como de la familia, que por cierto vendrán esta noche a la presentación**_** – hice muecas para que no hablaran mucho de ello delante de Alexis.**_

-Oh claro, claro, pues ya los conoceremos.-_ Dijo Lanie.-_Chicos, creo que será mejor que se marchen, no es que los esté echando, para nada, pero aquí Alexis no va a estar dispuesta a pasar otro día sin ir al parque ¿No, pequeña?-_Dijo Mady_

_**-Nooooooo, además… espero que Kate esté preparada – dijo mirándome de forma cómplice.**_

-¡Claro que sí, pequeña!-_ Le digo soltando una pequeña risita.-_Deberías preocuparte por tu padre, parece que él no está preparado

**-¿EH? ¿Cómo que yo no estoy preparado? Ni se os ocurra, avisadas quedáis. Bueno chicas –dije mirando a Lanie y Mady – me llevo a estas preciosas mujeres, luego os pasaremos a buscar.**

_Salimos del apartamento y agarro a Alexis de la mano._

_**Alexis sonríe al ver a Kate cogerla de la mano y yo acompaño esa sonrisa diciéndole entre susurros un "Gracias" por lo sucedido en el apartamento.**_

_Vamos directamente al parque, el favorito de Alexis, y vemos como juega tan alegre con los niños que están ahí_

**- Kate… antes… ¿ocurría algo? No quiero presionarte y si no quieres hablar de ello lo entenderé, pero no quiero que nada te haga daño.**

_Rayos, lo ha notado. ¿No podías ser más discreta, Kate?-_No, no... no pasa nada.-_Le miento, mostrándole una sonrisa algo forzada_

_**Sé que no me dice la verdad pero no quiero presionarla. – **_**Vale, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo **_**– le muestro mi mejor sonrisa.**_

_-_Sí, lo sé-_ No se lo voy a decir, no puedo llegar y decirle que aquel hombre que nos topamos en el restaurante lo conocía, que era Josh, mi ex-novio, que probablemente fue con él quien se topó y que lo he estado viendo, no, no le diré_

_**Decido no insistir aun sabiendo que algo ocurre. El día en el parque pasó rápido y la hora de la fiesta llegaba, debía llevar a Alexis con mi madre. – **_**Vamos cariño, nos vamos.**

_Vaya Rick... has hecho que Josh vuelva a mi mente, genial ¿Ahora cómo le hago para fingir que nada me pasa?_

_**De nuevo noto su tensión ¿quizás no le apetece venir? – **_**Papi ¿hoy me darás las buenas noches? ¿O no podrás como anoche? – No cariño, esta noche no llegaré a casa hasta tarde, lo siento mi vida.**

_Vamos Kate, ¿Qué daño has hecho? Ninguno, así que no pienses así ¿Ok? quita a Josh de en medio y disfruta de esta maravillosa noche._

_**Kate seguía rara pero llegamos a mi apartamento y Martha ya estaba en casa. **_**– Chicas, os dejo un rato solas, me ducho rápido y me visto y salimos para tu apartamento ¿vale Kate?**

-Claro, no hay problema-_ Le respondí con amabilida_d

**En la ducha le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pero mi nerviosismo por el evento aumentaba, intentaba calmar mis ideas pero pensar en Kate… y en que me acompañaría esta noche tan especial…**

_Me dije a mi misma que borraría a Josh y a Deming de mi cabeza por completo, por lo menos, en los momentos que paso con Richard, no quiero que se preocupe por cosas sin importancia_

_**-¡Listo! ¿Nos vamos chicas? – dije mientras me dirija a la cocina - ¿Pero… qué….?**_

_Estábamos en la cocina, jugando, Martha estaba llena de chocolate igual que Alexis y yo... bueno yo, trataba de no mancharme, tenía que llegar al evento arreglada_

_**Mis carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la casa - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si querías una guerra de chocolate deberíais haberme avisado antes – reí de nuevo.**_

-¡Oye! Que mira, aquí esta pequeñaja ha empezado, y yo trato de mantenerme limpiecita-

**-¿Segura? – dije acercándome a ella y quitándole un poco de chocolate que tenía en la nariz chupando el dedo después. – Yo diría que te has unido voluntariamente –reí.**

-Pero ¿Cuando me ensucie? ¡Aja! Alto ahí niña.-_ Veía como Alexis se trataba de esconder. Agarre chocolate y se lo unte en su nariz._-Me la debías-

**Alexis salió corriendo por toda la cocina muerta de risa y casi consigue mancharme, menos mal que fui rápido en reflejos. – Buenos chicas, me encantaría poder quedarme así pero debemos marcharnos Kate, ten – le ofrecí un paño para limpiarse la cara.**

* * *

**Perdonad ayer no pude subir, esperamos que os guste y gracias por las reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Me dio un paño para limpiarme la cara. Genial, ahora tendré que maquillarme nuevamente, menos mal que solo uso lo necesario._

_**Nos despedimos de Martha y Alexis y nos dirigimos a su apartamento, Kate necesitaba cambiarse algo el vestuario y maquillarse de nuevo. Otra vez aquel ascensor – **_**Kate, tienes chocolate aquí **_**– le dije antes de besar su comisura.**_

_Pffff Aquel ascensor, cada vez que subo en uno los segundos se me hacen eternos y sobre todo cuando voy con él y más cuando hace esto. Al parecer va a ser difícil resistirme._

_**Me besó y no pude resistirme a ello.**_

_No pude más y lo besé, sin importar aquella condición que yo impuse._

_**La cogí por la nuca suavemente, la acerqué aún más a mí y mi otra mano rodeó su cintura. Nos dejamos llevar aun cuando el ascensor ya había llegado.**_

_El ascensor ya había llegado a su destino, pero pareció no importarnos a ninguno de los dos. "Tienes que guardar la cordura, Katie, pusiste una condición ¿Recuerdas?" _

_**La empujé suavemente contra la pared del ascensor y empecé a besar su cuello dejándome embriagar por aquel perfume que empezaba a volverme loco.**_

_"No, no, no y no tienes que detenerte, esto simplemente no puede continuar" me separé bruscamente de él y podía escuchar claramente nuestras respiraciones agitadas._

_**La cogí por la muñeca suavemente y la giré obligándola a mirarme - **_**Kate...**_** - dije dulcemente mientras tiraba de ella hacia mí y volvía a besarla.**_

_Rick...al parecer se me está siendo difícil contenerme a tus besos. Junte fuerzas y logre separarme nuevamente de él. - _Rick...

**-¿Qué pasa Kate?**_** –pregunté confuso aún acalorado.**_

_- _Bueno, digamos que cierta personita ha olvidado una condición ¿No?_ - Dije levantando ambas cejas y cruzando los brazos._

**-¿Condición? No recuerdo ninguna condición –**_** dije sonriendo levemente mientras me acercaba a ella – **_**Y si la había no he notado resistencia.**

-Pues, eso no significa que a partir de ahora no la pondré - _dicho esto salí de aquel ascensor._

**-Eso ya lo veremos – **_**dije ronroneante. Llegamos a su apartamento y las chicas estaban preparadas pero Kate tenía aun que arreglarse.**_

_Pffff, por fin en casa. Me dirigí a arreglarme y a cambiarme por un vestido más elegante._

_**Las chicas me invadieron a preguntas y entre risas esperamos a que Kate bajara. **_**- ¿Kate estás lista ya o te hago un master para vestirte? – **_**dijo una Lanie impaciente.**_

_-¡Ya voooy! - Le grité. Bueno, pues veamos que nos tiene la noche. _

_**Allí estaba de nuevo aquella mujer angelical dejándome sin palabras – **_**Ka…Kate, estás preciosa.**_** – Aquel vestido en palabra de honor rojo pasión, con un recogido donde un tirabuzón rebelde se descolocaba rozando su mejilla y ese maquillaje sencillo hacía que sus ojos lucieran aún más su belleza. A cada movimiento me dejaba sin sentido y aquella sonrisa tímida me derretía por dentro.**_

_Y ahí estaba yo, parada con aquel vestido rojo, que mis amigas habían elegido por mí, el cual en un principio me negué a comprarlo, pero al final accedí a llevármelo y veo que ha valido la pena. Tengo la mirada agachada, mi cara se ha puesto de todos los colores, si no me equivoco, y yo trato de que no se me note, en vano, ya que él se me acerca y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos._

_**En cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con los míos sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla respetando su espacio. - ¿Vamos? – le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.**_

_-_Claro, vamos _- le dije mostrándole mi más sincera sonrisa - _Chicas ¿Se van a quedar todo el tiempo ahí paradas?

_**Llegamos a la presentación y las chicas bajaron, los periodistas empezaron a flashearnos sin reparo y sentí como Kate se tensó.**_** – Tranquila, dentro no nos molestarán – **_**o eso espero, me decía a mí mismo.**_

_Periodistas, prensa... siempre he odiado eso, no saben respetar la privacidad, la vida de las personas. Oigo a Rick que me habla, aparentemente no he disimulado. "Estas con un escritor famoso ¿Lo recuerdas, Kate?_

_****¿Esa es la novia de Richard Castle? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Es su nueva musa? ** La prensa no dejaba de agobiar con preguntas. – **_**Mi vida privada es indiferente a mi trabajo, así que si nos disculpan..**_** – hice paso hasta llegar dentro.**_

_Vaya, por fin estábamos adentro, me estaba asfixiando allá afuera con todas esa preguntas, pero al parecer mis amigas lo disfrutaban, posando para las cámaras._

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Veo que no escatimaste en buenos detalles con tu musa Richard – **_**dijo Gina.**_** – Kate, ella es Gina, mi editora.**

-Mucho gusto Gina -_ le dije estrechándole la mano. _

_**Gina fue a hablar con otro editor. - **_**¡Hey chicos!**_** – les dije a Javi y Kevin alzando una mano - **_**¿Todo bien? Ya veo que no escatimáis en bebidas ¿eh? **_**– reímos – **_**Esta es la mujer de la que os hablé, Kate.**

-Vaya, Rick, al parecer les has hablado a todo el mundo de mí - _le dije riendo_.- ¡Kate! Vaya aquí estas - _mis dos amigas se acercaron a mí, con una sonrisa grande en sus labios._

_**Hice las presentaciones entre ambos chicos y chicas y me ausenté para ir a hablar con Gina sobre la presentación. Me giré un instante y la vi con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una larga noche de firmas y trabajo y tenerla allí ayudaría muchísimo.**_

_El evento no estaba nada mal, bueno, a excepción de la prensa, aquí adentro había unas cuantas, pero al parecer solo tenían cierto horario para hacer las preguntas y fotos correspondientes ya que aún no hacían nada._

**-¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí, perdona haberte dejado sola tenía que atender unos asuntos, ¿champagne?**_** – le dije ofreciéndole una copa - **_**¿Me he perdido algo?**_** – pregunté al ver a Lanie y Javier hablando animadamente.**_

-No te preocupes, es tu evento ¿No? Y sí, creo que te has perdido bastante - _le dije mirando a Lanie y a Espo._

**-Uhmm vaya vaya, estos dos ¿haciendo migas? Se respira amor en el ambiente pues **_**– le dije mirándola a los ojos con intensidad furtiva.**_

-¿A sí? Pues... si los dices por ellos dos, si.

**-Claro claro, por ellos dos **_**– susurré en sus labios**_** -, bueno preciosa comienza el evento y no debo hacerles esperar. Disfruta de la fiesta pero no ligues mucho ¿eh? **

_**"Pero no ligues mucho ¿eh?"**__Por supuesto que no lo haría, me dije a mi misma -_Bueno, no puedo asegurar nada - _le dije para provocarlo._

**-Ya me aseguraré yo de dejar claro que no se acerquen a ti**_** – la cogí por la cintura y la besé con pasión – **_**Y, por las miradas, creo que ya lo he hecho **_**– reí al recibir un golpe suyo en mi pecho.**_

-Chistosito - _le dije riendo y sacándole la lengua - q_ue sepas queno estas respetando la condición ¿eh? -_ pude notar como me estaba sonrojando._

_**-**_**Ya te dije que tengo mala memoria para las condiciones**_** – reí -. **_**Hey chicos la presentación comienza, espero veros allí ¿eh? No os escaqueéis y cuidad de las chicas.**

-Pues entonces, si tienes mala memoria yo te lo recordaré y cada vez que quieras besarme me resistiré -_ por dentro estaba conteniendo las ganas que tenía de reírme de él y de cómo los chicos y las chicas se nos quedaban viendo._

_**-**_**Eso ya lo veremos abogada, ahora me retiro a mis funciones. Disfrutad todos**_** – me dirigí donde Gina y comenzó el evento. Gina pronunció unas palabras antes de presentarme.**_

-Ya lo veremos, escritor – _murmuré -_¿Lo estas pasando bien, Kate? - _Me sobresalté al oír a Lanie, no me lo esperaba. - _Seguro que no tanto como tú - _le dije dirigiendo la mirada a Esposito - _¿Verdad? - Bueeenooo, Javi es un chico guapo y divertido. - ¡Aja! Con que Javi ¿Eh?

_**Las fans empezaron a querer hacerse fotos conmigo, autógrafos, Gina por otro lado presionándome con otras cosas… no estaba acostumbrado a ello.**_

_Fans, fans, fans... lo estaban rodeando y no me permitían verlo, eso no me estaba agradando en nada. - _Vaya, parece que tu chico está rodeado de mujeres ¿No?- _Me dijo Mady. - _Es su trabajo.

**-¡Oh Richard Castle! Mi escritor favorito por fin delante de mí, ¿podrías firmarme aquí? – **_**dijo aquella joven destapándose el escote, dejándome los ojos como platos ante aquella situación.**_

_Decidí ir por una copa de vino y alejarme de aquella vista no tan agradable que tenía frente de mí, en eso momento Lanie se acercó a mí. - _Creo que esto no te gustará. - ¿A qué te refieres? - l_e pregunté confusa._- Mira a tu chico - v_olteé a verlo y lo que vi no me agrado, por lo que escupí el vino que aún tenía en la boca. _

_**Gina me pegó un codazo ante mi reacción paralizada para que firmara a aquella mujer y no muy gustoso así lo hice. Pasaron 15 minutos más hasta que conseguí dar por finalizada la firma de libros y… lo que no son libros.**_

_Kate ¿Por qué estas así? Vamos... es un escritor famoso, solo está haciendo su trabajo._

_**Buscaba a mis invitados entre el resto de personas y allí estaban, me dirigí hacia ellos. - **_**¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí. **

_Por fin había terminado de firmarles a todas esas chicas, y se acercaba hacía nosotros._

_**Noté rara a Kate, aunque la verdad no me extrañaba dadas las circunstancias. – **_**Bueno, pasemos a la otra sala donde ponen música de ambiente y se puede charlar más cómodamente. ¿Os apetece?**

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Richard había sugerido. Trataba de mantenerme lejos de él estando todo el tiempo platicando con Mady._

_**-**_**Javi, veo que Lanie y tu… os lleváis muy bien ¿no?**_** – dije moviendo mis cejas hacia arriba y abajo. - **_**¿Qué? Si claro, es una chica muy simpática **_**– se le notaba nervioso. – **_**Si si… solo simpática ¿no?**_** – dijo Kevin riendo sonoramente**_

-Así que... ¿estás molesta? - ¿Cómo no va estarlo, Mady? Es su chico. - ¡Por favor! No es mi chico.

**-Bueno Javi, entonces la cosa ¿va en serio? – **_**Kevin y yo no podíamos parar de reír ante la reacción de éste**_**. - ¿Sabéis que? No tengo por qué explicaros nada – **_**se bebió su copa de un trago y fue a buscar a Lanie para sacarla a bailar.**_

_Espo fue a por Lanie y nosotras nos quedamos solas. - _¿Sabes? Ya hacía una eternidad que no disfrutaba de algo así - _el comentario de Mady me dejo sorprendida. - _Pensé... pensé que siempre salías de fiestas, Mady. -Si, pero no es divertido.

**-¡Hey! Ahí llegó por fin Jenny – **_**dijo Kevin dirigiéndose a la puerta a recibirla, yo me dirigí a las chicas entre cabizbajo y sonriente… notaba a Kate muy distante.**_

_Observe como Kevin iba a recibir a una mujer rubia "Seguro es Jenny" pensé, pues toda la noche había estado hablando de ella. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro recordando como hablaba tan entusiasmado, realmente la quería._

_**- **_**Hola Mady, hola Kate…**_** -hice una pausa al ver cómo me miró a los ojos, no era capaz de descifrar todo lo que sentía - **_**¿Llo estáis pasando bien? ¿Te… te apetece bailar Kate?**

-Oh... no quiero dejar sola a Mady - l_e dije, tratando de escapar de él. - _Vamos Kate, no te preocupes por mí, anda ve.

**-Gracias Mady, ¿vamos? - **_**dije no muy seguro de su respuesta.**_

-Claro -_ le mostré una sonrisa para calmar la tensión que se estaba formando._

_**Mientras bailábamos cruzábamos miradas pero todo en demasiado silencio, yo sabía perfectamente porqué estaba así… - **_**Kate yo… perdona.**

-¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo ¿O sí?

**-Kate por favor… - **_**dije suplicante**_** – no me lo hagas más difícil. Sé que estás molesta por las fans locas que me pidieron firmar en su… **

_No, no deje que terminara su frase y lo besé sin más. _

_**Aquello me pilló en total desconcierto y me entregué al beso, noté sus manos rodear mi cuello y yo la sostuve por su cintura. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato sonriéndonos y besándonos cada falta de oxígeno.**_

_Sentí como la gente nos miraba ¿Y la verdad? no me importaba, estaba a gusto así, con él, disfrutando de esta noche_

_**La presentación del libro finalizó con un breve discurso que tuve que decir y un brindis por parte de toda la editorial y allí presentes. Los periodistas se centraron en el libro dejando de lado la parte privada y lo agradecí, no podía dejar de mirarla.**_

* * *

Hoy un poquito mas largo. Hasta aquí el capítulo del Viernes.

Hasta el martes/miercoles no habrá el siguiente.

Esperamos que os guste.


	19. Chapter 19

_Mi alma sintió un gran alivio, al ver como los periodistas no le hacían preguntas personales. No me quitaba la mirada de encima, de vez en cuando yo la desviaba pero no podía evitar perderme en ese mar azul._

_**Terminaron las preguntas, me dirigí a una de las meses, cogí una caja con un lazo rojo y me dirigí hacia Kate, quería darle aquel pequeño detalle allí mismo y me moría de ganas por saber su reacción ante esta sorpresa.**_

_Estaba con los chicos, Kevin nos presentó a su novia, Jenny, a los dos se les veía muy felices, aunque no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos por lo que nos decían._

_**-**_**Hola chicas**_** – hice una reverencia -, **_**chicos…**_** -otra reverencia entre hombres-, **_**Kate…**_** - dije posando un dulce beso en sus labios - **_**…si me lo permitís os robo la presencia de esta bella dama por un momento.**

-Bueno ¿Se puede saber que tramas que me has apartado de los chicos? - _le pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios._

**-¿Noto un punto de impaciencia Abogada?**_** – reí.**_

-¿Impaciente? ¿Yo? Mmmm tal vez un poco, escritor.

_**Le tendí la caja y vi como sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Me había hablado tantas veces de su madre y que le encantaban mis libros que quise tener ese pequeño gesto al darle una copia del libro firmada.**_

-Es un gran detalle, Rick- _le dije un tanto emocionada -_ se va a morir de la emoción cuando lo vea –_ "y más aún cuando sepa que te conozco" pensé._

_**-**_**También tengo esto**_** – le dije entregándole una cajita fina donde había una pequeña pulsera de oro blanco -, **_**me gustaría que siempre pudieras tener un detalle que te haga acordarte de mí.**

_Quería gesticular alguna palabra de agradecimiento, pero me quede muda, admirando lo que me había dado._

_**-**_**Kate… yo…**_** - hice una pausa mientras le colocaba la pulsera – **_**eres muy importante para mí **_**– conseguí decir.**_

_Dejé que me pusiera la pulsera en la muñeca. Y yo seguía sin poder decir nada, me tomó por sorpresa._

_**Sin soltar su mano comencé a acariciarla con pequeños roces y buscaba con desesperación que me mirara, que dijera algo.**_

-Gra... gracias, es lindo de tu parte - _por fin pude hablar._

_**Aquellos ojos cristalinos me emocionaron y posé un pequeño beso en sus labios. **_**–No me las des preciosa.**

-¿Sabes? No sé qué haré contigo, tendré que castigarte por no cumplir la condición _– reí._

**-Será todo un placer dejar que me azote, Abogada – dije ronroneante.**

-Yo pensaría así, chico escritor.

_**Aquellas palabras me dejaron pensativo pero no me dio tiempo a responder cuando Lanie y Mady vinieron a toda prisa para sacarnos del evento. El grupo quería salir a tomar algo.**_

_El libro que me había dado Rick para mi madre me recordó que mañana tenía que ir a visitar a mis padres y tendré que decirle lo que tengo con él, una amistad, en teoría. _

_**Fuimos todos al conocido bar del Old Haunt, donde Bryan nos sirvió las bebidas. – **_**Bueno Jenny, ¿te ha pedido ya el canalla de tu novio matrimonio? **_**– empezamos a reír todos menos Kevin que se sonrojaba.**_

-Bueno, tal vez en un futuro me lo pida - _contestó una penosa Jenny._

_**Ya sabía las intenciones de Kevin aquella noche y tan solo rompí el hielo para hacerlo. Kevin le dedicó unas palabras y arrodillándose allí mismo en aquella zona retirada le pidió matrimonio.**_

_Jenny se quedó sorprendida. Pasaron unos segundos para que ella reaccionará, se arrodillo junto a Kevin con lágrimas en los ojos -_Sí, claro que me casaría contigo - _fue la respuesta de ella._

_**Estuvimos celebrando la noticia entre risas y anécdotas que iban contando y notaba a Kate más sonriente de lo normal, ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o por otra cosa. De repente cogió mi mano.**_

_Nos la estábamos pasando realmente bien, la pedida de matrimonio me había alegrado mucho, no tomé demasiado pues mañana tenía que estar con mis padres presentable. Vi la hora y me dirigí a Rick cogiéndole de la mano para llamar su atención -_Tengo que irme, mañana iré con mis padres a primera hora.

**-¿Ya? Pero… yo… - **_**un atisbo de tristeza me invadió**_** – bueno, déjame acercarte a casa no pienso dejarte volver sola.**

_Acepté, me despedí de los chicos y dejé a las chicas que se divirtieran un poco más. El camino en el coche fue eterno, ninguno de los dos hicimos comentario alguno_

_**Aquel ascensor de nuevo… - **_**Kate ¿todo bien?**_** – dije con voz dulce, aquel silencio me estaba matando.**_

-Sí, todo bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_**El ascensor llegó arriba abriéndose las puertas.**_** – No, nada… da igual – **_**al salir Kate cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos hasta su puerta.**_

-Bueno Rick, fue una noche estupenda, gracias, de verdad, por todo.

**-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación y hacer que mi vida sea más feliz desde que estamos juntos. – **_**Noté el cambio de gesto en Kate**_** – Porque… ¿estamos juntos no? **

_¿Juntos? ¿Realmente lo estamos? ¿En una relación? No, no lo estábamos, o eso creía antes de este evento. Pero después de todo. No sé qué pensar -_Bueno, depende ¿Cuál es tu definición de "juntos"?

_**Después de lo de esta noche no esperaba una reacción así, desde luego.**_** – Bueno, no creo que necesite mucha definición… ¿qué te asusta Kate?**

_Suspiré_ - Todo Rick - _le respondí_ - pero...- _fui interrumpida por él._

_**No quise dejar que siguiera con aquello, la besé **_**- ¿Esto te asusta? – **_**susurré en sus labios. Su reacción mostraba todo lo contrario con lo que entre besos fuimos entrando a su apartamento. Mis besos ahora pasaron a su cuello mientras sentía como ella se aferraba a mí.**_

_Había dejado de pensar, me estaba dejando llevar. Mi celular empezó a sonar, al principio no hice caso alguno, pero la insistencia de la persona que estaba llamando seguía, lo saque como pude y al ver de quien se trataba tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para separarme de Rick y contestar._

"_**No puede ser, no puede ser" me repetía una y otra vez. Pero por su reacción debía ser algo importante.**_

-Heeey no, no, no me has despertado - _dije mirando a Rick a los ojos._ - Por supuesto que iré mañana, como cada ocho días lo hago. Si mamá yo también te quiero - _dicho esto colgué._

_**Me destense al ver que tan solo era su madre y sonreí nada más colgar. **_**- ¿Todo bien cariño? **_**- me sorprendí al pronunciar esa palabra, me salió espontánea.**_

_"Cariño" me sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra de su boca, los únicos que me llamaban así eran mis padres. Pero hice caso omiso de aquello. _- Sí, todo bien.

_**Sonreí ante la respuesta rodeándola con mis brazos; hundí mi cabeza en su cuello e impregné mi olfato con su dulce aroma**_** - Me alegro **_**- dije dándole un sensual beso en el cuello.**_

-Y mañana tendré que madrugar para ir a verlos.

**- Ajam… - **_**dije sinuoso mientras volvía a besar su cuello y empezaba a notar jadeante a Kate.**_

-Y... tengo que descansar - _dije como pude._

**- Mmmm hmmm – **_**murmuré sobre su lóbulo sin dejar de abrazarla. Con cada respiración de Kate mi tortura aumentaba. **_

-Y... descansar significa dormir, señor Castle...

**-Se me ocurren muchas formas de descansar, señorita Beckett – **_**alcé una ceja.**_

-¿A sí, señor Castle? Pues yo solo conozco una - _me levanté y me dirigí a mí habitación_.

_**La seguí con la mirada, cómo iba insinuándose con esos movimientos de cadera mientras se dirigía a su habitación. La seguí**_

_Tomé mí pijama, un camisón y un short y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, salí y me acosté para intentar dormir aun sabiendo que él estaba ahí, observándome._

_**Verla salir dejándome observar aquel maravilloso cuerpo con algo de mayor desnudez no me puso fácil el control que ya de por sí estaba ejerciendo. La vi recostarse y las ganas por devorarla me consumían.**_

_Podía sentir su presencia, pero sobretodo, su mirada fija en mí. Sonreí, pero sin que él se diera cuenta._

_**Me dirigí hacia su cama y me senté a su lado pudiendo observar entre la penumbra aquellos ojos abiertos y aquella comisura en sus labios.**_

_Cerré mis ojos por instinto, al sentirlo tan cerca, la sonrisa que se me había formado desapareció por completo, no se la iba a poner fácil._

_**Me acerqué a ella y en casi un susurro le di las buenas noches – **_**Buenas noches Kate, no voy a forzarte a nada y lo sabes. Que descanses princesa **_**- besé su frente y al ir a levantarme me paró.**_

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para andar en la calle?

_**Me quedé perplejo. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.**_** – Sí**

-Entonces, supongo que no te irás ¿O sí? - _le dije sentándome y mordiéndome el labio inferior._

**-No, no me iré**_** – aquel gesto mordiéndose el labio terminó de culminar mi deseo. Me apoderé de su boca sin permiso alguno, entre feroz y pasional. Kate respondía a esos besos con un lado juguetón.**_

_Otra vez sus besos me invaden, y esta vez no hago nada para detenerlo, simplemente lo dejo hacer._

_**Como pude me quité los zapatos y me recosté a su lado. Dirigí mis besos al lóbulo de la oreja, su cuello, su hombro… esos pequeños jadeos me sacaban de sí.**_

_¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien? Esa pregunta dejó de importarme y la noche simplemente siguió, evidentemente sin dormir._

_**Los primeros rayos de luz que entraban rompían directos sobre su piel desnuda resaltando cada parte de aquella hermosa figura que había recorrido con besos durante la noche. Estaba preciosa.**_

_Desperté, buscando su cuerpo junto al mío, pero no lo encontré, las sabanas estaban frías._

_**Me quedé un buen rato observándola dormir calmadamente, disfrutando del momento. Sabía que estaría cansada del día anterior y que hoy tenía que salir temprano para ir a ver sus padres por lo que opté por no despertarla y fui a preparar el desayuno.**_

_Revise la hora y vi que aún era temprano, me levanté me di una ducha rápida y salí al comedor_

**-Buenos días dormilona – **_**sonreí al verla aunque me quedé embobado ante aquella imagen.**_

-Buenos días, huele rico ¿Qué has preparado? - "_debí haberme vestido antes", pensé_.

**- Emm... tor… tortitas **_**– conseguí decir, ver esas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo no me ponían fácil concentrarme en las palabras.**_

-Espero que no se enfríen mientras me visto - _di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación_

_**Corrí tras ella, no sin antes retirar del fuego las tortitas, y la abracé por detrás, su risa la delataba, sabía que le gustaba ese juego.**_

-Con que no te puedes resistir a mi ¿eh? _- le dije entre risas._

**-No, me he vuelto adicto a ti - **_**reí mientras besaba su mejilla.**_

-Muy mal, escritor… eso no es bueno - _me zafé de sus brazos y corrí a la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta le saque la lengua._

**-Ya te pillaré en otra ocasión, ya... - **_**reí para que pudiera oírme. "Tengo suerte de estar con una mujer así", me decía mentalmente. Serví las tortitas y el café**_**.**

_Me vestí, y mientras lo hacía me acorde de Mady "Espero que no se le ocurra salir de su habitación". Cuando estuve lista salí y desayunamos entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices._

**-Bueno Kate, muy a mi pesar debo marcharme a por Alexis y no quiero que llegues tarde a donde tus padres. ¿Te acerco?**

-Si no sería tanta molestia - l_e dije con timidez_.

**- Jamás eres una molestia Kate - **_**le dije cogiendo su mano y mirándola a los ojos.**_

-Entonces deja voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

_**Salimos de su apartamento y pusimos rumbo a casa de sus padres, en el que durante el trayecto hablamos animadamente.**_

-Es ahí -_ le señalé la casa de mis padres y se estacionó._

**-Espero que pases un buen día Kate, llámame luego si te apetece... Esta semana se me va a hacer muy larga sin ti. **

-Lo haré y una vez más, gracias por todo - _le plante un beso en la mejilla._

**-Hey! - **_**tiré de ella haciendo que se girase**_** - merezco un besito de despedida mejor ¿no? -**_**puse ojitos de corderito degollado.**_

-Mmm creo que anoche tuviste suficiente ¿no crees? - _me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo me aparte rápidamente._

**-Nunca son suficientes - **_**dije mientras se acercaba**_** - Hey! Jooo - **_**me quejé entre pucheros al ver que se separaba, le encantaba chincharme con eso.**_

-Luego te hablo - _me bajé del coche esperando que se saliera a mi búsqueda._

_**Salí en su busca corriendo y la agarré cariñosamente por detrás posando mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, inhalando su aroma a cerezas - **_**Te quiero**_** – susurre.**_

_Me esperaba cualquier cosa, pero jamás me imagine que pronunciará esas dos palabras, o al menos, tan pronto. Yo aún no estaba lista para responderle del mismo modo, por lo que opté por girarme y darle un tierno beso en los labios._

**-Gracias por ser como eres, pasa un buen día con tu familia - **_**le dije mirándola a los ojos, le di un beso y me dispuse a irme.**_

_Me quede ahí parada, observando como desaparecía de mi vista. Suspiré, di media vuelta y me encaminé a la casa de mis padres. Toqué la puerta e inmediatamente salieron a recibirme._

_**Llegué pronto a casa y allí estaba Alexis esperándome**_**. - Hola cariño ¿nos vamos al cine?**

-¡Hola!- _En cuanto entré a la casa mis padres me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo_-Katie, te extrañábamos mucho - _me dijo mi madre. - _Y yo a ustedes.

_**Fuimos a comer a un restaurante con un pequeño parque infantil, Alexis, Martha y yo, y luego nos fuimos a los cines del gran centro comercial.**_

-Katie, cuéntanos ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? -_ les conté sobre las clases que tenía, las materias y temas que se me complicaban un poco, y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme._

**- Bueno hijo... y que tal con Kate. - Madre... es fantástica, tierna, cariñosa, es... - ¿Vas en serio? - **_**me pilló descolocado, mi madre no era de hacer ese tipo de preguntas**_**.**

-Hija, sé que no te permites distracciones, pero ¿No crees que deberías conocer a alguien? -_ ese comentario de mi madre me tomó por sorpresa. - _¡Johanna! Mi niña está bien así -_ dijo mi padre, me reí por su comentario, por más que crezca nunca dejaré de ser "su niña"._- Bueno, en realidad hay alguien.

**-Sí, voy muy enserio, reconozco que ha sido a primera vista pero... conectamos nada más vernos, ha sido un comienzo tan diferente... - **_**sonreí recordando cómo nos conocimos**_** - la quiero madre, es lo que puedo definirte.**

-¿Hay alguien? Vaya, yo que quería presentarte a alguien – _rió. -_¡Mamá! -¡Johanna! -_ Dijimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo, reprochándola. - _¿Qué? - _mi madre no dejaba de reír. - _Y bueno ¿Nos puedes decir quién es? - _preguntó mi papá serio._

**-Me alegro hijo. - ¡Papi! ¿Me montas ahí? - **_**venía gritando y señalando Alexis desde la atracción de la que se acababa de bajar.**_** - Claro cariño, ven para aquí - **_**la cogí y la monté en un pequeño tiovivo.**_

-Pues, si les digo no me creerán, sobretodo tú, mamá. - Bueno, hija, si no nos dices mucho menos te creeremos. - Antes de nada te quiero dar esto -_ saqué el libro que Rick me había dado para mi madre el día anterior - _te lo envía él.

**-Madre... con Kate siento algo que no he sentido nunca, algo que con Meredith jamás existió. Kate me completa, me da paz, es... - Hijo, la amas, no hace falta que me digas más - **_**me interrumpió Martha**_**. - Papiiiiiiiiiii - **_**gritó una Alexis más que sonriente desde el Tiovivo.**_

-Vaya, este es el último libro que acaba de salir de... - De mi novio -_ respondí antes de que pudiera terminar._

_**Estaba feliz, habían pasado muchas cosas ese fin de semana y me sentía completo. – **_**¡Ven aquí pequeño terremoto!**_** – dije sacando a Alexis de la atracción – **_**Vamos a por las entradas de la película.**

-Vamos, hija, está bien que esté guapo, según tu madre, pero no es para tanto. -¡Papaaaa! Estoy hablando enserio -_ dije haciendo pucheros de niña chiquita._

**-Bueno bueno… ¿cuál elegiremos?**_** – dije haciéndome el pensativo. - **_**¡Monstruos Universityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¿Verdad que sí papiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**_** – Martha y yo reíamos por la reacción de Alexis.**_

-Hija ¿Hablas enserio? -_ preguntó mi madre. –_Si - _contesté con un tono de niña "chiquita". _-¿Segura? - _insistió mi padre. -_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! segurísima Joo - _seguí con mis pucheros. _-¿No estarías alucinando? -_ siguió mi madre._ -Bueno, si todo fuera mentira, no estaría autografiado con una dedicatoria ¿O sí? - _cuando lo dije mi mamá abrió el libro y se quedó sorprendida al leer lo que Rick había escrito y eso causo que despertará en mí una curiosidad por saber que estaba escrito._

_**Entramos a la zona del cine y compramos palomitas y bebidas para todos, casi era más grande el bol de palomitas que Alexis y era gracioso verla intentar llevar el bol ella sola – **_**Anda ven aquí pequeñaja no vaya a ser que se te caigan.**

-Vaya... ¿hubo una firma de libros y yo no me enteré? - Mamá... bueno, en realidad si, ayer hubo un evento al cual asisti porque el me invitó ¿puedo ver la dedicatoria?

_**Llegamos a nuestros asientos, el cine estaba lleno de niños y padres. Ver esa sonrisa en mi hija me reportaba una felicidad intensa**_** – Papi –**_** dijo Alexis distrayéndome de mis pensamientos**_**. - ¿Sí, cariño? – Gracias por ser tan buen papá – **_**y me dio un beso, en aquel momento sentía que me derretía por dentro.**_

_**"A la madre de Kate,**_

_**por tener una hija maravillosa y preciosa, que será la viva imagen de su madre. Espero que disfrutes del libro tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Richard Castle."**_

_-_Vaya...se nota que es escritor _- murmuré para mí pero mi madre escuchó. - _¡Claro que lo es! Deberías de leer sus libros.

**-Mi pequeña calabaza se merece lo mejor ¿no es así? – Claro, ¿qué harías tú sin mí? – **_**dijo dándome un beso vaquita y riendo después de dármelo. - **_**¡Alexis! Cuando salgamos del cine te vas a enterar **_**– me limpié las babas.**_


	20. Chapter 20

-Espera ¿has dicho que hubo un evento anoche? -_ preguntó mi papá. - _Sí, así es ¿por qué preguntas? - Porque me pareció leerle por encima algo de eso en el periódico. - Vaya, deja voy por él.

_**La película dio paso y recibí un mensaje de Kate, una sonrisa consagró el momento y suspiré.**_

_Efectivamente, el periódico hablaba del evento de ayer, pude ver en primera plana a Rick sonriendo justo en el momento en donde estaba diciendo algunas palabras. Busqué la página en donde venía toda la información y me sorprendí al ver una foto mía con él, besándonos cuando bailábamos, de inmediato le mandé un mensaje _"Vaya, aparecemos en el periódico ¿Ya lo viste?" _Dejé el periódico para dárselos a mis padres, en realidad no me encontraba nada contenta por aquella fotografía, ahora todo nueva York se enteraría. Genial._

"**No, aún no tuve tiempo. ¿Salgo poco favorable? ;P"**_** – respondí aprovechando los trailers antes de comenzar la película. Me moría de ganas por saber qué salía en el periódico. "¿Será que sus padres lo vieron?" – pensé. – **_**Papi si es Kate, dale un beso de mi parte. - ¿Cómo…? – Esa sonrisa solo la tienes cuando estás con ella **_**– dijo inocentemente.**_

-Hija... pero..._ - comenzó a hablar mi padre sin poder decir algo, aun. _- Vaya y nosotros que no creíamos. - Mamá ¿lo puedes leer? - Claro _"El famoso escritor Richard Castle anoche se presentó en el evento en donde promocionaba su último libro publicado de la saga de Derrick Storm, en donde lo podíamos ver muy bien acompañado por su nueva novia, la cual desconocemos su nombre, una chica muy joven, y como no, guapa, al parecer nuestro escritor tiene un buen gusto al escoger a las mujeres. Recordemos que hace años se separó de su ex-esposa Meredith, pues su matrimonio no había funcionado ¿Será esta vez la indicada?"_

_En el preciso momento en que mi mamá termino decidí responder el mensaje de Rick _"Solo te puedo decir que te salvas por no tenerme cerca".

"**No sé si esconderme cuando salga del cine o ir a recogerte por que quieras darme la enhorabuena. Alexis te manda un beso."**_** – Busqué por internet algo relacionado con el evento pero la conexión no iba muy fluida allí – **_**Ya le he dado tu mensaje a Kate**_** – susurré a Alexis mientras cargaba la página, cosa que al leer uno de los periódicos mis ojos se quedaron como platos.**_

_"Te aconsejaría que te escondas de mí, pero yo que tú me preocuparía por mi padre, mira que no tiene buena cara. Dile que yo le mando muuuchooos besos a esa pequeña"_-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara. - Bueno hija, uno no se entera todos los día que su hija está saliendo con un escritor famoso y mucho menos que lo publiquen en todos los periódicos - d_ijo mi padre con un tono de enfado._

_**Tardé un rato en responderle entre tanto escribir y borrar… no sabía bien a qué atenerme **_**"Lo siento, no era mi intención que publicaran algo así. Se los daré."**_** – Aún no cabía en mi asombro que hubieran dicho aquello y mucho menos publicaran la foto, había omitido hablar de mi vida privada por algo.**_

_"Sé que no era tu intención, pero tendrás que hacer algo al respecto" _- Vamos Jim, no te pongas así, nuestra hija no ha hecho nada malo. - Lo sé jo, pero la prensa no tiene derecho a publicar este tipos de cosas. - Bueno, es algo que no podemos evitar.

**"Hablare con Gina y mi representante. Lo siento de nuevo. Empieza la película luego te llamo" - **_**estaba realmente molesto... No sabía que reacción tendrían sus padres e inclusive ella.**_

-Hija, tendrás que presentarme a tu novio ¿Eh? - _me dijo mi mamá._- Sí, claro, a tu escritor favorito -_ comenté entre risas. - _Y yo tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él. - ¡Papáaaa! No piensas torturarlo ¿o sí? - Oh claro que no. - Entonces, hija ¿Te parece si lo invitamos a cenar dentro de una semana? - ¡Me parece perfecto, mami!

_**La película fue divertida y pasó rápido, Alexis reía constantemente y Martha también. En cuanto acabó el cine fuimos a tomar una hamburguesa.**_** - ¿Te lo has pasado bien cariño? - Sí, papa, ojalá hubiera venido Kate también porque se habría divertido.**

_El resto de la tarde estuvimos platicando de Lanie, Mady y el instituto, mi carrera era muy importante para mi tanto como para ellos, y yo quería que se sintiera orgullosos de lo que estaba haciendo._

**-Seguro que sí cielo, además Kate te tiene mucho cariño, ¿sabes? Siempre me manda besos para ti de echo antes me los dio pero muchos muchos muuuuuuchos – dije haciendo la vaca - !Ven par aquí granujilla! - **_**le dije cogiéndola como si fuera un saco de patatas**_** - ahora me toca a mí darte el beso de vaca. - NOOOOO PAPIIIIII - **_**reía Alexis.**_

_Después de pasar casi todo el día con mis padres decidí ir a mi apartamento para hablar con Mady. En ese momento le envié un mensaje a Rick "_Mis padres quieren conocerte".

**- !Papaaaaaa joooooo! Mira como me has dejado la cara! - **_**ya te dije que me vengaría.**_** - Sois los dos como niños pequeños - **_**decía una Martha dramatizando. Me llego un SMS y me quede de piedra.**_

_Llegue por fin a casa y lo que vi me dejo helada. Ahí estaba Mady con... ¡Dios! Tienen el periódico._

**- Hijo ¿qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. - Madre... sus... sus padres quieren conocerme. - Oh Richard ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? - **_**estaba aún en shock, no me esperaba tan pronto esa presentación y en el fondo estaba contentísimo pero nervioso.**_

-Mady ¿Josh? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Vine a verte, a preguntarte por qué últimamente estabas tan rara, pero ya no tiene caso, Katherine -_ arrojó el periódico y se dirigió a la puerta. -_Josh... yo, no quería… - Ahórrate tus palabras, Kate - _dicho esto se fue._

**- No me esperaba esto tan pronto madre, pero estoy realmente feliz. - Me alegro hijo, se nota que la quieres. **_**Nos fuimos a casa y en cuanto llegamos bañe a Alexis, le puse su pijama y me dispuse a hacer la cena y me acorde de que no había respondido a Kate así que decidí llamarla.**_

-Mady, lo has visto ¿verdad? El periódico. -¡Claro que lo he visto! Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso, Kate - _me dejé caer sobre el sillón y lo único que hice fue taparme la cara con una almohada._

_**Qué raro no coge el teléfono, quizás este ocupada.**_** - !La cena esta lista! - **_**grite a las dos mujeres de la casa. Casi un día sin verla y la echaba tanto de menos...**_

-Kate... Kate ¡Katherine Houghton Beckett! -¿¡Qué!? -Tu celular, está sonando, bueno, estaba - _saqué el celular y efectivamente, tenía una llamada perdida de Richard, así que decidí regresarle la llamada._

**- Papi te llaman. - ¿Me acercas el móvil cariño? - Sí, vooooooy - **_**dijo Alexis alargando la vocal **_**- es Kate - **_**me pasó el móvil con una gran sonrisa.**_** - ¿Sí? Uhmmm contéstale tú a ver.**

_Del otro lado del teléfono pude oír como me saludaba una muy alegre Alexis. _– Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal fue la película?

**- ¡Muy bien! Papá me llevó a ver Monstruos University y estuvo muy chula. Fue una lástima que no pudieras venir con nosotros a la próxima te vienes ¿sí? - **_**decía Alexis contenta.**_

-Con que Monstruos University ¿eh? Me hubiera gustado estar ahí con ustedes, pero tenía que visitar a mis papis, será para la próxima.

**-Valeeeeee y papá comprará palomitas gigantes y muchas chuches – **_**iba relatando Alexis.**_** – ¡Eh! ¿Y a mí quién me comprará cosas? – **_**dije haciéndome el indignado. Alexis se giró con cara de chiste mientras reía.**_** – Enseñaré a Kate a darte un beso de vaca – **_**empezó a reír y a correr por toda la casa huyendo de mí.**_

_Oí como Alexis le hablaba a padre y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que echarme a reír -_¿Beso de vaca? ¿Cómo es ese?

_**Alexis no podía parar de reír sin soltar el teléfono mientras se retorcía por las cosquillas que le hacía.**_** – Dame el teléfono que al final lo vas a tirar pequeñaja – **_**decía sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas**_** - ¿o quieres que siga? – No, no, vale, vale papi ten – **_**me dio el teléfono.**_** - ¿Sigues ahí, Kate?**

-Bueno, he estado a punto de ir al rescate- _Dije sin poder dejar de reír_

_**Reí ante el comentario – **_**Pues… creo que Alexis lo agradecería si vinieras a rescatarla. – ¡Síiiiiiiiiiii veeeeeeen Kate! ¡Y entre las dos le hacemos la revancha!**_** – gritó Alexis rompiendo a reír los tres.**_

_Lo que no sabían es que ya estaba en camino, y preferí no decir palabra alguna._-¿Aún le sigues haciendo cosquillas a la pobre e inofensiva Alexis?

**-¿Inofensiva Alexis? Será pequeña pero de inofensiva nada – **_**el móvil, Alexis y yo caímos al suelo cuando Alexis se me tiró encima pillándome desprevenido, empezamos a reír.**_** - ¡Auch!**

* * *

Pongo doble dado que hasta el 6 de Enero no podré publicar.

Pasad buenas fiestas y que disfrutéis de los capítulos. Esperamos que os gusten.

Hasta 2014!


	21. Chapter 21

_Oí como se caía el teléfono y todo el alboroto que tenían del otro lado de la línea "Parece que en lugar de un niño hay dos"_

**-Te he escuchado…**_** - dije intentando hacerme el ofendido pero no podía parar de reír.**_

-¿Sigues vivo? Porque de Alexis no lo dudo.

**-¡Por supuesto! Por quién me tomas – **_**con voz indignada cogía a Alexis por los pies y empecé otra guerra de cosquillas.**_** – Ay. No no no. ¡Papaaaaaaa Nooooo! En los pies noooooooooooo – **_**gritaba.**_

-Por el amor de Dios, Richard, deja a la pequeña en paz.

**- Tendrás que venir a rescatarla –**_**dije con una risa malvada incorporándome del suelo con lo que me descuidé y Alexis se me agarró al cuello con sus brazos y sus pequeñas piernas rodeaban mi torso, mordiéndome la oreja. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y era ella.**_

-Y a eso vine, pero por lo que veo, por fin están en paz ¿No?-_ Aquella imagen de padre-hija se me hizo tierna._

_**Me quedé sorprendido de verla allí y una sonrisa invadió mi rostro. – **_**¡Kaaaaaaate!**_** – gritó Alexis lanzándose a ella casi por encima de mi cabeza.**_

-¡Aleeexiiiis!- _Le respondí de la misma manera que ella me había llamado._

**-Cuidado Alexis que vas a hacerle daño, vaya manera de tirarte a sus brazos**_** – sonreí ante esa imagen.**_

-Heeey por poco nos tiramos al suelo ¿Eh?

**-Sí, perdona Kate – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Yo también quiero darle un beso ¿me dejas?**

-¿Tú? Oh no, te has portado muuuy mal, no te lo mereces.

**-Eso eso que me has hecho muchas cosquillas. - ¡Pero bueno! Esto es un complot ¿cierto? Pues me da a mí que esta guerra la vais a perder las dos ¡JA! – dije haciendo pose de un supervillano. – Para ser mi hijo, que mal interpretas tu papel – empezaron a reír las tres mujeres.**

-Parece que no tienes a nadie quien te defienda _- le dije sin poder para de reírme._

**-Eh... cómo que… **_**- dije mirando para todos lados, estaba rodeada por Alexis y Kate**_**- ¡Ah! No no no **_**– intenté salir corriendo hacia el comedor pero me alcanzaron.**_

-¡Las pagarás papi! - _empezó a decir Alexis, en ese preciso momento la bajé de mis brazos y ambas empezamos a correr hacia él. -_ ¡Ahora somos dos contra uno! -_dije empezándole a dar cosquillas._

_**-Aaaaaaaah ¡por favor! ¡Esto es trampa! – no podía parar de reír, me retorcía en el suelo de la risa. Kate se colocó encima como si de un "puf" se tratase y Alexis me hacía cosquillas.**_

-Vaya, escritor, parece que no puede con nosotras. - _Rick nos estaba suplicando que lo dejáramos, sí que ambas decidimos darle un pequeñísimo "descanso" pues al poco tiempo ya le estábamos haciendo cosquillas, otra vez_

_**No podía ni hablar casi de la risa - **_**Como os… como os pille… os vais a enterar, no tendré piedad **_**– me zafé de Alexis que la cogí por un pie y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.**_

_"Parece que se ha olvidado de mi" él había quedado a espaldas de mí, así que lo agarre desprevenido trepándome en él, consiguiendo que dejará a Alexis_

_**-**_**Argfff ¡Kate!**_** – una risa ahogaba mi respiración. – **_**Para, para por favor… *cof cof***_** - vi que aflojó y aproveché para quedar prácticamente encima de ella en diagonal y no tuve piedad.**_

-Oh no... Rick ¡No! Por favor ¡Para!

**-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú – hice una estruendosa risa malvada. No paraba de hacerle cosquillas entre los costados y la barriga. Alexis se me tiró encima y casi aplastamos a Kate, menos mal que apoyé las manos haciendo de "saco".**

-Acuérdate que tengo quien me cuide las espaldas- Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¿Sabes qué pasaría si ahora mismo quito las manos del suelo? – le dije con voz ronca riendo. –Oh si, exactamente esto…**

_Pude sentir como el peso de él caía sobre mí -_Y yo que pensaba darte un beso...

**Me quedé en shock ante esas palabras con mi madre y mi hija allí - ¿Segura? Pues ven ven dámelo – me dejé caer más sobre ella con el peso de Alexis.**

-¡Pues no! No te lo has ganado- _Me gustaba jugar con él, era como un niño chiquito_

_**Le puse morritos queriendo alcanzar su rostro – Ven aquí, ven – reía.**_

-No, si lo quieres te lo tendrás que ganar.- _Trataba de esquivarlo, no iba a conseguir ese beso._

_**Su móvil empezó a sonar rompiendo el momento. Alexis se bajó de encima de mí y yo ayudé a Kate a levantarse no sin antes darle ese beso desprevenido. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi en su pantalla la foto de aquel hombre del ascensor con nombre "Josh".**_

_Al ver la pantalla de mi celular, de quien se trataba me tense -_¿Si? ¿Hablar? Si creo que es lo mejor, si donde siempre, sí, nos vemos-_Cuando colgué pude ver dos pares de ojos azules observándome._

_**No sabía si era enfado o celos lo que se apoderaban de mí en ese instante pero desde luego mi cara parecía decírselo todo. – ¿Te tienes que marchar ya Kate? – preguntaba Alexis.**_

-Oh no, o al menos que quieren que me vaya-_ Lo último lo dije por la expresión que se había formado en Rick, lo que me llevo a pensar que sabía perfectamente con quien había hablado._

_**-¿Qué? ¡No! Anda vamos a cenar que tendré que volver a calentar la cena - ¿quién era ese tío? Pensaba una y otra vez – Alexis, ven aquí pequeña, vamos a lavarnos las manos.**_

_"Tendrás que decírselo, Kate o acaso ¿no piensas hacerlo? Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse y no quieres que se entere de la manera menos oportuna ¿o sí?" _

_**La cena transcurrió normal, Alexis le contó el día de cine y atracciones, Martha habló sobre su teatro… - **_**Y lo de la comida de tus padres… ¿cuándo es que quieren hacerla?**

-El próximo fin de semana, creo que tendrás que prepararte emocionalmente, por mi padre - _le dije con una risita._

_**Tragué sonoramente – Espero causarles buena impresión. Dame 5 minutos – le dije cuando me levanté casi en un susurro. - Bueno Alexis, vamos a la cama. – dije cogiéndola en brazos. – Espera papi, quiero darle un beso a Kate.**_

-Seguro que a mi madre si- _Dije en un susurro, la pequeña Alexis se me acerco para darme el beso de las buenas noches, y me sorprendió dándome un fuerte abrazo_

_**Alexis quería cada vez más a Kate y se notaba, una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en mi rostro.**_** - Ahora un beso a la abuela y a dormir **

_Me estaba acostumbrando perfectamente a estar así, con Rick y su familia, y no sé si considerar esto bueno o malo._

_**Tras acostar a Alexis y dejarla con su peluche y una pequeña luz encendida me quedé apoyado en uno de los marcos observando a Kate hablar animadamente con mi madre.**_

_No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Martha, y esta noche me di cuenta de la gran persona que es._

**-¿Interrumpo?**_** – dije sonriente. – **_**No, no para nada, además he quedado con una amiga así que no me esperes despierta **_**– rió teatralmente como acostumbraba a hacer – **_**Kate, espero que te cuide como te mereces.**

-Bueno, si no lo hace serás la primera en enterarte-_Bromee, ambos observamos como Martha salía del loft_-¿Ya se durmió?-_Pregunté refiriéndome a Alexis_

**-Sí, estaba cansada después del día de hoy y no ha hecho falta hacer mucho más. Kate… respecto a lo de antes, perdona mi brusquedad.**

_S__uspiré_-No te preocupes, aunque, a decir verdad, no entiendo que te llevo a actuar así.

**-He reconocido por la foto de tu móvil que el tío que te ha llamado antes fue el que me crucé en el ascensor y me tensé… ¿tendría que preocuparme por ello?**

-Ah Josh, así ¿Él fue con quién te cruzaste y por eso se lastimó Alexis? Vaya... y respecto a si tienes que preocuparte... pues-_ No quería que lo hiciera, aunque tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo_

_**-¿Sí? – dije esperando que siguiera.**_

_No, no quería decirle que Josh era mi ex-novio, y que ahora ha regresado y con no muy buenas intenciones._

_**No sabía bien cómo tomarme ese silencio… - **_**Bueno es tu vida privada y no tengo derecho aún de inmiscuirme, cuando estés preparada me lo contarás.**

-Es solo que... no quiero preocuparte, Rick... Josh fue un novio mío hace años-_Listo, ya estaba, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás_

**-Vaya… bueno veo que seguís siendo amigos, espero que no intente recuperarte porque no pienso perderte**_** – le dije posando un dulce beso en sus labios.**_

-En realidad, lo dejé de ver desdé que terminamos, pero últimamente hemos estado en contacto

**-¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Te está acosando? **_**– la miré con preocupación.**_

-No, no deberías, es solo un amigo y ya-_ Le dije para calmarlo, notaba en su voz cierto tono de preocupación _

**-Vale, confío en ti Kate, pero si ves que se pasa de la raya dímelo, no quiero que te hagan daño ¿vale?**_** – la rodee por la cintura acercándola más a mí.**_

* * *

_**Ya regresé de mi viaje vacacional y aquí estamos de nuevo!**_

_**Que lo disfruteis y dejad alguna review. Gracias**_


	22. Chapter 22

-Y no lo hará, lo conozco. De cualquier manera te avisaré si me hace daño.

**-Vale y ahora… ¿qué te apetece hacer? Ven – **_**le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al otro lado de la cocina, cogí una copa de vino, serví un poco y se la tendí**_** – vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodos.**

- Uhmmm ¿Hacer? No sé yo, ¿Qué sugieres tú? - _Le dije acercándome peligrosamente a él_

**-Abogada, no se acerque tan peligrosamente a mí si no quiere que le demande por acoso**_** – reí pícaramente mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atrapaba.**_

-Si usted lo prefiere, señor Castle -_ me zafé como pude rápidamente de sus brazos._

**-Ah no no, no te libras tan fácilmente**_** – fui tras ella y la rodeé por detrás con mis brazos, besé su cuello y mientras la iba guiando hasta el sofá.**_

-Ri... Rick,... vas a tirar el vino.

**-Mmm hmmm – **_**decía mientras seguía besando su cuello, su oreja, mordía levemente su lóbulo.**_

_¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera controlarme? Yo, Katherine Houghton Beckett ¿No podía resistirme a los encantos de Richard Castle? Definitivamente estoy perdiendo el poco control que me quedaba._

_**Kate puso la copa encima de la mesita y se giró sobre mis brazos, la besé dulcemente en los labios y me pilló desprevenido cuando me sentó en el sofá y ella encima de mí.**_

_Me acerque hacía sus labios, remojando mis labios con anticipación, pero justo antes de que pudiera besarme, desvié el beso hacía su mejilla. Oí como un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca, en ese preciso momento una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro. - _Buenas noches, Rick -_me levanté del sofá, tomé el vino de un solo trago y me dirigí hacia la puerta._

**-¿A dónde te crees que vas Kate? Es muy tarde y has bebido... quédate esta noche y mañana te acerco a tu apartamento. Por favor, me quedaría mucho más tranquilo**_** - le dije suplicante y preocupado.**_

-Hmmm no lo sé ¿serás niño bueno y te portarás bien?- _ Verlo así, con el cabello revuelto no me ayudaba mucho, me fui acercando a él hasta quedar pocos centímetros de su boca._

**-Yo siempre soy niño bueno ¿no?**_** – Sonreí – **_**además, esta noche serás la princesa de mi cama. ¡Ven aquí!**_** – la cogí en brazos y fui hacia la habitación.**_

-¡Richard Castle! Bájame, o si no...-_ No pude terminar con aquella amenaza pues al entrar a la habitación me quede sorprendida._

_**Aprovechando cuando fui a acostar a Alexis preparé el suelo con velas pequeñas con la palabra "Te Quiero" que dejé encendidas esperando que Kate se quedara, temía que se apagaran antes pero lo conseguí.**_

_No me esperaba para nada aquello, me había dejado sorprendida, y como no, si veía esas velas prendidas por casi toda la habitación. Volteé a mirarlo, aún estaba entre sus brazos, y me acerque lentamente a él para darle un tierno beso_

**-¿Te gusta?**_** – dije sonriente sabiendo de antemano la respuesta por aquel beso.**_

-¿Lo dudas?

**-No – **_**dije besándola mientras la colocaba suavemente sobre la cama. El único reflejo de las velas romper en las paredes y esa penumbra... hacían de su rostro algo extraordinario.**_

-Vaya, chico escritor, al final no puedo resistirme ante tus encantos - e_se comentario hizo que se expandiera una sonrisa en el rostro de Rick, seguido de eso, lo besé._

**-¿Lo dudas? – **_**le devolví el juego esbozando una sonrisa.**_

_Le di un pequeño golpe en su pecho, lo cual ocasiono que una risita saliera de su boca. Ambos nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos, perdiéndonos sin importar nada._

**-Esos ojos hacen que pierda el sentido del tiempo, me tienes locamente enamorado Kate**_** – susurré dulcemente.**_

_Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera con mayor fuerza, las palabras nunca se me habían dado bien, sin embargo, esta vez me sorprendí por lo que dije, pues salieron de mi boca sin que yo lo pensará -_No sabes el efecto que logras en mí, Rick. Esos ojos azules hacen que me pierda en un mundo extraño, un mundo en donde solo te veo a ti y que producen en mí una sensación que jamás había experimentado.

_**Tras aquella declaración tan solo pude besarla y nuestros cuerpos empezaron una reacción acelerada, al principio pasional pero fue cobrando vitalidad llegando a un descontrol que acabamos por consumir. – **_**Kate…gracias**_** – dije con la respiración ya calmada.**_

-No tienes por qué darlas -_ lleve mi mano a su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente._

**-Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, pero hoy…. Simplemente: Gracias.**_** – la besé con un beso corto pero intenso y la atraje hacia mi pecho, dejando su cabeza colocada cómodamente sobre mí.**_

_Mi oreja estaba cerca de su corazón, por lo que me podía dar el lujo de escucharlo, cada segundo._

_**Notar su respiración acompasada… sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío… empecé a dibujar cosas sin sentidos en su espalda con mis dedos, rozándola levemente.**_

_Pasaron los minutos y me quede dormida, segura, en aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos._

_**Desperté esbozando una sonrisa recordando mentalmente el día anterior y me encontré aquellos preciosos ojos observándome – **_**Buenos días cariño.**

-Buenos días, Rick -_ le respondí dándole un tierno beso -_¿Qué hora es?-_ Pregunté de golpe, recordando que hoy era lunes._

**-Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a despertar así cada día ¿sabes?**_** – Esbocé una sonrisa – **_**Uhmm dame un segundo que mire la hora**_** – giré para mirar el reloj – **_**las 8… ¡Mierda! ¡Alexis! **_**– caí al suelo intentando levantarme de un salto.**_

-¡¿Las 8?! ¡Por Dios Rick! Me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde a clases -_ Tomé mis cosas, le di un fugaz beso y salí disparada a mi apartamento._

**-¡Hey! Espera, tengo que llevar corriendo a Alexis al colegio e iré en coche que andando ya no me da tiempo, te acerco que llegarás antes ¿Vale?**

_Acepté, sin protestar, pues ya se me había hecho tarde._

_**Llegamos al colegio y baje a Alexis de su sillita**_**. - ¡Espera papi! - **_**me dijo nada más cerrar la puerta del coche-**_** quiero darle un beso a Kate, ¿puedo?**

_Vi por medio de la ventana que Alexis se acercaba al auto, nuevamente, para mi sorpresa, me dio un beso._

_**Ya una vez en el coche vi a Kate hablando por teléfono así que en un susurro le dije**_** - Kate... ¿Tienes que pasar por tu apartamento o directamente a la universidad?**

_Esperé a que dejara de hablar para contestarle_ - Era Mady, al parecer se me había olvidado que hoy suspendieron clases.

_**Inconscientemente sonreí - **_**Perfecto, te quiero llevar a un sitio ¿aceptas? **

-Acepto, veamos con que me sorprendes.

_**"Habían muchos sitios donde quería llevarla... pero cada uno a su debido momento" pensé**_** - Te gustará o eso espero - **_**le dije mirándola de reojo y vi su sonrisa. Había observado en diferentes ocasiones su curioso gusto en los cafés y puse rumbo a mi cafetería especial.**_

_Puso en marcha el auto, dirigiéndose a un lugar que yo desconocía, o eso creía._

_**Hacía un año que no volvía a esta cafetería; la nostalgia y la melancolía se apoderaron de mí un instante. Moví ligeramente la cabeza a ambos lados… - **_**Ya hemos llegado**_** –bajé del coche y la ayudé a bajar.**_

_Al ver aquel sitio, muchas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, era un sitio muy especial para mí, hacía años que no pisaba este lugar._

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Conocías ya este sitio? –**_** le dije antes de entrar a la cafetería algo sorprendido por su reacción.**_

-Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, mis papas venían conmigo cada fin de semana, es un lugar muy especial para ellos, como para mí.

**-Me alegro entonces, para mí también es especial, pero anda entremos – **_**sonreí.**_

_Entramos en aquel lugar, nada en absoluto había cambiado, una sonrisa apareció en mí rostro._

**-¿Te apetece sentarte en algún sitio en especial? Si veníais aquí tendríais un lugar fijo seguramente – **_**ver aquella sonrisa…**_

-Oh no, eso no importa, cualquier lugar es perfecto.

**- Vale, pues entonces iremos a la mesa donde solía venir yo, ¿qué te apetece tomar? - **_**pregunté una vez ya sentados.**_

-Café, como me gusta, hot cakes y cottage de fruta, si no es mucho pedir -_ no acostumbro a desayunar tanto, pero la comida de este lugar es deliciosa, incluso la más sencilla._

_**-**_**Para nada**_** – reí ante aquel enorme apetito de Kate y le hice el pedido al camarero. Esta mesa daba a la ventana que daba a uno de los parques naturales, me quedé mirando al horizonte melancólico.**_

_Pude notar en Rick cierta tristeza, dolor. Su expresión daba mucho que decir, sus ojos mirando a un punto sin definir, la sonrisa se había desvanecido. -_¿Estas bien?-_ Pregunté, aunque a los pocos segundos me arrepentí_

**-Sabes… hacía un año que no venía a este lugar, que no me sentaba aquí… y eres la primera mujer que traigo a este sitio**_** – dije sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.**_

_En ese momento entendí, seguro que este lugar le causaba buenos recuerdos, pero algo cambió las cosas, algo realmente importante, y sobretodo, triste. Así que decidí no cuestionarlo más._

* * *

Gracias por las reviews. Aquí otro capítulo más.

Esperamos que os siga gustando esta locura.


	23. Chapter 23

_**-**_**Aquí solía venir a escribir con mi amigo Alex, era nuestro rincón de locuras e ideas para compartir**_** – mi mirada seguía perdida ahora en otra parte del parque.**_

_Lo único que hacía era observarlo y escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca._

**-Pero el año pasado murió en un accidente de tráfico y yo… yo no…**_** - sentí la mano de Kate sujetar con firmeza la mía y la miré directamente a los ojos – **_**perdona, no quería arruinar la mañana.**

-Y no lo has hecho, sino, todo lo contrario.

_**El camarero nos trajo el pedido y empezamos a comer en silencio, tan solo miradas cómplices y sonrisas escapadas**_** – Entonces… tu padre es duro de roer ¿no? ¿Crees que me aceptará?**

-¿Duro? No lo es -_ recibí una mirada de Rick - _bueno, tal vez un poco... o al menos eso creo -_ le dije recordando la cara con que me encontraba a los chicos con quienes salía una vez que habían hablado con mi padre. _- Vale, está bien, lo es.

_**Reí sonoramente**_** – Ok Ok, responder y callar, responder y callar – **_**dije haciendo teatralmente algunos gestos.**_

_Reí ante la ocurrencia de Richard. La mañana trascurrió con total normalidad. Él no me quería soltar ni un solo segundo, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, si no se quería encontrar con Josh, nuevamente._

_**-**_**Sé que has quedado con tu ex, digo… Josh, pago y te acerco y ya me despido de ti, eres adictiva para mis sentidos **_**– sonreí.**_

-Está bien, y por tu salud, más vale que esa adicción no se incremente.

**-Mi salud está perfecta con esta adicción, descuida. – **_**reí. La llevé a una especie de garito que es donde me había indicado.**_** – Bueno preciosa, pásalo bien y recuerda lo que te dije, si necesitas algo siempre estaré aquí, que aunque sea amigo tuyo… no me fio.**

-Tranquilo, Rick, cualquier cosa te llamo ¿Ok? - _Le rodee el cuello y le di un beso_.

_**Me esperé a ver como entraba al bar y se sentaba en una de las mesas, esta mujer me tenía cada vez más locamente enamorado. Me dispuse a arrancar el coche cuando al mirar otra vez por el retrovisor me quedé helado al ver como ese tío la besaba. Salí corriendo de allí no queriendo ver el final de aquello.**_

-¡Josh! - _Le grité apartándome bruscamente de mi_ -¿A esto le llamas hablar? - _Sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte suya salí de aquel lugar, enojada._

_**Llegué a casa y me pegué una buena ducha fría, mi fiel confidente… necesitaba dejar salir esa ira repentina poco usual en mí. "¿Me estaría utilizando Kate? Después de ver cómo trata a mi hija, las situaciones, la comida con los padres… Rick... ella no es Meredith, ¡deja de pensar en eso!" – me decía a mí mismo.**_

_Llegué a mi apartamento un poco furiosa, y por si fuera poco, ahí se encontraba Deming. Genial, lo que faltaba. En esos momentos decidí mandarle un mensaje a Rick, lo necesitaba._

_**Salí de la ducha y tenía que darme prisa, no faltaba mucho para que Alexis saliera del colegio. Me vestí y salí a paso ligero dejándome el móvil olvidado en los otros vaqueros.**_

_No recibía respuesta alguna de su parte, eso me extrañaba, así que decidí llamar a Alexis, ya que ya era hora de salida de su colegio._

_**Al llegar la profesora me enseñó un dibujo que había pintado Alexis con temperas y acuarelas donde aparecíamos Kate, ella y yo en un zoo, una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes. Su móvil sonó y me extrañó mucho porque sólo teníamos ese número Martha, Kate y yo. - **_**¿Si?**_** – conteste.**_

_Pude oír la voz de Rick, él me había contestado el teléfono, por lo que me llevo a pensar que estaba con Alexis. - _¿Rick? ¿Estas ocupado? -_ pregunté algo nerviosa, tener a Tom en mi apartamento no ayudaba mucho._

**-¿Kate? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?**_** – me sorprendió y preocupó que Kate llamara al teléfono de Alexis y entonces me di cuenta que no llevaba el mío, el enfado pasó a un segundo plano.**_

-Estoy bien, Rick, pero creo que es mejor que vengas a mi apartamento, bueno, si puedes -_ no quería quedarme sola con Tom, y de un momento a otro, estaba segura que Josh vendría a buscarme._

**-¿Te ha hecho algo ese tío?**_** – grité enfurecido sin percatarme de la presencia de Alexis. – **_**Papi… ¿qué pasa? Me estas asustando**_** – dijo casi llorando la pequeña. – **_**Mi vida, no pasa nada ven, vamos a ver a Kate ¿vale?**

-No, no, no... No me ha hecho nada, solo que, te necesito -_ le dije en un susurro._

_**-**_**Vamos para allí. Kate…**_** - suspiré sin que lo notara – **_**ahora nos vemos**_**. Dicho aquello pusimos rumbo a su apartamento, me había pillado por completa sorpresa todo aquello.**_

_Colgué, encontrándome que una mirada interrogante de Deming._- Parece que era importante, Kate -_ me dijo con un tono serio._- Tal vez. - Así que... ¿Es verdad lo que dice la prensa? -_ me preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mí. _- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

_**El tráfico era irritante, Murphy siempre jodiendo un poco más la realidad… Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, ya faltaba poco para llegar.**_

-Vamos, Kate ¿Es cierto que estas con él? -_ cada vez se acercaba a mí, y yo hacía todo lo posible para alejarme._

**-Papá ¿Kate está bien verdad?**_** – preguntaba Alexis asustada. – **_**Si cariño, solo quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros, ya casi hemos llegado ¿me ayudas a buscar un sitio para aparcar? - ¡Vale!**_** – sonreía.**_

-Si, es cierto ¿Por qué tanto interés, Tom? - Tú sabes muy bien porque, Katie-_ Y sí que lo sabía._

_**Aparcamos y llegamos a su apartamento, Alexis tocó el timbre y escuché algo romperse con lo que me puse muy nervioso y al intentar abrir la puerta estaba abierta y de nuevo aquella imagen donde no era yo el protagonista. - **_**¿Qué pasa papá?**_** – rompió el silencio Alexis.**_

-¡Tom! Pero ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - _ le dije muy furiosa, él sabía que estaba con Rick, pero al parecer no le importaba._

**-¡Apártate de ella!**_** – grité furioso yendo hacia él.**_

_Al escuchar la voz de Rick Tom se apartó de inmediato de mí_

**-¿Quién te crees que eres?**_** – grité. Alexis fue corriendo hacia Kate y se agarró fuerte a su pierna. - ¡**_**Lárgate de aquí!**

_Tom se fue de inmediato, no sin darme un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no le agrado a Rick, y mucho menos a mí._

_**Estaba enfadado por demasiadas cosas, cogí a Alexis en brazos – **_**Perdona cariño, no quería asustarte, ¿estás bien**_**? – pregunté a Alexis sin siquiera mirar a Kate.**_

_Alexis solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente estaba asustaba. Pude notar cierto enojo de Rick hacia a mí, y no lo culpo, después de todo lo que paso._

**-¿Kate tienes alguna película para ella?**_** – pregunté con un tono algo más suavizado.**_

-¿Película? Déjame ver -_ me dirigí al mueble donde tenía todas las películas. -_ Enredados ¿Esta bien?

**-Siiiiiiiiii, me gusta mucho esa peli y me río mucho – **_**saltó de alegría Alexis**_**. – Pues parece que sí, esa vale.**

_Reí_, _Puse la película en el DVD para que la pudiera ver, y así tranquilizarse un poco._

_**Dejé a Alexis en el sofá y le acerqué la botella de agua que tenía en su mochila. – **_**Te quiero cariño, perdóname lo de antes ¿sí? – No pasa nada papá – **_**me dio un beso en la mejilla y me fui hasta la cocina.**_

-¿Quieres palomitas, Lex? - _La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, sin despejar los ojos de la televisión, pues ya había empezado la película. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararlas._

_**Permanecí en completo silencio mientras Kate preparaba las palomitas y se las daba a la pequeña en un bol. Estaba confuso, muy confuso con todo.**_

_Estaba callado, pensativo, sabía que le debía muchísimas explicaciones, así que decidí romper el silencio - _Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

**-¿El qué exactamente? – dije frío.**

_Sentí como si me acababan de tirar un jarro de agua fría _- Lo sucedido la última hora – d_ije._

**-¿Y qué ha ocurrido exactamente? **

-Lo de Tom y...-_ No pude continuar, pues el timbre sonó._

**-¡Salvada por la campana!**_** – solté sarcásticamente… no me reconocía con este comportamiento pero estaba muy decepcionado con todo.**_

_Me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mala gana. Al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado me quede quieta, tan solo pude pronunciar una palabra_– Castle.

**-¿Qué?**_** – dije girándome y quedándome de piedra al verle… **_

-¡Sorpresaaa! - _Gritaron mis padres abrazándome, nunca habían venido a mi apartamento._

_**Me quedé de piedra, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, me quedé completamente inmóvil.**_

-Mamá... papá no es que no me alegra velos pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Queríamos conocer tu apartamento - _ dijo mi papá._- Y esa amiga tuya ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lanie?

_**Noté la mirada de su padre clavarse en mí y me tensé. Me quedé de pie al lado de la cocina.**_

-Cariño ¿Quieres que nos quedemos afuera todo el tiempo? -_ dijo mi mamá. - _Oh no, no... pasen -_ ambos entraron al apartamento, mi padre miro a Rick y mi madre a Alexis. - _Vaya, tienes compañía.

* * *

Aqui otro capítulo mas!

Un saludo y gracias por leer


End file.
